501st Legion and Monster Girl
by Darth Starsky
Summary: A Star Wars X Monster Girl Encyclopedia Crossover. The clone wars rage on. The tension between CIS and the Galactic Republic boiled. Clone VS Droids. Jedi VS Sith. However, the Jedi Council found an artefact. Anakin and his 501st Legion volunteer to investigate this artefact. little he knows it will lead 501st legion to the world of monster girl.
1. Wormhole

**Actually, This story must be on Wattpad. but I want to post here as a lite version with no picture too. Damm it why this web has no picture?**

**Wattpad Version: ** story/191400380-501st-legion-and-monster-girl-star-wars-x-mge

**501st Legion and Monster Girl EP1**

**Wormhole**

WAR! The clone wars now rage on Star Wars Galaxy. The fight between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of the independent system still rage on. Count Dooku and General Grievous command the deadly droid army. Which the Galactic Republic leads by Jedi and Palpatine use the clone army to fight.

But then Jedi council found an artefact in the maw. It may change the war forever. Anakin and his 501st Garrison volunteer for this deadly mission. Little he knows he can change the fate of the Galaxy.

\- The Maw -

Venator class star destroyer is scanning the artefact. It looks like A super Stargate.

(Venator)

(Super Stargate)

Awaits on board is Anakin Skywalker. A Jedi General who never granted the rank of master. He's annoying about it but that's not important. And there's his second-in-command padawan, Ahsoka Tano. Onboard there are clone troopers. They were created in a tube and Grow to be soldiers. There's Anakin's best friend, CT-7567 or Captain Rex. There are an honourable CT-5555 or Fives who somehow survived. Thrawn is here too (not grand admiral yet.). And a droid, R2D2

On command bridge. Anakin looks at Supergate. The scientist is investigating.

_Anakin: "You sure that system could send us to the CIS homeland?"

Scientist: "It could send. But don't know where. The gravity field here is very chaotic. It could send us into unknown"

_Ahsoka: "And it may be an alien planet with Big Bugs"

_Rex: "Remind me of "Starship Troopers" I watched last weeks"

_Thrawn: "And watch it non-copyright on Galactic Web"

_Rex: "Shut up."

_Fives: "How long we gonna be here"

_Thrawn: "Fives. if its success, we might be able to crush the droids"

_Rex: "Clone makes scrap merchant busy."

R2D2 peeping around

They continue research. But then suddenly when scientist plug-in Power source for 3 minutes. The Gate Activate itself. Blue electricity spark on the circle part of the Gate. then suddenly...A black hole appears…and it's pulling Venator in!

_Anakin: "GET OUT OF THERE NOW!"

The scientist board on the transport ship and manage to get in Venator. Then suddenly asteroid hit the engine of a ship.

_Clone: "We've hit by an asteroid, sir!"

_Thrawn: "Damage report!"

_Clone: "Hyperdrive damage!"

_Anakin: "Repair it or we die all! R2!"

_R2D2: "Peep peep pow peep (I'm going!)

R2D2 Roll immediately but the ship quake and made him knock the wall.

_Rex: "A ship! We're being closer to a black hole!"

_Ahsoka: "Engine full power!"

_Clone: "Already sir!"

The ship is sucking in hopelessly. Before it disappears in a black hole.

**End of episode**


	2. Contact

**501st Legion and Monster Girl EP2**

**Contact**

Everyone in Venator is unconscious. Anakin wakes up first. Then Rex, R2D2, Ahsoka. Five and Thrawn is still unconscious

_Rex: "He's still breathing. Thanks to the force"

_Five: "Nom nom...delicious blue milk"

_Rex: "And yes...He's daydreaming in this situation"

Then Rex slaps Five's head. Five awake and annoyed

_Five: "AWWW! REX!"

_Rex: "Glad to see you awake"

_Five: "Just normally awake me!"

_Rex: "Sorry, this is my normal

Then Thrawn awaken.

_Thrawn: "Am I… alive?

_Ahsoka: "Check the crew and report damage!"

After an hour. The damage report is only the hyperdrive system. And no casualties. Just a little knockout. Food supply is up to 3 month. There's a lot of ammunition. Although it's energy-based so it won't deplete easily. Scientist confirmed that's not a black hole. But it's high gravity unstable wormhole

_Anakin: "Now...where are we?"

Anakin said Thrawn. Then he checks a galactic map.

He's nowhere in the old galaxy. He's in a new one!

Anakin tried to use the force on his lightsaber. It's still working. Lightsaber floating in the air.

But he looks out of the window in command bridge. He found a green and blue planet.

_Anakin: "Scan the planet basically."

The result is this planet contains life. With basic breathable air. It has Gravity only 0.5 G but its diameter twice in size of (Earth). The temperature is 25 Celsius. But there's a strange energy cover this planet.

_Ahsoka: "Master, while we're repairing the hyperdrive. We must contact the local. For resources and help us back to our own Galaxy."

_Anakin: "Wise idea, snip."

Then Venator gets closer into an atmosphere. A light glow in the sky as the flame cover the hull of a starship

However, they don't know they're being watched...by monster girl below?

\- 30 minutes-

The ship enters atmosphere mode.

_Rex: "Any softer way to enter, General?"

_Ahsoka: "Don't forget his habit."

_Five: "Should we begin land invasion?"

_Ahsoka: "Not invasion. Investigate."

_Five: "Sorry, Commander."

_Rex: "We'll send units to investigate."

_Anakin: "Include me"

_Rex: "W...why? General?"

_Anakin: "Because this is where the fun begins"

_Ahsoka: "I'm coming with you...to make sure master don't cause problems"

_Rex: "Then who'll command the ship?"

Everyone stares on Thrawn

_Thrawn: "I knew you would say that"

Anakin: "Thanks Thrawn. Now we'll send LAAT to explore"

Thrawn: "May the force be with you"

The bay in Venator is open. Then around 10 LAAT flying out of the hangar. Include Anakin's one.

\- 10 minute later"

Thrawn drinks his tea while reading the scanner. Strange object with high energy come towards him.

_Thrawn: "Every unit! Man your..."

Slam!

There's something hit the glass in command bridge… how retard"

However… Does it look like a female human with wings?

She had blue armour. On edge is gold. She carries a big sword and shield. And most importantly, she's busty

After she slammed at the window. She writes on paper in a strange language...but in the real world is called "Japanese" Thrawn read it. But he couldn't understand. Then she writes in basic.

"Let me in"

Thrawn: "Yeah... the first contact...Retard flying girl at the window"

\- Later at Anakin's LAAT -

_Anakin: "Thrawn is so lucky that he finds the first contact."

_Ahsoka: "Should we go back?"

_Anakin: "We come this far, snip. Wait...Rex? Five?"

_Rex: "What's up?"

_Anakin: "Look…"

They found a broken castle ahead in the field.

_Ahsoka: "Hell yeah! Civilization!"

_Anakin: "We must investigate."

_Rex: "I have a bad feeling about this."

The LAAT landed on the field inside the castle

Too quiet...There's no one here.

However, the unit prepared for anything. There're Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex, Five, Two unnamed clones and R2D2 in this unit. However, two clones and R2D2 are used to protect LAAT.

And they saw many skeletons and mechanical gears.

_Rex: "Look like there's some kind of Clankers in this planet"

_Five: "And we'll make scrap merchant here busy."

_Rex: "Yeah haha"

The unit goes into the dark. They use their flashlights to see in the darkness. Then they found an intersection. Then they decided to go separate. Anakin on his own, Ahsoka on her own and Rex and Five go together.

_Ahsoka: "Do not cause any problem, Master"

_Anakin: "Look after yourself, snip"

Then they separate.

The atmosphere is so creepy. Even for Anakin. He uses a lightsaber as a Torch. There're skeletons and gears. Some primitive weapons like sword shield bows and spears. Burn mark.

Then Anakin found a girl...restein in a jail. but she is not a girl… She's like an inactive droid… Extremely cute and attractive.

What to describe? She has white short hair. White skin like metal. She has a metal joint. A gun connects on her hand...Not even like a blaster. Gear-like cloth. You can blame the builder that she looks like she exposes her body too much. But she has no nipple. You can see her thing under here. She has a horn and an orb on her head.

Anakin slice the Jail to open it. Anakin touches her head. Touch an orb and her skin. She's not a known droid in his Galaxy. Look like her energy came from an orb at her head. However...her skin is...somewhat soft.

_Anakin: "What the force… I hate slavery"

Anakin uses his lightsaber to cut of handcuffs and leg cuff that bound her. Anakin receives her. And touch an orb at her forehead. Suddenly he feels his power drained. But he can still feel the forces.

Then suddenly her orb is glowing. Anakin surprised as he put her down and guards himself with Lightsaber. The mechanical girl begins to move.

Her violet eyes opened. And she stared at Anakin. Then Begin to speak"

_Mech girl: "Master..."

This makes Anakin little proud. Finally, He got the rank of master.

_Mech girl: Master...I mean no harm."

_Anakin: "How could I trust you"

Anakin somehow can read her mind...like she's alive. Her eyes and mind are like "I'm innocent" but she didn't act on the face. Anakin shut down his Lightsaber.

_Anakin: "Then...Identify yourself"

_Mech girl: "I'm a Mamono automaton"

Anakin: "Alright...your name is Mamono Automaton? Strange."

_Mech girl: "No. I don't have a name. I'm Mamono, automaton type."

Anakin scratch his head show his visible confusion like Obi-Wan on Kamino. There're plenty of questions here. What is Mamono? Where's here? Who built her? And Why she bounded? AND HOW SHE CAN SPEAK BASIC WHILE SHE'S IN OTHER GALAXY! Although He thinks this "Automaton" is a type of droid. But what purpose?"

_Anakin: "Alright. I'm Anakin Skywalker. The Jedi Knight from other Galaxy.

_Automaton: "Jedi? Galaxy?"

_Anakin: "Do you know any Space travel?"

_Automaton: "Space?"

Then steam rush out of her head. Sure she's confusing.

_Automaton: "What's space? What's Jedi? What's the Galaxy?"

Anakin confirmed. This planet never reach space travel!"

_Automaton: "Master...I want to learn more...Ahhh"

The sound somehow turns more and more erotic. Anakin is panic but he can read her mind. She means no harm and wants to "Learn" Using the strange system in her. Soon she jumps and put Anakin down.

_Anakin: "Hey!"

_Automaton: "Please...Be my Master...I'll make you happy and help you with everything. No matter how dangerous or erotic. Or Sex. Or gives you the information you looking for… Be my master...please

_Anakin: "Then answer! What are you doing!"

_Automaton: "Master registration...Please...master...I can't wait anymore!"

Anakin felt her desire. But mean no harm. She has a lot of information he's looking for. But suddenly…

She kisses Anakin passionately!

**End of Episode**


	3. Automaton

**501st Legion and Monster Girl EP3**

**Automaton**

The Mamono automaton kissed Anakin Passionately. She swallows Anakin's saliva… This is very erotic. And she turns Anakin's thing on. If not because Jedi's moral he might push and do something to her. This is madness. Her tongue is way too erotic for Droids. No, more than Padme. The passion flow trough Anakin and an automaton. She's strong and heavy! Not only that. Her tongue wrap Anakin's tongue like the tentacles! She moves it left-right-up-down. Oh, my force! This is the way too erotic!

_Automaton: "Master registration complete..."

Then Anakin suddenly forces push her. She's smashed at the wall. Anakin active Lightsaber prepares for anything.

_Anakin: "What're you doing!"

_Automaton: "I...Just to learn about master...You have a girl named Padme. There's a forbidden code for love in your old place… but...I still want you, master...for activate me and get me off the bondage. Thank you."

Anakin surprised. HOW THE FORCE SHE KNOWS PADME!

_Anakin: "How do you know Padme!"

_Automaton: "I just examine your saliva. Read your memory while kissing."

Anakin thinks this is dangerous. But those eyes and mind… She means no harm. And he senses something

Love?

_Anakin: "And how you know Galactic Basic"

_Automaton: "Your unknown power and Spirit energy activate me. And it brings a memory of your language."

She might refer to the force.

_Automaton: "I'm lucky that my spirit energy is still 60%. But if it's empty. You must refill me with your semen…"

_Anakin: "Heck no! My code is forbidden for the relationship!"

_Automaton: "What about Padme?"

Anakin stunned 10 seconds. He really breaks that rule.

_Anakin: "Alright. I'll find the way how The Force can do this. Then, what's your name?"

_Automaton: "I don't have it...please give me one."

_Anakin: "then...How about Aurora?"

_Automaton: "That's a nice name, master."

_Anakin: "Then, From now on. I'll call you Aurora"

_Aurora: "Thank you. I'll not forget it, Master"

Aurora didn't smile. But Anakin saw her eyes. She's happy...very happy. Anakin pats her head. Her hair is soft. Anakin starts to like her. Aurora is very happy inside although she didn't act on her face. She closed her eye when Anakin patting her head. This is extremely cute for a droid!

_Aurora: "What do we do next? Master?"

_Anakin: "I guess we'll check this castle…while we are walking, can you tell me about this place?"

_Aurora: "Yes, Master."

Then Anakin walks with Aurora alongside. But while he's walking, Aurora stares at Anakin's lightsaber. Anakin sees this.

_Anakin: "Interest in this thing?'

_Aurora: "Yes, Master."

_Anakin: "This thing is a lightsaber. A weapon for a more civilized age. It used by Jedi across the Galaxy. It doesn't have any metal blade. But it uses hot plasma to cut everything. See this."

Anakin picks up a sword on the ground. He throws it in air and quickly uses lightsaber cut it into 4 pieces. Aurora surprise in its power. She didn't act on faces. But her eyes do.

_Anakin: "only a Jedi like me and sith enemy used it"

_Aurora: "What's a Jedi?"

Anakin explained Jedi. They're the guardians of peace in his galaxy. They use a power called The Force. the Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. it binds the galaxy together. It can be used in various ways. Such as lift things without touch, push-pull people without touch, choke people, or some sith can create lightning. It also enchants the body and uses to see a short future.

Anakin explained this while showing his force by using the force to lift skeletons and throw it. Also, he is showing by using the force to open a chest from a far distance.

But Aurora's question isn't over yet. She pokes at Anakin's right arm

_Aurora: "What's this...you're automaton too?"

_Anakin: "It's mechanical arms used in my galaxy. I lost my arm in fighting and replace with a metal one. I'm still human. Fascinating?"

_Aurora: "Yes, master."

Anakin gently pats her head. Her eyes seem to be happy.

_Anakin: "Alright, anyway. What's Mamono"

_Aurora: "I'll explain."

She explains that Mamono is the Monster girls. With process with demon energy and many use Male's spirit energy. Spirits energy is like the Force, it has in all lives. Most of Mamono decide to suck spirit energy from male's semen and turn into demonic energy. She's too. All this happened because Mamono begins from second demon lord who's a succubus, Demon of Lust. She wants to create peace by turn every species called monster into a monster girl. However, they still have their habits. Some aggressive ones attack human and rape them. Especially succubus. Their baby is also Mamono, which is a girl.

She's once really an automaton. Who serves this castle. Then the monster breakthrough. The succubus leads an army and steal every man and turn every woman into a lesser succubus. We resist with greater technology called "Magical Gun". It works at first. But then the Mamono lord coming here and destroy everything. Turn every man into slaves and women into a succubus. While turning automaton into Mamono. Including her. After that. She has to serve every incubus, male demon of lust here. She must become their maid. But she is tortured many times by electricity. Automaton when received electricity. They will become lustful and suck Male's Spirit Energy or semen until they recovered.

She has loved with a pleasant that looks like Anakin. She made him a master. But then the new lord here see this is Forbidden. She is punished by retained in jail. Incubus and Succubus do an SM sex to her like a toy. She once thinks she's a toy. Then there's a rumour of the new hazardous disease. Before she was tortured by the hard SM succubus lord and use electricity. Then she heard a voice which familiar to the force ask to make her close herself. To wait for the chosen one...Until now

_Anakin: "Sooo...Mamono is guy guys or bad guys?"

_Aurora: "No one is good or bad. I'm just underlings. "

_Anakin: "But everyone has their point of view. What's yours?"

_Aurora: "I don't know. I didn't program that. These tortures don't bother me."

_Anakin: "I think it's that succubus and some of Mamono stuff. But you, as Mamono isn't looking bad."

_Aurora: "I made to protect people from the monster. But now...I'm a monster girl...I failed...I failed"

Aurora begins to cry quietly. She kneels on the ground. But then Anakin pats her head again and kissed her forehead.

_Anakin: "Let the past die. Kill it, if you have to"

_Aurora: "Master…"

Aurora stands and Anakin's arm. She wipes her artificial tear on Anakin's robe. Anakin hugs Aurora back. Aurora felt her master is warm. While Anakin thinks her skin is a little cold. Her eyes closed.

Afterwards, Anakin and Aurora investigate the castle together. Sometimes Autora tells Anakin about treasure. And she allows Anakin to steal them. So, Anakin got 2.5 kilograms of treasure. She said this treasure didn't belong to whom. Also, the amount it's too much. So she releases some of these. But Anakin didn't pick gold much. He picked what's strange to him. Such as magic stone, magic water or Anakin call them "Coaxium (In Solo a star wars story, it's a fuel of starships). Fortune glass, dragon scales, Amesones jewel, succubus sex toy (Anakin never saw sex toy in his galaxy so he thinks it's only an artefact), etc.

At least. Anakin meets the gate of the castle. Anakin thinks He explored all the thing he came across. He only saw one droid... no, one automaton in his path. So he thinks Ahsoka will find more. He worried about Rex and Five when they met automaton and they said "CLANKER!" Then Fire.

Anakin use hologram to communicate with Rex, Five and Ahsoka.

_Anakin: "I reached the gate of the castle. I guess I explore it all."

Anakin watches Aurora. The Automaton nodded with visible confusion. Then Rex appeared in forms of a hologram. The Automaton surprised inside and stares at the hologram.

_Rex: "Meet at the ship. I guess I done it too."

Then hologram change to

_Ahsoka: "I think so, Master."

Then Anakin close hologram. Aurora grab Anakin's cloth

_Aurora: "Master...Is she...another Automaton?"

_Anakin: "No… she's my apprentice."

_Aurora: "Apprentice? Are you a teacher?"

_Anakin: "Yes, why?"

_Aurora: "You don't look like"

These words penetrate Anakin's heart.

_Then they walk to a LAAT. Ahsoka, Rex and five arrived here.

_Rex: "Glad to see you, General."

_Ashoka: "Glad to see you, Master. Found anything?"

_Anakin: "A plenty of treasures. And…"

Then Anakin walks out from the darkness...with Aurora the automaton.

_Anakin: "This is Aurora the…"

_Rex: "CLANKER!"

Rex prepares his gun. Fives and the clones too.

_Anakin + Aurora: "What the force…"

**End of episode**


	4. Clanker?

**501st Legion and Monster Girl EP4**

**Clanker?**

_Rex: "CLANKER!"

Rex prepares his gun. Fives and the clones too.

_Anakin + Aurora: "What the force…"

**_**Rex: "Step back! General! The clanker will kill you!"

_Anakin: "Where's the droid!"

_Aurora: "I'll protect you, master!"

Aurora draws her magical gun. And she steps aside Anakin ready for anything. Anakin and Ahsoka draw their lightsaber and ready for clanker.

_Rex: "Holy shit! That Clanker draw its gun!"

_Anakin: "Wait! The clanker doesn't mean…"

_Five: "The best clanker is the wreck clanker! Blast!"

Then Rex fire the blaster at Aurora! Anakin rush himself to reflect blaster while Aurora uses stun mode and knock out 2 clones. Fives throws his EMP grenade.

_Five: "Grenade!"

_Ashoka: "Chase fire!"

Everything happened in five seconds. Ashoka command Chase fire. Then EMP works. Knock out the automaton.

_Rex: "What? That's a clanker!"

_Ahsoka: "But she's not an enemy!"

_Anakin: "Ahsoka is right! Also! She's an automaton!

_Rex: "Automaton? That's droid!"

_Ahsoka: "Even she's a droid. You won't be supposed to fire at her!"

_Rex: "Oh no...I'm sorry General...I meant to be punished!

_Anakin: "Don't be upset. I know you want to protect me."

_Ahsoka: "But what should we do? She must be important!"

Suddenly, the automaton awake. She has nausea at first. But then she stands up.

_Fives: "Holy crap. It's alive!"

_Anakin: "Glad to see you…"

_Aurora: "Master…"

Then Aurora walks to Anakin…

SLAM!

Aurora put Anakin down in erotic position!

_Anakin: "What're you doing! Aurora!"

_Aurora: "Semen...I want semen…."

Aurora speaks sweetly. And breathe loudly like horny girls.

_Anakin: "What? My love is forbidden!"

Anakin suddenly remembers what she said earlier in the castle.

"Automaton when received electricity. They will become lustful and suck Male's Spirit Energy or semen until they recovered."

_Aurora: "Anakin~ Anakin~"

_Ahsoka: "Helping Skyguy!"

Ahsoka uses the force to push the automaton. But Aurora uses electric magical gun stunt Ahsoka. Rex uses the stunt blaster. But Aurora shot first. Like Han solo (HAN SHOT FIRST)

WARNING! LONG LEMON!

Aurora kiss Anakin. Her tongue wraps Anakin's tongue passionately. She sucks Anakin's saliva and pours her's. This is very lustful. Strange feeling flow through both body. Aurora's hand touch Anakin's chest gently. Anakin feels hot at his spot. Then Aurora removes her kiss. She handcuffs Anakin. Anakin cannot move his arm now.

_Aurora: "I'll make you feel comfortable. Please refill me."

_Anakin(think): "(I've to use the force…that way. I have to figure out how to.)"

Then Aurora grabs Anakin's duck. (Censored words). And she begins to lick along.

_Aurora: "Master's duck taste like a roasted duck...ahhh"

Actually, She referred to Beijing duck. But on this planet has no Beijing.

Aurora's mouth is so intense. Her saliva is slippery. Then she sucks Anakin's duck. She licks the head and swallows. The sensitive feeling goes through Anakin. She doing it for five minutes and Anakin is going to burst.

_Anakin(think): "(Come on, The chosen one. Think!)"

Suddenly. A known voice comes in Anakin's head.

_Voice: "Release it, Anakin. Then detect the feeling."

_Anakin: "Master Qui Gon?"

_Voice: "Sometimes...Jedi code just an unnecessary bond. At least, you don't have to have sex...Just burst and try to use the force."

Anakin keeps that in mind. His volcano is going to burst.

_Anakin: "I'm cumming!"

_Aurora: "Cum in! I'll drink it all!"

Anakin burst the white lava into Aurora's mouth. White lava flow through Aurora's mouth and throat. It's thick, sticky and hot.

Aurora swallows it all.

_Aurora: "Ugh…delicious…"

_Anakin: "Little help! R2!"

Suddenly, R2D2 spray smoke. It blind Aurora. R2D2 rush to help Anakin. R2 cut the handcuffs

_R2D2: "Peep boob boob peep peep (Anakin! Let's Escape!)"

_Anakin: "I have a better plan, R2"

Anakin Raise 3 finger and Let's the force flew through it. Aurora's eye opens wide. Aurora's system process quick and panicky. Anakin's finger is now full of force. Aurora's eye becomes hornier.

Anakin use force push on Aurora. Then he rubs her death star trench and her breasts. Aurora moans lustfully. Anakin rubs faster and faster. Anakin fires 3 proton torpedo fingers into her death star trench. The proton torpedo made contact with death star meat hull. This makes Aurora moans louder and louder.

_Aurora: "AhhhAhhh A A Anakin! Anakin! Master! Master!"

Feelings flow through her body. Only Anakin force-enchanted finger made her crazy like a Rancor. Then proton torpedo finger reaches death star core. Aurora screams loudly.

_Aurora: "Ahhhh AYAYAYA AHHH"

_Anakin: "FEEL THE FORCE!"

Aurora death star exploded. Aurora releases her juice. The amount is a lot. Aurora's juice wet Anakin hands. The force then turns into white power and flow through Aurora. Aurora screams like anime hentai girls

_Aurora: "HHHAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

But this is not the end. Anakin does it to her more and more.

End of Lemon

\- 30 minutes -

Aurora then fainted. Anakin is wet by her artificial juice and sweat. Anakin is exhausted. He doesn't think this "Force Sex" which turns force power into spirits energy drains his power much. Although, it couldn't compare to real sex that refills Aurora quickly and more efficiently.

However, R2 trolled Anakin by record all of the actions. While Ahsoka and clones watch in shock.

Ahsoka: "That's disgusting"

Rex: "General lost his virginity *Sig*"

Rex somehow cried

_Anakin: "Hey! I didn't insert! Also! I just tried to use the force to refill her energy!"

_Fives: "The most disgusting ways to refill droid energy.

_Anakin: "Alright! We must take the automaton to examine"

Then Aurora awake.

_Aurora: "Master?"

_Anakin: "Aw yeah. Hello there."

(Author: GENERAL KENOBI)

_Rex: "Hey Clanker. I suggest you must come with us."

_Aurora: "I am no clanker. I'm automaton"  
_Fives: "Droid, you have to go in LAAT"  
_Aurora: "I am no droids. I'm automaton"

_Fives: "IT'S THE SAME!"

_Anakin: "Enough chat. Everyone, get in LAAT. You too, Aurora"

_Aurora: "Yes, Master."

Aurora now speaks in cold tone like a droid. The lustful automaton now went. But Anakin knows if she receives electricity or runs out of power. The lustful personality must be back.

The LAAT lifts the ground. Aurora Surprised but didn't react on her face.

_Aurora: "This ship is more fascinating than Gremlin's device."

_Rex: "Ha! This clanker never saw Star Destroyer."

_Aurora: "I'm no clanker."

LAAT fly toward a Venator Star Destroyer. The Star Destroyer is 1140 meters long. It surprises Aurora (But no reaction on her face).

_Rex: "Huh this Clanker is emotionless."

_Fives: "But she is cute."

Aurora cry inside. But Anakin pat her head

_Anakin: "Don't worry Aurora, I'm with you. These guys just suck at women."

_Aurora: "Thanks, master. I'll remember that."

Ahsoka just watches them comfort others jealousy.

\- Venator Hangar -

LAAT landed on the line hangar. Because Venator class Star Destroyers ate carrier, so there are many Starfighter here. Popular Starfighters here are Z-95 headhunter. Also, there's Anakin's ETA-2 too. Along with Y-wing.

Aurora fascinated in those starfighters. But what most impressed her is The Star Destroyer. Every clone stare at her.

_Clone1: "Awwww beautiful woman."

_Clone2: "Are you blind? That's a droid!"

_Clone1: "Oh! My eye!"

Soon, Anakin and his team meet Thrawn… which he is drinking blue milk with a busty woman in blue armour.

_Thrawn: "Look like our General is back."

Then busty one stares at Anakin.

_Woman: "Ara Ara, General look so handsome."

_Automaton: "Valkyrie…"

_Woman: "'Uh oh, mamono."

_Anakin: "Yes she is. But seems not like others. She's not evil enough to rape someone….except for electricity. However, look like I am her new master."

_Thrawn: "Victoria, why don't you introduce yourself?"

_Victoria: "Uh oh sorry. I'm Victoria the Valkyrie. I come here because I have a message from my God."

_Anakin: "What message?'

_Victoria: "Mission and Help request."

**End of episode**


	5. Mission, Help and Soviet 501st company?

**501st Legion and Monster Girl EP5**

**Mission, Help and Soviet 501st company?**

* * *

Dear, 501st Legion.

_I'm a race called "God". We give much living in this world. However, about 4000 years ago. We discovered your galaxy. Our race came to your galaxy and meet the Galactic Republic. Include the legendary Darth Revan. We built the wormhole through the Supergate. Next 3500 years, in my young age we suffer the war from the first demon lord. There are many humans who claim to be "Heroes" to kill demons and monsters for money and experience. Also, the kings fight with a demonic army too.

_However, thanks for Legendary heroes which destroyed first demon lord. The Legendary heroes actually have a ghost teacher named "Darth Revan". We saw your galaxy is more powerful than us.

_Secondary Demon, the mamono queen. Have seen the war and monster-killing. The war and killing monster is violent so she needs to prevent it. She turns the monster in this world into mamono. The cute woman monster girl. Mamono queen hopes Human can live with the monster and bring peace. However, habits stay. The aggressive monster girl is still aggressive. But the mamono change their objective. From eating human to have sex with the human.

_However, this is not a paradise. Monster girls have a strong desire. They seek out men to rape or marry. Many female humans resist mamono. And the theist also hates mamono due to they came out from demons. Elves hate all monsters, so they resist too. The uprising of these causes the semi-war on this planet. The legendary hero now becomes mamono queen husband. They improve their power by having sex every day. The husband warned by Revan many times. But now it's too late. He drowns in desire.

_Your objective is

1) To learn and discover about the monster girl. Their advantages and disadvantages. Send them to me trough Victoria, who is retarded Valkyrie who doesn't even know what glass or hologram is. This is the most important. Because I'm far with this world but I want to know.

2) Defend the innocent human from aggressive mamono. Defend innocent species from many cruel human empires.

3) From the relationship for both good mamono and good human alliance.

_I'll continue to work with wormhole which is malfunction. An asteroid that hit you is our spy. I'm terribly sorry. We're dealing with Thanos so We can't help you. After Thanos die we'll come up with our mightiest heroes, Avenger. If you wonder who I am. I'm Thor Odinson from Asgard. Member of Avenger.

_Please help, The chosen one. The chosen legion. 501st Legion

\- Thor Odinson

* * *

This message display on the hologram. On the display device, it's written "Stark company" The Valkyrie and Automaton surprised hologram (which The automaton didn't react on her face."

_Rex: "Whisky Tango Foxtrot"

_Thrawn: "So, this "Thor" send a help message. Which he promised he will bring back us?"

_Victoria: "Yes he is."

_Thrawn: "Sound like a win-win situation"

_Aurora: "But there's another page of a message"

_Thrawn: "I know you would say that."

* * *

Oh! I forgot! There's another help. The Company of heroes, elite Soviet shock trooper from the past will help you too. Their weapon is quite primitive compared to you. But they fought very well.

* * *

_Anakin: "Company of heroes?"

_Ahsoka: "I will accept them if they can fight. But where are they."

_Anakin: "Maybe another…"

Then, There's a signal of high energy. It's the same as the wormhole earlier but lighter."

_Thrawn: "Track the signal. Where does it come from."

_Clone: "100 km north."

_Thrawn: "Hmmm… move the ship. We need to investigate."

The engine of the Venator lighten

_Anakin: "Thrawn. I've got a piece of information about mamono."

_Thrawn: "What is it."

_Anakin: "Let's Aurora say. Aurora, give the introduction and history you told me."

_Aurora: "Yes Master. I'm Aurora the automaton…"

\- 200 km north -

The forest is quiet. But it will no longer quiet. Suddenly, blue lightning appears in the air from 3 meters from the ground. Before it expands and explodes.

BAM!

Suddenly, the building, tanks, aeroplane and 300 men in strange cloth appears. These men's clothing is Soviet soldiers uniform. They are armed with SVT-40 semi-automatic rifle and PPSH submachine gun. They have light and heavy machine gun too. (I will not give the pictures of guns because I'm lazy). Tanks are 5 T-34-85 medium tanks. 1 IS-2 heavy tank. They have 3 ZIS-3 divisional field gun. They have 6 large cargo truck too.

Russian soldiers seem to be extremely panic. Then a man with ushanka spoke up in Russian. ([x] = Russian)

_?: "[Everyone calms down! We're the shock army! We fear nothing!]"

_?2: "[Dimitri is right!]"

The man in ushanka has a name written on cloth "Dimitri Petrenko"

_Dimitri(Think): "(How it's turn out like this…)

\- 1 hour ago. (Dimitri POV) -

This is the earth in the year 1945. After same Germany lose the war. Dimitri and his 501st company or "Company of Heroes" are resting in the building. Germany has signed surrender pact 10 days ago. However, There's a country called Japan never surrender. This company of 3rd shock army has made many bravery moves. Such as flank armour battalion. Defend Stalingrad. Attack Berlin. Enter the Reichstag. Their leader is the faithful Captain Dimitri Petrenko. He carries PPSH, Mosin and a Shovel to kill Germies. His kill is uncountable.

At this time. The 501st company has fully rest and resupply. Their task is to defend the cargo truck. They're going to leave Berlin The weather is very cloudy.

_General: "[Look after yourself, Captain Dimitri]"

_Dimitri: "[Da, General]"

Dimitri turns back. Then, the second in command intercept Dimitri

_?2: (Same as above): "[Our force is ready.]"

_Dimitri: "[Good work, Eric.]

This is Eric Joe. The half American-British that serve the red army.

He was captured by the Germies and forced to fight at Stalingrad. But he got the plan. He crafts his own flamethrower and betrays the Germies.

In Stalingrad. While 501st is dealing with Panzer. He burns the tank down. But then he was going about to kill by SS unit. Suddenly, Dimitri arrives and kill the leader by shovel. Then Dimitri pulls out PPSH and kills the rest.

_Dimitri: "[Can you speak Russian, comrade.]"

_Eric: "I'm not Germies. I am an American. I speak English

_Dimitri: "English is fine. I'm multilingual."

After that, they go in the adventure. The games corpses lie on the ground while they mixing Vodka and Coca-Cola together. Eric and Dimitri seem to not into politics so they can go together. Their hobby is mixing Vodka with Coca-Cola and Germies count killing.

The main equipment for Eric is Flamethrower and a Tokarev handgun.

\- Back to the times -

_General: [Dimitri, the weather seems to be weird.]"

_Dimitri: "[Rain and thunder never bother Company of heroes sir.]"

_General: "[I order you to look at the sky.]"

Dimitri looks at the sky. The cloud is very intense. They move quickly at their position. But not move to other zones. Lighting goes crazy. Soon, thunder land near their zones. But not the only one. Two..three...four..five...many come to follow more frequently. Suddenly, the cloud open. And the blue light shines on 501st Company. Soldiers panicked. But then there's a voice follow.

_Voice: "Greetings, Brave heroes."

That voice speaks in English.

_Dimitri: "[Who are you? Are you a God?]"

_Voice: "You may say, Russian, I'm Thor. The god of Asgard."

_Dimitri: "[What you god want from us?"]

_Thor: "I want you all…for my mission."

_Dimitri: "[I do not oppose you. But I had a mission to be done.]

_Thor: "A mission to protect little convoy?"

_Dimitri: "[Da, For the motherland.]"

_Thor: "But little you know. In the future, mother soviet will be dissolved in 1991. You may not believe me. But I'm god."

Dimitri surprised. How the mother Soviet will collapse?

_Dimitri: "[So, what's your mission?]"

_Thor: "It's a mission in the future...in another world."

_Dimitri: [Another world?]

_Thor: "I don't have so much time. Thanos is attacking Asgard. I'll send you now"

_Dimitri: [Wait!]

Suddenly, blue light glows brighter. Soon, The light flood all of the company. Everyone closes their eyes. General who pick up video cam closes his eyes too. He wants to record the situation to his homeland.

The 501st company of shock trooper disappears.

_General: [What the hell?]

**End of Episode**


	6. Encounter

**501st Legion and Monster Girl EP6**

**Encounter**

The 3rd shock army was still surprising.

_Dimitri: [Check the supplies!]

The company check their supplies. They have admiration for 3 months. But food supplies are only 1 month. They have to search for a village or town.

_Dimitri: "At least we have Vodka."

_Eric: "And Coca-Cola"

They see the smoke from a distance. Follow by screaming

_Eric: "What was that?"

_Dimitri: someone need help. We must investigate"

Red army rush to the origin of the sound. Tank roll out.

Not too far away, they found a large village in conflict. They were attacked by... thousand of young girls?

There's a girl like a pig too.

The little girls have surprisingly high strength. They use the club to bully villager...and rape him? The Piggirl do the same. They even Rob villagers house too. Women are knocked out and men were raped. The company of heroes doesn't like this. Their technology is primitive. Attacker carry club, spear, hammer. The villagers have swords and machete… no guns

_Dimitri: "[Do you see them, comrade?]"

Dimitri load his PPSH

_Eric: "[I think so. Let's show the power of mother Russia]

And they don't know. A massive starship is coming.

There's a boy who is gonna be raped by a Piggirl.

{X} = local language that speaks like Japanese

_Boy: {Anybody help! An orc gonna rape me!}

_Orc (Piggirl): {Uh oh, a shot, delicious meal.}"

RATATATATA!

Then the Orc girl collapsed. With holes in her body. There is a man with a weird cloth with a weird hat carry strange metal pipe behind.

_Dimitri: "Taste my Papasha, you bitch."

At the same time, There's a little girl with big breasts and dark-skinned girl talking together.

_Big breasts: "Your plan always good. High orc"

_High orc: "I am not as stupid as you, Hobgoblin"

_Hobgoblin: "Pss, let the race begin, my goblin or your orc will steal more men…

RATATATATA

_Hobgoblin: "What was that?!"

Then the red army attacked!

_Red Army: URA!

(Insert Soviet match  watch?v=FdFjmm-A5eo )

The red army runs to their cover and fires their guns. They escort the strangled villagers. Fire at goblin and orc. Tank fire a Hobgoblin. Goblin panicked and close their ear because of the sound of gunfire. Eric unleashes his flamethrower.

FUSSSSSHHH

Goblins scream in pain. The flame looks painful. Eric shows his smirk on his face.

But suddenly, they feel the sun gone. But the weather is truly clear, right? They heard some jet engine. Before everyone looks at the sky…

(Song stop)

_Dimitri: [HOLY SHIT!]

THE MASSIVE STARSHIP ARRIVE!

The shape looks like a dagger with truster. Yes, It's Anakin's Venator

But then, the strange gunship is coming down. With the small corvette.

after the gunship fire laser at goblins. The men in white armour rush down from gunship and fire their "Plasma gun" which shoot the blue light instead of a metal bullet. Then, the corvette landed on the field near the village, before it deployed "Walker" and "Tank" into the battlefield

The walker rush with surprisingly high speed. Shoot the little rival like an animal. They also fire their mortar to blast the Piggirl. The tank fire its laser cannon.

_Goblin: {What are these men? They shoot strange magic!}"

_Orc: {No...all I want just a husband! I don't want to die!}"

Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex, Fives, Thrawn, R2D2, Aurora and Victoria landed near Dimitri and Eric

_Dimitri: [Hey Alien! What do you need from us?]

_Anakin: "Damm, I should bring C-3PO here too."

_Eric: "English? That's easy to talk with."

_Thrawn: "I've sent the recon drone to investigate you all. These young girls are our problems"

_Dimitri: "These bitches are a scumbag. Let's clear them, Alien"

_Thrawn: "Also, You were tasked by Thor right?"

_Dimitri: "Wait? How do you know?"

_Thrawn: "Because we were."

Anakin walks into a battle zone. Anakin ignites his lightsaber. The girls saw the Anakin as a handsome guy. They want him a husband.

But then, They felt .. darkness… behind

No one even knows that Anakin's Dark deeds grow again. He sees the girl raping a boy. Separate him from his mother. Raid and rob the house. This somehow reminds Anakin...his mother. Fear starts, followed by anger. finally...hate

This bitch is like a Tusken Raider. Anakin breathes loudly. Before he blinks. After that, one of his eyes turned yellow with a red stroke.

Anakin has one body. But his mind...Half is Anakin...Half is Vader…

_Goblin: "{Ayaya! Handsome guy, wanna play love with us?}"

_Anakin: "I HATE YOU!"

(Insert Imperial March  watch?v=GpQe4KKU3F4 )

Anakin decided to play hate. Anakin drags a goblin by the force and stabs her. He throws her away.

Koo….powww

Anakin breathing is changed. He breathes loudly like his future… a sith lord Darth Vader

Goblins girls are terrifying. This handsome guy actually a mean person!

Then goblins charge at Anakin. But Anakin slashes their club and spears. Then he slashed all of the goblins rapidly. His lightsaber spin like a wheel. The goblins girls are destroyed.

Anakin soon walks pass red army and clones in their cover. Then Anakin starts to make ultimate moves. He uses the force to grab and choke every goblin around him. Goblins is lifted from the ground before they knocked out.

_Eric: "Monster…"

The goblins are still coming. Then Aurora intercepts Anakin by firing her gun. Her gun fires purple light and knock out goblins. But just knock out. Her gun is designed not to kill. Fire Rate is around 480 rpm. Anakin cut the orc axe and stab her. Then he chokes goblins. The suffering and despair show on the face of a goblin girl. Aurora surprised inside.

_The goblin that got choked: "Help...I just want a husband...Uk!"

_Aurora (Think): "(My master is kind… I grant data from the master registration. But what demon...turn him… into the mean guy… If I don't do something… my master must be lost forever...)"

Yes, it's the demon called "Darth Vader", His future without Aurora. This is what Anakin now. Aurora sees Anakin suffering from his fear, anger, hate. She needs to prevent Anakin from the dark path.

(Art: jgroc/art/Anakin-s-Vision-on-Mortis-668405541 )

Rex is firing his gun on goblins. There're many goblins here. But no match for the red army and the clones. Then there's an Orc jump to ambush Rex from the roof. But Ahsoka jumps and kick an Orc.

_Rex: "Thanks, Ahsoka."

_Ahsoka: "Nevermind…"  
Suddenly...Ahsoka sense something….

Fear...Anger...Hate...Suffering...like his master from Mortis when he turned dark.

_Ahsoka: "No...NOOOOO!"

_Rex: "What? Ahsoka?!"

Ahsoka has a vision of her master in dark armour. Before he wears dark helmet….Darth Vader

_Ahsoka: "My master...gone dark…"

_Rex: "What?!"

_Ahsoka: "Watch out Rex!"

Then Rex turned his face. Ahsoka and Rex dodge the heavy metal club.

_Hobgoblin (Chief): "There there...sweet couple"

_Rex: "Shut your mouth or I'll shut yours"

At Anakin side.

Anakin step on the pile of girls. One of his eyes turned yellow. Aurora walks towards Anakin.

_Anakin: "Hello there...Aurora…"

_Aurora: "Please…"

_Anakin: "What?"  
_Aurora: "Please stop …Master...You're not a demon"

**End of Episode**


	7. Dark Deed shatter

**501st Legion and Monster Girl EP7**

**Dark Deed shatter**

Anakin step on the pile of girls. One of his eyes turned yellow. Aurora walks towards Anakin.

_Anakin: "Hello there...Aurora…"

_Aurora: "Please…"

_Anakin: "What?"  
_Aurora: "Please stop …Master...You're not a demon"

_Anakin: "What? I'm human. No demons here."

Aurora still walks towards Anakin.

_Aurora: "You're a good guy. Please...stop this painful killing."

_Anakin: "All kills are painful."

Aurora approach Anakin. Her programs try to prevent it. But the artificial mind is more powerful. Programs and Mind fight each other. To keep her in line, or approach her master and bring him out of the darkness. Also, the same force ghost is telling her to bring her master out from the darkness.

It's Qui-Gon Jinn

Aurora meant no harm. She then hugs Anakin

_Aurora: "I can see your face like you can see mine."

_Anakin: "Aurora?"

Aurora releases her tears.

_Aurora: "This is what concern feeling is? I know now…"

_Anakin: "Then Stop hugging me and deal with those rapists!"

Her program uprising against her mind. Programs tell her to be in line. But her mind has a bigger ally. Feeling and The Force. Aurora cries harder. Anakin grant his feeling "I'm doing something wrong"

_Aurora: "You are suffering from your bad feelings. I don't know what you faced. But...You're not the master I know. You're kind...you're helpful and wants to protect others. Not a killjoy. Please...tell me...you're not a bad person...tell me my master registration doesn't wrong… You can Hate me. But I'll serve you no matter what. But please… let the past die… but not kill it… Please…That's how we're gonna win. Not by fighting what we hate. But saving what we love.

**(Author: Also, no hate speech about TLJ here. And bully can be done by words. You are a good guy, right? Please don't do a word bully. Even on the internet or Real-life talking.)**

Darth Vader inside Anakin's heart shattered. Anakin's eyes return to normal blue. He looks at what he had done. And watch Aurora cry quietly. This is abnormal for a droid or automaton. Anakin wipes her tears and hugs her.

_Anakin: "I was wrong. I drown in my hatred. But thank you...for saving me...I will not let you cry again. I just break my moral code. Thanks"

_Aurora: "If you see I'm against you. You can punish me."

_Anakin: "No Aurora...I know the feeling of a servant."

_Aurora: "Huh?"

_Anakin: "Because...I'm once a slave since I was young."

_Aurora: "My master...once a slave?"

_Anakin: "We'll talk later. Let's deal with that weird girl first"

Then, the weird girl with an oversized axe approaches them. She's a high orc

_High orc: "{There there, a sweet couple between emotionless}

Automaton and handsome guy huh? I want that man very hard.

Automaton fire her gun. But high Orc deflects it. Her gun is a bit slower than a blaster. Blaster is 60 m/s (According to Adam Savage) and PPSH is 500 m/s **(Author: Star Wars movies made Blaster terribly slow...damm)** Her gun is at 80% at blaster speed. Later, a horde of goblin girls rushes towards Anakin and Aurora.

_High orc: "{HEY GOBLINS! DO NOT RUSH OR...}"

PEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEW

A horde of Goblin takes down easily with a blaster that fire blue plasma of 10 shots per second (If not, I buffed it.) And assist by Dimitri's PPSH with 15 shots per second. Blaster has more damage and more accurate than PPSH trade with slow fire rate and slow bolt

High orc swings her axe. Anakin and Aurora walks towards High orc

_High orc: "{Oh? Are you approaching me? Instead of running away, you're coming right to me?}"

_Aurora: "{My master can't beat the shit out of you without getting closer...Even there's a clone behind, he wanna kick your ass by himself!}"

Anakin raises his lightsaber. He walks faster and faster. Soon, he runs more quickly and quickly. He uses his force speed to approach High Orc. High orc sees Anakin as a blurred figure. She's surprised by his speed. She quickly raises her axe to intercept.

But when Anakin lightsaber blade torches the axe. It suddenly melts and cut the axe like finest scissor cut through thin paper. Anakin manages to cut axe in 4 pieces to show her his power.

_High orc: "{Holy shit}"

Aurora Prepared her gun. Then she fires stun gun and knocks her.

_Aurora: "Subject Terminate"

Then, there are 3 ballistae move forward to the Red Army and the Clone army. Ballistae reloaded and Fire at T-34

Peng!

Ballistae's arrow cannot price T-34. Instead, one of the ballistae easily destroyed by HE cannon.

_Orc: "{Holy shit! What's this power!}"

Then one of the ballistae gets shot and destroyed by T-130 Tank. There is one ballista left. But suddenly, two men in clone armour attack from behind. One of clone fires Z6 rotary cannon at Goblins. Then another clone throws Explosive to a ballista. Ballistae destroyed by...Fives and Echo

_Fives: "Great job Echo!"

_Echo: "Well done too, brother!"

This is Echo. Fives best friend. His ability is greater than many clones.

The battle continues. The goblin and orc horde is falling quickly. Anakin continues his lightsaber strike. Rex and Ahsoka work together. Thrawn uses his Martial arts to knock goblins. Echo and Fives fires blaster at goblins. Dimitri knocks an Orc out by using his shovel. Eric unleashed his flame. Clone troopers and Red army are fighting the enemy and protecting village Goblins and Orc fear those monster in men body. They start to retreat.

_"Goblin: "{Run! Run for your life!}"

All goblins and orc retreat quickly. but they are captured by flank clone army. Victory belongs to both 501st.

_Red Army: [URA URA URAAA!]

\- 1 day later.

Dimitri is sitting in a meeting room with Eric. There're Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex, Fives, Echo and Aurora sitting in too.

All vehicle boarded corvette. Including what belongs to the Red Army. Venator still flies over the village.

Clones and Red army helps villagers repair their things. Which returning is a food supply and Data

Those girls are called "Goblin mamono" and "Orc mamono" Goblin with big breasts is Hobgoblin and the dark skin Orc is a high orc. They won't defeat easily...But 501st can do it easily.

_Dimitri: "So, we are tasked by Thor."

_Thrawn: "Yes, we're. We got a message from thor."

Thrawn inserts a chip into a hologram device. Then, It shows the letter from thor earlier. Help and Mission. Although Dimitri can't read basic. Aurora helps him by speaking in English.

_Dimitri: "What a weird world. So... That horde of girls are Goblin and Orc? Also, Orc is not a pig!"

_Thrawn: "We never encounter those creatures before."

After Thrawn has done his speech. There's a clone enter the room.

_Clone: "Captain Thrawn, we've someone who…"

_Victoria: "Greeting, Thrawn sama"

The Valkyrie suddenly appears behind. With the damaged face.

_Thrawn: "Hit the glass again?

_Victoria: "Aw...Meanie."

_Anakin: "So, what brings you here, Victoria?"

_Victoria: "Another message from Thor"

* * *

Dear: all 501st

_This is important. About supplies, I sent you a supply ship in space. You can meet at coordinate XXX in geostationary orbit of the planet. There are ammo, weapons, tools, fuel and food on the ship. And the food is quite tasteless because of containing. I will send you a supply every two weeks.

\- Thor Odinson

* * *

_Eric: "So, It means we'll never run out of supplies."

_Ahsoka: "If we use it safely"

_Rex: "The next problem is language. We can understand you. But not for the native. We rely on Aurora only...I guess we must replicate the native language from her."

_Aurora: "I've got the data of translation ring."

_Anakin: "Translation Ring?"  
_Aurora: "It's a magical device that translates words to whom wear it. It translates to language that person set."

_Dimitri: "Magical? What do you mean?"  
_Aurora: "This world has magic. Which came from life. Every life had it. It required knowledge to use it. In each life has no equal magic. I can rank form A lot to a little. God, Monster. Human, Animal, Plant. Everyone had it"

_Anakin: "Well, it's like The Force"

_Dimitri: "The Force?"

_Anakin: "Well…"

Anakin explains Jedi The Force like explaining to Aurora in Episode 3. And show them by lifting the mug.

_Anakin: "And Jedi here is me and Ahsoka...my apprentice."

Ahsoka waves her hand.

_Dimitri: "Anakin, You're a teacher? You don't look like."

These words penetrate Anakin's heart like Shoot Panzer IV by T-34-85.

Then, Thrawn received a message.

_Thrawn: "Supply Arrive. We shall get it by using our ship."

_Ahsoka: "But who will defend villagers?"

_Thrawn: "I know you would say that. I've deployed some troops."

_Ahsoka: "You're always clever, Thrawn."

_Anakin: "Take off the ship, We'll go to space."

_Dimitri: "SPACE?"

_Anakin: "Yeah, why?"  
_Dimitri: "It's not a popular topic in my nation. We just make a Rocket. And Germany, sometimes I call germies, my opposite nation has built an incredible rocket called V2 that fire across 334 km."

_Aurora: "Master, You didn't answer mine from when we met. What's space?"

_Dimitri: "Yeah, Alien. I want to know what space looks like."

_Anakin: "Well...I will explain after we reached here."

The Venator Engine Ignited. Venator flying away. It went through the atmosphere higher and higher. Villagers wave their hand. Soon, Venator reached space

\- Behind the Planet's moon orbit -

_B1: "Found a planet sir."

A B1 battle droid is sitting in front of a computer.

There's an old man sitting on the bridge of Lucrehulk-class Droid Control Ship.

(Lucrehulk)

_B1: Lord Count Dooku...What should we do?"

_Dooku: "Let me think…"

_Dooku (Think): "(How This become like this)"

**End of Episode**


	8. Supply

**501st Legion and Monster Girl EP8**

**Supply**

**(Author: I've divided this chapter into 2 parts. Enjoy)**

**(Author: I'm sorry to say. But the pair is locked. However, every men character in both 501 will get their pairs.)**

It's not too long after Supergate opened. Count Dooku wanna intercept the Republic not to reach Supergate.

But when he arrived here. There's nothing. Dooku sent the droid to investigate.

But suddenly, A wormhole accidentally appears again. And suck Dooku's ship inside.

When Dooku awaken He's here. But his ideal still in his mind. "Crush the Republic"

His ship is floating above the unknown planet.

_Command Droid: "Sir, we have scanned this planet and surrounding. We found two ships orbiting sir. One of the ships is getting closer to minor one"

_Dooku: "Little space defence? Great. We'll investigate them"

_Command Droid: "But sir, the bigger is belong to Republic"  
_Dooku: "Then Crush them."

The Engine of Droid Control Ship ignited. Before heading to the destination.

\- At the Supply ship, Orbit of Planet -

_Dimitri: "Whoa! All black! Millions of stars!"

_Anakin: "There's infinite unknown of space."

_Fives: "And don't go out without spacesuit, There's no air in space"

_Eric: "Look! That supply ship has no engine...but why it float?"

Everyone on the bridge, including Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex, Fives, Echo, Thrawn, Dimitri, Eric, Aurora looks at the supply ship. There are red antennas but no engine activates.

_Anakin: "Because there's no gravity in space. But the fact that you're standing because of…"

Then everything floating immediately!

_Echo: "OH CRAP! WHAT HAPPENED TO ARTIFICIAL GRAVITY?"

_Ahsoka: "looks like someone closed it!"

Aurora hugs Anakin tightly. And show her gun

_Aurora: "Master…I will protect you"

_Ahsoka: "Alright everyone, this is zero gravity condition

_Anakin: "Shut up"

Then everything went back to normal.

_Rex: "What happened earlier?

_Thrawn: "I have to do something…"

Then Thrawn walks out of the room.

Anakin: "Alright, Fly the ship and we'll catch it by the hangar.

The Venator moves over the supply ship before it uses a tractor beam to pull it in

The hangar closed. Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex, Fives, Echo, Thrawn, Dimitri, Eric, Aurora comes to check out supply.

_Eric: "Wait...If there's no air in space...Why air inside the ship don't leak out?

_Rex: "thanks to airlock shield."

The supply ship opened. There's a word written in Basic "Leave it hereafter done supply."

Everyone check for supply. There's a Tibanna gas (Which powered blaster) for 3 weeks, MRE, 7.62 bullets and magazine for 3 weeks. HE and AP tank ammo, Coaxium fuel, Fuel Oil. There are 1 Zis-3 cannon and little repair parts. 2 AT-RT (Walker in EP 6) and a T-130 hover tank (Tank in EP6)

Thrawn is coming with Victoria in Wrecked status

_Thrawn: "Next time you will be punished more. Do not mess with any system on the ship. Including artificial gravity system."

_Victoria: "You meanie."

Aurora takes a look at supply ship.

_Aurora: "Lots of stuff... these technologies are far more advanced than me"

_Anakin: "Oh! Aurora, I have a gift for you

_Aurora: "Gift?"

\- Research room -

Anakin is with Aurora. There's a team of scientists working there.

_Scientist: "Skywalker, I've done the upgrade parts for Aurora"

_Anakin: "Good Job."

_Aurora: "Master...what upgrade?"

Anakin shows new guns to Aurora. There're grenade launcher and machine gun. Which designed to fit Aurora's hand. And there's a jetpack with coloured like her skin.

_Anakin: So, this is your brand. new upgraded gun. And a Jetpack"

_Aurora: " Master…are These … my upgrade?"

_Anakin: "Yes, why? You don't like it?"

_Aurora: "I like it..."

Aurora happy inside. She slightly smiles. Anakin pats her head before she installs it by herself.

_Aurora: "New device, New gun and Jet pack installed successfully."

_Anakin: "This is alright."

_Aurora: "Master, promise me."

_Anakin: "Promise what?"

_Aurora: "Do not get angry in the fight...That terrify surroundings."

_Anakin: "I promise.

Suddenly…

BAM!

The red light alerted in a ship

_Signal: "Warning, Warning, the ship is under attack"

_Anakin: "What?"

Anakin rush to the bridge. He sees a spaceship

_Aurora: "What's that? Master."

_Anakin: "Everyone! Man your battle stations! The droid is coming!"

_Aurora: "Droid?"

The quiet space now replaced with Turbolaser light. Pilots are coming in.

Thrawn Command Venator to flank at the rear and destroy the engine.

The Starship rush out of the hangar to Destroy droid control ship

But then 3 Droid gunship landed before fighter coming out.

Each gunship deploys 8 B2 Battledroid and 32 B1 battle droids. They walk in a line formation.

Clone troopers shot them. They are under heavy fire. Soon, Rex and Ahsoka intercept. Ahsoka uses her lightsabers to defect ิblaster bolt. while Rex covering Fire

_Rex: "Watch those wrist rockets!"

There's a Battledroid aim wrist rocket at Ahsoka. But then Rex protects Ahsoka by push himself and her down. The wrist rocker missed.

Red Army comes to help. Although they can't fire at B2 Easily. They fire at B1 instead. Using Mosin and PPSH, it has to use quite multiple shots to disable droids. Eric burns these droids, but it had only light and medium damage.

Then Anakin and Aurora arrive

_Aurora: "These Automatons referred to droid?"

_Anakin: "Evil droids."

Aurora raises her new gun. If fire purple bullet, like repeating blaster (Star wars machine gun). It took 2 shots to destroy B1. Anakin ignited his lightsaber and deflect blaster. Anakin use force push on B2. Aurora supported by fire her grenade launcher to destroy a pile of droids.

_Anakin: "Thanks Aurora"

_Aurora: "It's my honour to protect you."

Anakin continues his lightsaber strike. He deflects blaster bolt back to the droid and slashed in front of. He also uses "Heroic might" to absorb damage and return force push to the droids. Aurora rapidly fires the droid. She gets 3 shot but she's still fine with Automaton body that durable to Heat, Cold and impact. But there's damage too. Although she can't feel pain.

But then, a strange ship appeared. There are 2 droids gunship remaining. This time, Anakin can feel the essence of him before he appeared as

Count Dooku...

**End of Episode**


	9. Space Conflict

**501st Legion and Monster Girl EP9**

**Space Conflict**

A strange ship appeared. There are 2 droids gunship remaining. This time, Anakin can feel the essence of him before he appeared as

Count Dooku...

_Anakin: "Count Dooku"

_Dooku: "I didn't expect the Skywalker."

The droid begins to assault on Anakin. But then Aurora fire Grenade launcher at the droids. Anakin uses the force to throw droid corpse at Dooku. But Dooku can dodge.

_Dooku: "It seems you are more powerful. And there's your friend"

_Anakin: "My power is double more than we last met."

_Dooku: "2×0 is still 0"

Anakin rushes to Count Dooku. The blue lightsaber impact with a red lightsaber. Anakin uses his form V: Shien-Dhemjo to strike Dooku. His blade is like a storm. He spins and strikes his lightsaber blow to Dooku's blade. His blow is heavy and parries Dooku's sabre. However, Dooku who uses from II: Makashi managed to block every blow of Anakin like water in the liver. Anakin strikes his right. Dooku blocks it. But then Anakin strikes a heavy blow on top and turn left quickly. Dooku blocks it but the lightsaber whisks every time he blocks. Dooku feels pain when he parries Anakin's blade.

Dooku begins to counter-attack. He uses force lightning to intercept Anakin. Anakin blocks it with lightsaber before Dooku rush and spins the blade to parry Anakin. Then he uses stab tactic. But Anakin dodges back. Dooku uses the force to throw crates behind Anakin. Anakin dodges it but one of it hits Anakin. Dooku rushes to stab Anakin but he manages to roll.

_Aurora: "Master! I come to intercept to you!"

Then Aurora fires her gun at Dooku. But Dooku blocks it. Aurora ignites her jetpack and charge & fire at Dooku. Then Dooku uses force lightning at Aurora

_Anakin: "Aurora!"

_Aurora: "...Promise me..."

Then Aurora lies on the ground.

_Dooku: "Now...Release your anger."

_Anakin: "Dooku!"

But then Anakin remembers her promise.

"Do not get angry in the fight...That terrify surroundings."

Anakin then calms down. And his mind cooler.

_Anakin: "For Aurora."

Anakin then strikes his lightsaber cold and powerful. Now he uses a new tactic. Control anger and Use it at the right time. Hide feeling like Aurora did. His blow is stronger than before. He manages to damage Dooku's shoulder. Although it's slight damage, it's pain too." Anakin then forces push Dooku to smash with his ship. The Clones and Red army are still encountering with Droids. Fives and Echo both use Z6 Rotary gun to take down B2

_Dooku: "You're more powerful but…

Then Dooku has to block the rapid purple light.

Aurora is alive!

_Dooku: "Whoa, that's an incredible droid."

_Aurora: I will not die…"

Aurora sound sweety. However, her face is emotionless. But her eye is…. Horny? Then she loads the gun and flies upward.

_Aurora: "I will not die until my master gives me real sex!

_Dooku: "What a weird Droid"

Then Aurora fires her "Energy Beam" which is purple energy light like Kamehameha at Dooku. Dooku dodges it but Then it hit the ground. Sent Dooku to fly towards his ship.

The Droids are falling. Ahsoka destroys the B2 while rex covers her. Fives and Echo work together. Fives stab droid by his Vibro knife. Then Echo put a pistol to fire at another droid. Dimitri and His Red army Rapidly fire their PPSH which can still destroy the droid. Eric and his red team throw grenade. Then Eric floods the droid with a flamethrower, make Grenade explode, destroy droids.

_Commander droid: "This is bad, count. Return to the ship."

Then Dooku opens the cockpit of transport.

_Anakin: "Dooku! Why are you running!"

Dooku doesn't speak. But the few droids block their army to prevent. He flies away.

A clone carries Rocket launcher and destroys droid gunship. Now the deck is clear. Another Z-95 Headhunter and Y-wing launch from a hanger. Anakin boards his ETA-2. R2D2 load in his fighter.

_Aurora: "Master…"

_Anakin: "What's up?"

_Aurora: "...live long and prosper."

_Anakin: "May the force be with you."

Anakin's ETA flies out of the hangar. R2 gives a few bleeps.

_Anakin: "This is where the fun begins"

Anakin flies to intercept 3 Headhunter which is fleeing from Tri-fighter

Anakin blasts all Tri-fighter quickly. There are 5 Vulture droids behind Anakin

It fires at Anakin but misses. Anakin spin then he cut the rear engine then increase front one. Make him get behind vulture. Then Anakin shot them like Ace pilot shooting practice drones.

More fighter coming in. This time droid gunship trying to chase Anakin. But Anakin flies faster. He then changes fly direction. He flies upwards. The droid gunship follows. But it didn't receive "it fucked up"

Anakin uses gyroscope to rotate, then he faced droid gunship. He then accelerates his ETA and then fires heavily until it's destroyed

Dimitri sees Anakin from the window.

_Dimitri: Whoa, Dogfight tactic, "Hammerhead"...but in space?"

_Eric: "I wonder if we can fly YAK-9 in space."

_Fives: "No, you can't. Space has no air to fly an aeroplane"

_Eric: "Then how did you fly?"

_Echo: "Well. Those "Ion engine" work like your rocket."

_Dimitri: "Action = Reaction. That's explained a lot"

Aurora sees Anakin with bright eyes...And she is masturbating… Victoria tries to cover her with a cloth. But all clones and red army are busy with droids."

Anakin flies toward engines. He flies closer and closer while there're vulture droids chasing.

_Anakin: "R2, divert shield power to heat resistance shield."

R2 makes a few panic bleeps.

_Anakin: "Do it"

Anakin's ETA comes closer to the engine. Before it's load EMP torpedo. With heat resistance shield he can come closer to the engine. Vulture droid detects the heat. Some run away, some destroyed. But Anakin come closer until he went inside shield zone

Then Anakin fires EMP torpedo.

HIT

When the torpedo hit the engine. The EMP work and shut down the main engine.Y-wing support by firing more EMP torpedo. The Lucrehulk lose its engine power

_Thrawn: "I've got a plan to destroy that ship."

Venator uses the tractor beam to pull Lucrehulk until it flies toward the planet.

Z-95 Headhunter cleans the space. The Lucrehulk falling. It's the Republic's victory.

_Red Army: "URAAA!"

_Clone Troopers: "FOR THE REPUBLIC!"

Soon, fighter back.

_Thrawn: "Report casualties. 40 clones and 5 red armies heavily injured. 100 are minor injured for the pilots...we lose 7 fighters..."

_Victoria (Hologram): "But we've got a pilot. So, no death."

_Thrawn: "How is that possible?"

_Victoria (Hologram): "You calculate too much, my blue commander. Although my Thor uses "Lightning" and a word called "Science". I used magic as valkyrie to lead the soul into Venator. Then, I move the bodies of clones. Sometimes we borrow unfinished clones in the laboratory. And I give soul back into their body."

_Thrawn: "You Lie. That's 0% possible."

_Victoria: "Then why don't you look at the window?"

Thrawn looks at the window. He sees Victoria flies with 3 unconscious clone pilot. The clones are under Victoria's light. Victoria waves her hand

_Victoria: "Calculations is great. But sometimes things are beyond our own calculation."

_Thrawn: "Huh, being taught by retard valkyrie. How pity am I"

_Victoria: "I thought I could borrow Aurora's hand. But she's now...horny"

_Thrawn: "I know that. I'm going to write request"

Thrawn writes request into touchscreen pad. Including more Z-95 and Clone creator set.

But where are Anakin and Aurora? Well…

_Aurora: "I'm cumming! ANAKIN! ANAKIN!

_Anakin: "FEEL THE FORCE!"

This time Anakin uses his force sex again. No insert. Fives and Echo that are walking had a headache after they heard this.

**End of Episode**


	10. Information Collecting & The Forbidden l

**501st Legion and Monster Girl EP10**

**Information Collecting & The Forbidden love**

\- 5 days later -

Venator has been repaired. Clone army and Red army helps Villager repair house and grow crops. The returns are food supply and money.

Finally, Fives got a map of a planet. Combined with a view from orbit.

Five is talking with a human woman in a kimono robe with translator installed on his HUD.

_Villager: "I rarely heard of Thor. That God requests you to learn about monster girls?"

_Fives: "Yes?"

_Villager: "Huhuhu. I've got a place where you can communicate with them easily. It's Zipangu. It's where I was before I met my husband and exile here. Here, this island in the world map."

Villager point at Five's touchpad.

_Villager: "Fascinating Magic Huh?"

_Fives: "No magic. Technology."

_Villager: "The-no-lo-Gee?"

_Fives: "Ah, Nevermind."

\- At Venator Bay -

Anakin, Thrawn, Dimitri, Eric, Victoria and Aurora are sitting at Sci-Fi looking table.

_Anakin: "Mamono ...A monster girl."

_Dimitri: "Monster in mythology turned into cute girls, Huh?"

_Eric: "Extremely weird."

_Dimitri: "If I found Chimaera girl. I'll raise my middle finger and say "BLYAT!" then let she taste my Papasha lead."

he raised his middle finger while saying "BLYAT" too.

_Aurora: "Why Chimera?"

_Dimitri: "Because I read mythology of it and make me scared when I was a child. But now I want it to taste some lead."

_Eric: "If I find a plant monster. I'll burn them to hell."

_Aurora: "What if it's a fire monster? Will you enhance them by fire?"

Eric facepalm. Everyone chuckled except Aurora who chuckle inside and Eric who is Embarrassing.

_Victoria: "Ara-Ara, you seem aggressive on monster girls."

_Dimitri: "Rapist should eat lead. That's it"

_Anakin: "If there aren't lead. Plasma works too."

Then, Aurora get his communications from Fives

_Aurora: "Communication received from Fives. Showing information"

Aurora opens her right abdomen. There are camera-looking device shows underneath before it shows holograms of fives.

_Fives: "Look like we've got big information. There's a place where we can learn and communicate with monster girls and Natives easily. It's called Zipangu. Here on map."

Fives show the map of the Planet. Or they give the nickname "Devushka" which in Russian means "Girl" because of monster girls.

About the Goblin Invaders. Well, because of a shortage of ration. So, we released them to their own place. But rex warned "We've placed a probe to see your actions. If you attack again, well" then Venator blast top of the mountain. Goblin and Orc accepted and terrified." as their husband in their camp terrified too. But they would rather be with their weird wives. Which make Ahsoka gross. She even wants to vomit when she saw a couple doing 'That" things in the forest, which Anakin's force sex never gross as this.

_Anakin: "We should investigate. We need to move a Venator."

_Thrawn: "I knew you would say that."

_Victoria: "Ara-Ara. You're clever blue boy, Thrawn-Kun"

\- a day later -

The people in the village wave their hand. This time the Venator has really gone. But they will help if they can. Every clone and Red army loaded.

_Ahsoka: "I am excited about a Zipangu! Will it like Kashyyyk?"

_Aurora: "Data corrupted. Cannot recognize "Zipangu"... Sorry Master"

_Anakin: "That's OK Aurora. This is where the fun begins."

_Ahsoka: "Try not to do any trouble."

_Eric: "I have a bad feeling about this."

_Dimitri: "Thrawn, how long will this take?"

_Thrawn: " About 2 hour due to planet size."

_Victoria: "Awwww, I might be rot!"

_Dimitri: "Why not travel in space?"

_Thrawn: "Dimitri, we just travel over the sea. Travel to space requires fuel. I don't want to bother Thor much."

_Rex: "Then, why don't we study about mamono we have?"

_Anakin: "Good Idea, Rex"

_Aurora: "I will record it. I've installed a new record unit. And I have 500TB of memory available."

_Anakin: "Then, First is you, Aurora"

Afterwards, Anakin takes picture of Aurora. And Asked Aurora. After that. They got the information card

**Automaton**

** Family / Type**

Golem / Magic Material

** Habitat**

Ancient Ruins

** Disposition**

Devoted, poor at expressing emotions

** Diet**

Human men's spirit energy

** Valkyrie **

** Family / Type**

Angel / Angel

** Habitat**

Heaven

** Disposition**

Calm, serious

** Diet**

Men's Spirit Energy

_Anakin: "Nice pictures, Aurora.

_Aurora: "Thank you, master"

_Thrawn: "You're beautiful, Victoria"

_Victoria: "Thanks."

_Rex: "What about Goblins and Orcs?"

_Anakin: "Someone is lazy enough not to show"

**(Author: Achoo! *Sneeze)**

**_**Dimitri: "When we're waiting here."

Dimitri puts out the Vodka bottle. Eric then put up Coca-Cola can

_Dimitri + Eric: "We drink!"

Another one silent.

_Anakin: "What's that?"

_Dimitri: "VODKA! OUR MOTHERLAND GREATEST DRINK!"

Aurora prepared glasses. Then Dimitri grabs it and pours into the glass. Ahsoka smells it. It's alcohol

_Ahsoka: "That's Alcoholic!"

_Dimitri: "That's why you can't drink this, alien child"

Ahsoka pisses off. Fives and Echo then coming in.

_Rex: "Hello there, echo, fives"

_Fives + Echo: "With pleasure sir."

_Dimitri: "Hey! You wanna drink Vodka?"

_Fives + Echo: "Vodka?"

_Dimitri: "My nation's best drink."

_Rex: "I wanna try"

Then, Dimitri pours Vodka into glasses. Rex, Fives, Echo take their helmet off.

_Dimitri: "Hey! You share the same face! How?!"

Aurora's eyes widen. Victoria surprise as she saw this"

_Anakin: "Do You know the reason we call ourself "Clone Army?"

_Eric: "Why?"

_Anakin: "Because our army made of clones."

Everyone silent...

_Ahsoka: "Ironic…"

_Aurora: "Master ...What is a clone?"

Aurora asked coldly.

_Rex: "Copies of someone or creature.

_Eric: "Copy?"

_Fives: "Yes, except the mind and memory. The clone is the same as the original. And cloning can create many copies."

_Echo: "For us, we're copies of a bounty hunter named Jango Fett. He's a very skilled bounty hunter."

_Rex: "And we're engineered."

_Dimitri: "Engineered?"

_Rex: "Every life are formed from small parts called cells. Which contained DNA which contain genes or I wanna say ...life codecs

_Dimitri: "I barely heard of DNA. It defines every cellular life what could it be. But it's edible?

_Rex: "Yes it is. We have edited to grow faster and devoted."

Victoria begins to cry.

_Victoria: "Created men… not born?"

_Rex: "We're created, trained to be soldiers."

_Victoria: "How cruel. The god has to give their life…"

_Rex: "Which god then? We aren't believed in god. Ahhh…. For Thor?, he has shown us he's Advanced alien lifeform."

_Victoria: "That's not true!"

_Anakin: "But even they're created. I still count them as a brother"

_Aurora: "These created men...brother?"

_Anakin: "Yes, I don't mind how they created. They're still counted as a person. As soldiers. No reason to hate them because of how they were born."

_Aurora: "Master...You are so kind…"

_Victoria: "At least... they can still be loved or love"

_Thrawn: "They can be loved. But their love is forbidden"

_Victoria: "W...why?!"

_Eric: "Let me guess. Because Genetics and they're the same. They'll cause many problems to the child such as 'who's their father' or 'genetic disorder' etc."

_Ahsoka: "Yes… Jedi are forbidden too."

_Victoria: "W...why?!"

_Anakin: "because they could lead to jealousy and fear of loss, and ultimately the dark side of the Force. Jedi prevented it by rules."

_Ahsoka: "Which the light side of the force is about creation and life. The dark side is about destruction and death."

_Dimitri: "If I didn't saw Anakin's anger or force ability you show. I won't believe you. Is that anger count as the dark side?"

_Ahsoka: "Master...That was you..?

_Anakin: "Maybe...I'm sorry…and yes...it's count"

_Aurora: "Don't worry..."

Aurora hugs Anakin tightly from left. Her cheek is with Anakin's left arm

_Aurora: "I promised with him. Not to get angry."

_Ahsoka: "Aurora...You might be a droid. But you know…"

_Aurora: "My database has proceeded. Love can lead to dark. But also pull back to light. With the love that gives hopes and value of others. If that love connected. Even death can't be cut."

_Anakin: "Aurora…"

_Victoria: "Great job! Aurora! Love has no border!

_Thrawn: "Hmmm… interesting. But for me, Love is just a normal bound between two species or things. That's it"

_Victoria: "Thrawn, you meanie!"

_Thrawn: "Do I say anything wrong? I just tell the truth."

Thrawn is acting cold. But Victoria gets angry.

_Victoria: "One day you will know the value of it!"

Victoria folded angrily. Thrawn smirk slightly.

_Rex: "I understand Thrawn. But could you understand any words from Victoria and Aurora?"

_Fives + Echo: "No?"

_Dimitri: "But at least. The clone and the can do this"

Then Dimitri hands everyone Vodka. Except Eric and Ahsoka got Coca-Cola. Aurora and Victoria watch their glasses in visible confusion.

_Dimitri: "Za Zdorovie!"

Dimitri Shouted. Everyone watched their faces before they clink glasses

_Everyone: "Za Zdorovie!"

**End of Episode**


	11. Zipangu

**501st Legion and Monster Girl EP11**

**Zipangu**

The Venator finally arrived. After the ship flies through the sea. Even from 10km away and it's cloudy. We can see a port civilization from a probe droids here. Many ships are Japanese style ship. Culture is Japanese too.

_Ahsoka: "Whoa, this is not like Kashyyyk."

_Anakin: "But I like it, snip"

_Ahsoka: "Who says I don't like it? Skyguy."

_Eric: "Japs…"

_Rex: "What's wrong? Eric?"

_Eric: "This reminded me at Pacific front. We fight with soldiers with the same culture. Even though I live in Russia but my friend takes photos of them."

_Rex: "How is it?"

_Eric: "Beautiful culture. But the soldiers are stupid. They charge with no fear to die and they shout "BANZAI!"

_Dimitri: "Eh… Eric… Russian did the same but we said "URA!"

_Eric: "Oops, sorry. I don't mean to oppose you."

_Thrawn: "Let's meet them."

As the Venator arrived from the cloud. The people down there are panicking. The human not only men but women and children too, Even animal stare at Venator, mamono hugs their husband.

{X} = Local Japanese

_Human man 1: "{What is that? A God?}"

_Human man 2: "{This must be the end of the world!}"

_Mamono 1: "{WE'RE DOOMED!}"

_Mamono 2: "{Help me! Husband! I don't want to die!}"

_Loli Mamono: "{Papa! Mama!}

Both men guards and cat ears mamono guards are coming towards the port with red skin mamono who carry large Nodachi too. They're shocking in this Starship horror.

However, there's a Weasel mamono under the bridge who instead interested in this horror

_Weasel mamono ?: "{Whoa~~~Sugoi~~~}"

Suddenly, a blue light appeared from the ship. Before it shows a giant figure of a male human.

_Blue light: "Greetings. I'm Jedi General Anakin Skywalker of Galactic Republic. We come from space."

Everyone silent

_Anakin: "And We come in peace."

After that, The thunder suddenly appeared. Before it's windy. But it never bothers the Venator.

_?: "{Greeting. Traveller}"

In the ship. There's a wire connected with Aurora. Ready to Auto-translate. And the scientist is copying Japanese-like language too.

On the ground, people look at the Sky. At the sky, there's a woman with Snake lower parts appeared. She has green scales at hand and lower parts. She has Purple hair. She's busty and she carries orange orb crystal. She flies in front of the Venator

_?: "{Can you speak our language?}"

The Venator silence before respond

_Anakin: "{We can't. However, we have Auto-Translator. So we can.}"

_?: "{Facinasing Magic, huh?}"

Echo and Five on command bridge whispered. While Anakin stand on hologram input

_Echo: "So...that unknown author law is true."

_Fives: "Yeah...Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic."

Actually, that's Clarke's. But no one here knows him. Even those who are from WW2 Earth.

Back to Anakin

_Anakin: "{Let's me introduce ourselves again. I'm Jedi General Anakin Skywalker of Galactic Republic. I Command 501st legion of the clone army. And I also command assistant of the 501st company of soviet shock trooper. We came in peace.}"

_?: "{I do not fully understand. But you're a leader of army right? Then, I'm Ryuko Ryujin the Ryu mamono. If you don't know, Ryu is a type of dragon. Huhu. I'm the ruler of the Haruna state of Zipangu region"}

_Anakin: "{I would like to Park the starship over the sea of this city. We can use hover mode to make the ship float in the air. Would you allow?}"

_Ryuko: "{Of course, I allow}"

The Venator lower the engine sounds and uses repulsor lift instead. Using the fantastic space technology that we don't know how it works.

Soon, The several LAAT launched from the Venator's bay.

_Ryoko: "You can land these machines of yours at my castle. There's a lot of places here."

The LAAT fly towards Japanese castle. There's a lot of places outside of it. But where castle at there's a lot of pillar-shaped mountains

_Ahsoka: "Beautiful..."

_Thrawn: "Every planet has its own interesting point."

The team. Including Anakin, Rex, Ahsoka, Thrawn, Fives, Echo, Dimitri, Eric, Aurora and Victoria has chosen for a diplomatic mission. They arrive at the castle gate. Soon it opened. Ryoko greeting in front of the gate with The red Samurai armoured guy behind her. There're red soldiers with Yari (Japanese lance) alongside.

_Ryuko: "{Welcome to the Haruna state of Zipangu. Traveller. Fufu...There are an Automaton and Valkyrie. You're attractive more than I think, Anakin}

Aurora stares at Anakin jealously.

_Ryuko: {Fufufu...Automaton-san. I have a husband. No need to jealous. That red Samurai guy is named Kenshiro. He's my husband.}"

The red Samurai bow himself.

The diplomatic team follow Ryoko and Kenshiro into the castle.

\- Meeting room -

The meeting room is a Japanese traditional style. Everyone sits on the pillow. The room ground filled with tatami mat. There's one large Japanese table in the room. Ryuko and Kenshiro sit at the head of the table. Diplomatic Team sit alongside.

After that, Diplomacy begins. Aurora connect the Auto-Translator

First is the introduction. Anakin tells the story of how he got here.

_Ryuko: "I don't understand "Wormhole" but it's a portal, right?"

Then he tells some of the advanced technology like Blaster, Starships etc.

_Ryuko: "I wonder how effective is light shooting weapon compared to sword and magic. However, the ship sailed through stars? If there aren't the Massive things over my city I will not believe it.

_Rex: "You will surprise in its destruction."

_Ryuko: "And Anakin. At your belt is strange light weapon called Lightsaber right? Fascinating."

Next, are Jedi and The force. Anakin shows it by lifting teacup.

_Ryuko: "Magic without sprit energy?...wait...I have seen it...but more powerful"  
_Anakin: "Yes It's a lot more powerful...WHAT? You've seen it?"

_Ryuko: "Yes, That man...Savior. Conqueror. Hero. Villian. He was all these things. He's not a god. An unknown god lend him an avatar to gets down here. A teacher of Legendary Heroes. His name is…."

_Anakin: "Revan!"

_Ryuko: "You know him?"  
_Anakin: "He is the Ancient Jedi master. Also Sith lord. Savior, Conqueror, Hero, Villian. He was all these things. He alive 4000 years ago. He's our legend of where we came from. Thor said he's arrived here. But he also had an avatar?"

_Ryuko: "Yeah. There's a lot of legend about him. His Avatar sealed in ice at Dimyoku icy moutain in the South edge of Zipangu."

_Anakin: "Then, He might be a key to win the clone wars."

_Ryuko: "Clone wars?"

Anakin tells the story of the clone wars. He also opens the files of the war. It terrifies Ryuko but inspired Kenshiro.

_Kenshiro: "Hohoho! You're a warrior then, Anakin"

_Anakin: "We're the peacekeeper. But the wars forced us."

_Kenshiro: "There's no peace without a war. But you war is very terrified. Yet interesting! Your "blaster" might be barbaric but yet the war requires no justice. It's interesting"

_Ryuko: "The soldier who created...versus the million of metal golems?... Starship fire across the Peaceful space… billion of casualties. A peaceful place forced into war… It's terrifying!"

_Kenshiro: "Billions? That makes our battle with the Order and demonic army seem small!"

_Dimitri: "Where we came from. There's a war too."

_Ryuko: "You came from different places right? Tell me…"

Dimitri starts of the Soviet Union.

_Ryuko: "Land of equality and pleasants? That's confusing."

_Dimitri: "I'm not into politic but I'll tell you. Communist is the philosophical, social, political, and economic ideology and movement whose the ultimate goal is the establishment of the communist society, which is a socioeconomic order structured upon the common ownership of the means of production and the absence of social classes, money, and the state."

Ryuko starts to confuse.

_Dimitri: "Politics always hard. But I'll say it simply. It's where everyone is equal and owns everything together."

_Ryuko: "But...what about war?"

_Dimitri: "Well…"

Dimitri tells about WW2. He got a picture of a man on the land. Death of Stalingrad and Panzer. Yet It terrifies Ryuko but inspired Kenshiro. He also tells the slugthrower weapon "Firearm"

_Kenshiro: "Again, Babaric but interesting weapon"

_Rex: "Slugthrower is Ancient for us. Yet effective"

_Ryuko: "World of the only human… fight together with the bloody weapon"

Then the diplomatic continue. Anakin shows the message of Thor.

_Ryuko: "You came to the right place. This land "Zipangu" is where monster and human live together. I and Kenshiro are the leader of Haruna. You can stay here and learn every species of monsters."

_Anakin: "Thanks, madam"

_Ryuko: "Also, You can get the wives here…"

_Thrawn: "But our loves are forbidden…"

_Ryuko: "That does not matter. Love is love. No one changes it."

_Thrawn: "Love is just a normal bound between two species or things. That's it"

_Ryuko: "Hehe. You're a stubborn warrior like Kenshiro. One day you'll end up having a mamono wife like him."

_Victoria: "Yeah Yeah! You Stubborn blue human!"

_Thrawn: "I'm an alien called Chiss dude."

Then, Ryuko tells the stories of Zipangu. It's where the human and mamono lives together. Manono and human respect each other. No raping like Demonic Army. Or Anti monster like the Order. Ryuko also explained The Order is the religious organization that reveres the Chief God who is purported to be the creator of the world. They hate monsters and worship Chief God.

However, Ryuko doesn't know Thor. And there's no Thor in The order religion.

And also, there's an opposite side of the Order. The Demon Queen. She has the power compared to the god. She turns many monsters into mamono for the Sake of the world. However, in western. Mamono still had their aggressive moment with human and try to rape them. And they try to enslave humans and turn women into a succubus. Demon Queen also had "Demon Army" too.

For Zipangu, we don't oppose the Demon Army.

But for the sake of human and Mamono. Haruna had a secret...

_Anakin: "Then...We'd like to help Haruna. Is there any problem within Haruna?"

_Ryuko: "Oh, There's a lot. You can read it from the quest board in front of our castle. But our biggest is The Order outpost. They landed 1000 troops at the beach in the north far away. I am afraid they'll attack Haruna soon. And they have captured Mamono. Would you help?"

Then, Anakin whispers to Thrawn and the team. In the end. They all agree.

_Anakin: "I'll show you the power of 501st."

_Ryuko: "501 seems it's legendary numbers. 501st Legion "Republic's fist" and 501st company "Company of Heroes". Show us your Legend"

Anakin, Rex, Ahsoka, Thrawn, Fives, Echo, Dimitri, Eric smirked. Aurora and Victoria had visible confusion.

However, The Weasel mamono from before had seen their moves using improved eyes. She has Zig-zag dark violet hair. Dark violet kimono. Unknown blue triangles on her cloth. and spike fur at lower leg

_Weasel mamono ?: "That men in armour looks interesting… I have to masturbate...I'm so horny"

After that, She got in the forest. Then she got knocked out by The Order.

_The guy in armour: "Raiju...huh?"

But The operation "Titanium fist" had begun. Soon, the order will taste the lead and the plasma.

**End of episode**


	12. Operation Titanium fist

**501st Legion and Monster Girl EP12**

**Operation Titanium fist**

At night.

Anakin, Rex, Ahsoka, Thrawn, Fives, Echo, Dimitri, Eric, Aurora and Victoria are planning for "Operation Titanium fist". They have sent a probe droid to scout. They found a large camp base.

Their weapon. Mostly relies on sword and spear. There're crossbow and bow for secondary. The people in robes are mages. The priest is used to heal. And 30% is a knight which had heavy armour and horse. The leader which is a Lord is at the centre. Their sword is medieval broadsword mostly. Their Lord uses a rapier. No sign of guns. They have 3000 people in garrison.

_Dimitri: "Anyway, Why Titanium Fist?"

_Anakin: "It's cool. Why?"

_Dimitri: "Nothing."

_Thrawn: "Their weapon is primitive compared to us. But do not go incautious. Which incautious always lead to bad things.

_Aurora: "Our objectives is One, Rescue Hostages. Two, Destroy all The Order troops. Three, kill or capture the lord"

_Rex: "But why they take hostages?"

_Aurora: "The Data from probe droids. When raising the volume of the sound. I can receive it. They use them to the negotiation of the city with Zipangu. They will take as Hostage and Trade with Territory.

_Thrawn: "I've got a plan"

Thrawn strategies. First, Their squad "Eternal Astra" will attack from above using LAAT. They will attack directly. Then Squad will lead Hostage to the Armory before retreating into the forest. After the raid. There's a surprise to The Order. The 501st Legion and Company of remaining troops will clear the sector after the surprise. All strategist here knows what is the surprise. Except for Dimitri, Eric, Aurora and Victoria. The operation started next night

\- Next night -

This is a peaceful night. The Lord in all armour is talking with the Knight.

_Lord: "How many hostages we got?"

_Knight: "We have 200 hostage sir."

_Lord: "Good. we'll start negotiation with…"

Wrrrrrrrr…..

_Lord: "What was that?"

_Knight: "My Lord! An unknown large metal bird which carries men in armour is coming! They landed in the Hostage Cage!"

_Lord: "What? Take me to intercept! They're hostile of course! Alert all guards!"

The alarm drum roared. At the cage, The 5 LAAT landed which surprised medieval troopers. It carries 10 Arc clone trooper, 10 Red guards, and Anakin, Rex, Ahsoka, Fives, Echo, Dimitri, Eric, Aurora. Victoria and Thrawn somehow ended up here. All of them are 30

_Trooper 1: "{What is that?}"

_Trooper 2: "{Bring the ballistae!"}

Fives required no answer and he fired Z6 rotary gun at Troopers.

_Trooper 1: {What's that Magic? ARGH!}

_Anakin: "Rex, Ahsoka. Destroy the ballistae. I'll go release these hostages and find the Lord then struck lightsaber into his ass. Aurora follows me. All remaining deal with guards and Release the Hostages."

Everyone separate to do their duties. Rex and Ahsoka heading toward first ballistae. Ahsoka uses her force speed and Approached Ballistae. She cut the ballistae down. Rex shoots the man who is getting to ballistae and Throw his grenade to destroy ballistae. But suddenly Ahsoka was targeted by another ballista while she's not aware.

_Rex: "Ahsoka! Watch Out!"

Rex then runs to push Ahsoka down before she was shot by ballistae. The result is Ahsoka is safe. Rex was shot at the bag. Moderate damage to Rex. And Rex is pressing positions. Ahsoka bushed.

_Ahsoka: "Rex!"

_Rex: "I'm okay...Thanks to my bag for saving me."

_Ahsoka: "Thanks ...Rex...You saved my life... Many times"  
_Rex: "It's a payment for you who saved me more times."

Rex holds Ahsoka's hand to get her up. Rex nearly falls to the ground because of his injuries. But Ahsoka hold his hand and inject him a Bacta

_Ahsoka: "Do not die...Rex"

_Rex: "I'm a clone. I'm expendable"  
_Ahsoka: "Not to me."

Ahsoka uses the force to Stop ballistae's arrow before sending it back and destroy the ballistae. There's a soldier carry crossbow nearly shoot them but Rex draws his gun and shoots him. Arrow fly away and struck in other's guard chest.

_Ahsoka: "I guess when we're back we might find Zipangu restaurant to eat together."

_Rex: "Nice I idea"  
_Monster girl: "Hey! That couple! Please Help me!"

_Ahsoka: "I'll help! But stop calling us a couple!"

Ahsoka uses a lightsaber to free Kappa girl

-Another side of Operation-

Lord has intercepted the battle.

_Lord: "Report Situation!"

_Trooper: "Sir! They had 30 people but they overwhelm us with a strange magic weapon!"

_Lord: "What weapon!"

_Trooper: "A strange metal rod ...ukkk!"

Then the trooper float in the air. He is lifted by strange energy before he got pulled and pierced with a blue hot blade made of light… a lightsaber

_Anakin: "{Found...you. Evil Lord}"

Anakin said in broken grammar native language.

_Lord: "{Why?! You're human! You were supposed to destroy monster not join them...}"

Anakin barely translated

_Anakin: {"Because...I...am...Jedi}

Then the lord's sword glow. He uses his magic to get behind Anakin with high speed. We can see everything blur here.

_Lord: "{It's ended.}"

_Anakin: "{Yes...your end…}"

Suddenly, the Lord's sword broken into 3 pieces with melt mark.

_Lord: "{What? My sword is broken? HOW! This is the Mythril one!}"

_Aurora: "{Because his sword is 10000 degrees Celsius plasma.}"

(Author: According to the web. Plasma is 8000-25000 Celcius And Lightsaber made of plasma. So I use the middle one.)

_Lord: "{Shut the fuck up you Automaton shithole…}

The Lord was shot by Aurora. But then the Lord uses the magical ring to absorb the gun. But he didn't aware Anakin. Anakin uses his lightsaber to cut his ring. Then he pushes the Lord before Aurora uses stun electric shocker to knock out the Lord. Anakin walks towards the Lord… with Vader's breathing sound. He's going to make a killing blow until Aurora warns him.

_Aurora: "Master...I have got a better plan than killing."

Anakin turns his face towards her. He has a yellow eye again.

_Aurora: "With the "Interrogation Droid" you have. We can extract his data about the Order movement."

_Anakin: "But that droid creates so much pain. and there's no point to leave this bastard alive! He has done this thing! Capture the innocent!"

_Aurora: "You have anger, aren't you? At least he didn't kill them. If we have Data of the Order, we can protect more innocent"

Anakin felt sorry. He knows he let Vader corrupt him again. He deactivated his Lightsaber. His yellow eye faded

_Anakin: "Who will carry him?"

_Aurora: "With my Automaton's strength I can carry him out"

Aurora lifts the lord and carries him like a sandbag. Anakin shouted out after he received a message from Thrawn

_Anakin: "Corvette Already landed! Move the hostage to that Area!"

-Another side of Operation-

Thrawn is using blaster combine with martial art. He shot a guard then kick the behind one before turn quickly and uppercut knock the guard

_Thrawn: "How many kills did you get? Victoria"

_Victoria: "35, isn't this thrilling like I said? You'll lose"

_Thrawn: "Retard one. I've 40"

Victoria's face shows shocking emotion while she uses her large sword smash the rival's head. Then her face changed to bloated cheek like Puffer Fish. But ...this is cute… until she shoots a yellow light beam to destroy fives guards. In this time, Thrawn gets other six guards.

_Victoria: "You meanie!"

Why strategist like Thrawn ended up here? Well…

\- Around 5 hours ago -

_Thrawn: "What's the matter, Victoria?"

_Victoria: "I need to challenge you, Thrawn."  
_Thrawn: "Why should I accept?"

_Victoria: "Because It's the sound of my god, Thor."

_Thrawn: "Thor is dealing with Thanos. And I'm an atheist. Thor is just an alien with high technology."

_Victoria: "That's not true!"

Thrawn: "Victoria, you must analyze between "The sound of God" And "The sound of your heart". There's a fine line of it."

Victoria: "And you must know the value of love!"

Then Thrawn walk closer then he rubs her chin. Victoria surprised and panic. Her heartbeat more frequency

_Thrawn: "What is this? You said you're a maiden royal to your god. But you are just panic as a woman when a chiss guy hold rubs chin."

_Victoria: "You meanie... If you're not fighting. You're a coward. No… Your race chiss or something like that is a coward! YOU'RE JUST A STRATEGIST WHO ALWAYS SITS FINELY IN THE BACK!"

Thrawn stop rubs her face. Then he scratches his neck. He annoyed her. But he knows she tries to provoke him. However...

_Thrawn: "Is that so...What is your deal."

_Victoria: "Guard kill count and hostage saving. If anyone has more kill or save plus each other. That's one win. Count only land fight.

_Thrawn: "What's the reward for the winner?"

_Victoria: "Winner can do anything to the loser."

_Thrawn: "Deal. If you lose I'll send you to clean the ship's toilet, repair stuff even serving food for the clones."

_Victoria: "But If you lose. You'll...will…will…"

Victoria blushes very hard.

_Victoria: "Be taught by me how to stop being a meanie."

_Thrawn: "Deal."

\- Present -

_Victoria: "It's 46 to 46 then"

_Thrawn: "The Corvette is ready, Skywalker"

_Anakin: "Corvette Already landed! Move the hostage to that Area!"

Thrawn said while using a stick like a pencil stab Guard's neck then put the Guard into the cage. Killing him… Thrawn is like a john wick.

_Victoria: "Not bad. But…"

Then there is more reinforcement. Victoria raise her large sword

_Victoria: "In the name of Thor!"

Victoria's sword glowing and absorb the light. It's like sunlight. Then the yellow lighting follows. Before she slashes the air. The light extended and cut everything in 30 meters. There's lightning follow, electric shot 30 reinforcement.

_Thrawn: "Impressive."

Then Thrawn goes mad like john wick. We can see his red eyes glowing red light. He uses PPSH he borrowed and DC-15 to blast guards. He uses martial arts throw guards into wood camp then Thrawn light the wood. Burn them. Killed 29.

Victoria sees the last hostage. She's the last hostage. A weasel one. She's...well...masturbating…

Victoria requires no answer and she slashes the cage. You can see Fives and Echo goes crazy on the guards with Z6 rotary guns. They feared mamono. But this weasel watches and masturbate more and more.

_Victoria: "Raiju...huh? You're free. But you must come with us."

_Raiju: "Ahhh...Ahh...Huh? Valkyrie? What are doing here?"

_Victoria: "I'm ordered by 501st clone trooper which is tasked by Thor to help you. That crazy men in white you watch and masturbate is 501st too."

_Raiju: "Thor? I guess…"

_Victoria: "Better be quick."

Fives still goes mad. He carries Z-6 rotary gun and spread fire at guards. The guards wiped as a Japanese soldier ran into a BAR. Dimitri is leading hostage to the area. Eric unleashed his flamethrower to prevent the reinforcement. Fire everywhere because of eric.

_Guard: "{Dammit! What weapons do they use?! Is that firearm?"

_Mage: "{I cast water…Arggh!}

Mage and a guard killed by echo's grenade

The hostage and 501st Army escaped into the forest. There's a corvette waiting in. All mamono rush into the corvette. Until the last one, The Raiju has boarded the corvette Aurora carries strained Lord with her. All both 30 soldiers including Anakin, Rex, Ahsoka, Fives, Echo, Dimitri, Eric, Aurora, Victoria and Thrawn made their way to get inside corvette. Now, a corvette is full of mamono.

_Anakin: "Take off!"

The corvette took off. Guards are terrified when they see the strange object took off and go away.

_Guard 1: "What's that?! A large ship flying?"

_Guard 2: "Look at the Sky that way too!

The massive thing like dagger appeared in the sky. If you have keen eyes, it's "Cannon" Rotate and aim at them

_Thrawn: "Dear Victoria, Red soldiers and Remaining mamono. I'll show the secret...However, This is the very tiny one….

Thrawn speaks on the communicator. Victoria, Aurora, Dimitri, Eric and Anakin can see the Venator and its poor target from there.

_Thrawn: "**Execute Orbital Bombardment**"

PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW

Large blue light ignited from its cannon. The hell begins. The guards didn't have time to hide or screamed. They got burned, then their body ripped apart. Turn into ashes. The plasma of the Turbolaser is too hot for the blood, so there's no blood and gore. However, this is very terrifying.

Not even 20 seconds. The entire area is covered in blast and heat.

Anakin felt the sorrow but he's used to it. There are more death and orbital bombardment in his life. He tries not to be depressed. But as force sensitive. He can feel a painful death.

Anakin could see aurora eyes recording this. And it's depressing inside.

Aurora has learned emotion more and more. First is love. Then concerning. Then joy, Thankful. She learned what is anger and hatred from Anakin Vader.

And this time. She learned directly...Fear

Dimitri, Eric and red army shocked in its destruction too. This horror can be compared to the Atomic bomb.

_Dimitri: "Holy shit…."

_Eric: "Maybe this is what Hiroshima like…"

Even the lord that captured and just awake. He terrifies in this destruction. His army is gone. Everything has gone. Every mamono see this. This is a comment from kappa one.

_Mamono: "These saviour men...They're not a completely nice husband...They had a demonic heart and power...Are they human?"

An ARC trooper comment back

_ARC trooper: "First time you see Orbital Bombardment? I know that feeling. But I've seen it many times. Now I get used to it. And no, We're not demons. We're 501st Clone Legion, with 501st Company of 3rd Soviet shock army."

The Raiju one has to stop masturbating and watch this horror

But who feared most. Is Victoria. "What kind of humans are these? They can create such a destructive weapon and Tactic." This is what she thinks. She both terrify. And Angry.

_Victoria: "Thrawn ...you meanie…"

**End of Episode**


	13. Metallic Kiss (1)

**501st Legion and Monster Girl EP13**

**Metallic kiss (1)**

**Note: I gotta say... This story-based don't have any Harem. Based on a single romance. Which pair did I ship? You figure it out. But I'll write about more Monster girl type and World crosser romance. How? Add more men!**

**"If you want multiple girls but you don't want Harem. Add more men! (****Thinking Black Guy Meme)"**

Victoria is still depressed.

The operation completed 4 days ago. The orbital bombardment was terrifying.

But according to the clone. Real Orbital bombardment could wipe out a continent. THIS IS A VERY LITTLE ONE

The destruction this time. It not only destroys the entire camp. All of surrounding in 500 meters destroyed. This incident is known to native as "Exploding Light Rain" all witness said as the same sound

"There's nothing left. It burned everything. Everything in the burning range is flat. The crater is 30 meters deep. Not even know The Order was here."

But all clones are get used to it.

In conclusion. Mission success. Yet it intimidates native. It was part of Thrawn's plan. Why? Because the native will know the power of 501st and not dare to fight them.

The lord is captured. But he is jailed by Ryuko. He's stubborn until he witnesses Interrogation Droid and Anakin's force. They got some the Order's data.

All captured mamono return to their home. Except Raiju one. She is seeking a clone husband. But she soon knows they had the same face.

Now there's "Eternal Astra" Squad. There's Anakin, Rex, Ahsoka, Fives, Echo, Dimitri, Eric, Aurora, Victoria and Thrawn for members. This squad's purpose is for the elite mission.

This is a peaceful day… and this is a peaceful episode.

* * *

Anakin just wakes up from the bed. Then he accidentally grabs something. It's soft like a dough.

_Anakin: "Hmmm...I think there's nothing on my bed except for a pillow and a blanket...so soft.."

Anakin crumpled this soft thing as he's sleepy. Then he noticed some hot air breath. This breath is slightly hot and he suddenly knows who's sleeping with. There's one with hot mechanical breathing. He opens the Blanket.

Aurora is sleeping with Anakin!

And Anakin is grabbing Aurora's breast!

Aurora gently opens her eyes.

_Aurora: "Master...Are you awake?"

_Anakin: "Aurora?! Why you're in my bed?"

_Aurora: "I want to pleasure you. I calculated that sleeping with you will comfort you."

Anakin silent. He then brushes and quickly put the grabbing hand back.

_Aurora: "Am I doing anything wrong?"

_Anakin: "Nothing Aurora. Thanks for concerning me."

Anakin pat Aurora's head. Aurora smile a little bit

_Aurora: "If you don't mind… why don't we explore the city of Haruna?"

_Anakin: "Great Idea! Let's go then!"

Aurora stares at another way shily.

_Aurora: "Thanks...master…You're so kind"

\- Haruna Plaza -

This city is truly Japanese Ancient City. There are many carts here. The shop opens delightfully and there's a group of clone buying fish. Mamonos walk alongside with human. This city is truly the middle point between human and mamono. There's even Russian soldier flirting with Inari waitress.

Aurora and Anakin recording the city of Haruna. Aurora leads Anakin to the large good-looking blacksmith shop.

_Blacksmith: "{Wellcome. What would you like? … 501 the World crosser huh?.}

The native starts to call both 501st Legion and 501st Company as "501 the World crosser" As they travel across the world and they have a common number: 501

_Aurora: "{I would like to see your art in sword making.}"

_Blacksmith: "{Aw yeah, haha. Your Blaster and Firearms are effective. But the Katana also an art. Did I mention Katana? Well, It's lighter but sharper than westerner sword. I'm the number one blacksmith. In Haruna. Even Kenshiro hire me to make his "Saiketsuki" (Blood drainer)}

_Anakin: "{Oh, You make a Katana for Kenshiro then}"

_Blacksmith: "{I heard you're a swordsman. Show me one}"

_Anakin: "{Well...We better be called Jedi...}"

_Aurora: "{In this world. Maybe it's a warrior monk.}"

Aurora inserts Anakin. Suddenly she jerked.

_Aurora: "Sorry Anakin"

_Anakin: "No need to. You said the right thing in their point of view"

_Blacksmith: "{Warrior monk who uses sword huh?"}

_Anakin: "{Not that kind of sword…}"

Anakin picks his cylinder thing on his belt. He pressed the switch. Suddenly, blue light ignited and formed as a blue light blade. He swings his light sword several times.

_Anakin: "{It's called Lightsaber. An energy sword that used by jedi}"

Blacksmith surprised.

_Aurora: "{His sword is 10000 degrees Celsius plasma.}"

_Blacksmith: "{Whoa! What a fascinating Sword! Can I look it more?}"

Blacksmith examine Anakin's lightsaber

_Blacksmith: "{Who made this? It's absolutely art}"

_Anakin: "{Every Jedi built their lightsaber. I made it.}"

_Blacksmith: "{Could you teach me how to make one?}"

_Anakin: "{Ahh you need the "Kyber crystal" which is a power source, Focusing crystal, Magnetic field creator and more Advanced technology. I can't teach you now. It takes a long time.}"

_Blacksmith: "{Awww ...Then you'll teach me later and I'll reward you. Then, why you come here?}"

_Aurora: "{I invite him for a city investigation.}"

_Blacksmith: "{Do not lie. You're dating.}"

_Aurora: "{Thats ...That's not true…}"

Anakin smirk

_Blacksmith: "{There are many couples dating each other and buy my item as a souvenir. I've heard that automaton is coming here so I made this. But I didn't expect 501 partners.}"

_Anakin: "{Heard?}"

_Blacksmith: "{Yes, there's a Raiju mamono telling me.}"

Aurora suddenly freeze.

_Anakin: "{What's wrong, Aurora?}"

_Aurora: "{Nothing, master...}"

Aurora bushed. But Anakin smirk. Then after the Blacksmith search something in the box. He got a thing.

It's a Hair clip which had Cog with a wing for shape.

_Aurora: "{Nice accessory…}"

_Anakin: "{Huh? For Aurora? Hey blacksmith, Can you give a try?}"  
_Blacksmith: "{Sure! I made this!}"

Anakin sticks the Hairclip to Aurora's head. She looks more beautiful and unique. It really suits her. Aurora had a good feeling about this. She feels herself hotter when Anakin touch her head. His hand is hard but smooth. And his metallic hand is somehow matched her feeling. Maybe because she's an Automaton.

_Anakin: "Aurora...It really suits you."

_Aurora: "Thanks...Master…"

_Anakin: "{How much does it cost?}"

_Blacksmith "{It's 340 pans}"

Pan is the Zipangu's currency. Which the currency is equal to Japan's yen. (1 USD = 100 Yen.) But this is cheap for Anakin anyway. He pays the pan currency he got from the quest and Gold trading (They carry gold for an intergalactic currency that not using Credit) ...Although Ryuko is not pleased with Orbital Bombardment

_Anakin: "{Here it is.}"

_Blacksmith: {Thanks.}"

Anakin and Aurora leave the shop. Aurora bushed and touch her hairpin many times. Then they continue on the date. Anakin got hungry so Aurora leads him to the Ramen Restaurant. Anakin order miso ramen.

Anakin isn't Zipangu people or Asian (Like Author). So he didn't know how-to uses a chopstick. It's Aurora's turn for caring Anakin.

_Anakin: "Ahhh...Chopstick?"

_Aurora: "I'll teach you. Place the first chopstick in the valley between your pointer finger and thumb. Balance it on your ring finger. Place the second chopstick in the valley between your pointer finger and thumb along with the first chopstick, but rest this one on your middle finger instead of your ring finger. Use your thumb, pointer and middle fingers to grasp the second chopstick a bit more tightly. To pick up ramen. Move only your index and middle finger. Open the chopstick. Move over and close it to pick up."

For those who can't read. Here's VDO

watch?v=m8mw8SWS5nM

Aurora then handles Anakin's hand. Her hand is smooth and plastically soft. It's fun to touch but that's not the time. Anakin tries it several times patiently until he succeeded. He eats ramen

_Anakin: "Owwww The flavour flow through my mouth! Pork is soft! And Ramen noodles are also delicious!"

_Aurora: "I'm glad to hear that."

Aurora didn't order anything because she's an Automaton

_Chef: "{Hey there, couple. Although I'm not the most popular Ramen in Haruna. But I'll be number one in favour!}"

_Chef wife: "{Hey! Husband! Order 66 is ready!}"

There's a clone triggered. But there's nothing happened. Because she's not the Senate. She's an Akaname mamono. She has a very long tongue and Nearly licks the clone. But the chef stares at her so she triggered. Anakin and Aurora chuckle (For Aurora, she chuckles inside and she's just smiling.) Anakin and Aurora then leave.

_Akaname: "{See ya! Cute couple!}"

They move around and d\o many activities. Like, take a photo with an idol Inari, Pose Katana stance at Blacksmith (Again). Meet the shrine, There's blue oni drinking Sake too. They watch Sumo, which is the fat men fighting while there's Kappa and Nekomata wife of both men cheering. They taste the brand new Takoyaki. Taste a cup of Tea, which Aurora liked it (Although she's an Automaton, she can taste). They then chill out in Sakura garden.

_Anakin: "These Sakura…. Are beautiful…"

_Aurora: "Do you like my investigation trip? Master."

_Anakin: "Yeah, I like it… I don't like sand. It's course. It's iterate. And it gets everywhere… Not like this sakura and your skin, Aurora...It's soft and nice"

Aurora smile a little bit

_Aurora: "Master...don't like sand…That's humour."

_Anakin: "Haha. I once on a desert planet so I knew it."

But then suddenly, Anakin felt something. But it's too late. Raiju mamono from before suddenly appeared!

_Raiju: "{100,000 Volt Electric! Pikaaaa chuuuuuu!}"

Anakin ignited his lightsaber preparing to absorb. But then Aurora suddenly jumps and received 100,000 Volt 100 amp lightning for 1 second. She received 10,000,000 Joules of Electricity!

_Raiju: "{Hope you enjoy your date.}"  
_Guard: "{CATCH THAT RAIJU!}"

_Raiju: "{You can't find me! HAHA!}"

That fucking Raiju disappeared. Aurora collapsed.

_Anakin: "Aurora! Aurora!"

_Aurora: "Electric Received… Spirit energy shot circuit"

_Anakin: "Don't die! Aurora!"

_Aurora: "Percentage of dying is Zero...Start using demonic energy for backup..."

Anakin knows when she short circuit. She'll use demonic energy. Which make her VERY HORNY.

_Anakin: "Stop using demonic energy!"

_Aurora: "Access denied. Demonic Energy must be used."  
_Anakin: "Just Delay it! I'll found an Inn!"

_Aurora: "Access Allow. Delaying demonic energy."

Anakin uses force amplification lift aurora in bridal style. He uses force sense to find an inn. He finally found it. He uses the force to jump on the roof by roof like a ninja.

He finally made his way to the inn. Holy shit...this is actually love-inn for husband and mamono...

_Anakin: "{One room for two people!}"

_Owner: "{ุ5000 pan, 501 world crosser}"

Anakin quickly pays the price. He quickly goes to the bought room. He arrived.

The room is Japanese style. There's tatami rag fill the ground. Short table, pillow seat on the table and Bed on the ground. This is a good-looking room despite not the most expensive. Anakin quickly locked the door. Anakin has read the rules before and it's simple hotel rules. But the room is soundproof.

Aurora opened her eyes.

_Aurora: "Master...Give me real sex…

**End of episode**


	14. Metallic Kiss (2)

**501st Legion and Monster Girl EP14**

**Metallic kiss (2) **

From before, Aurora received electricity and now she's really horny.

Anakin: "Can you tell me how many spirit energy left?"

Aurora: "1%. I want real sex...Force sex is not enough…"

Anakin: "I can try!"

Warning Long Lemon! (But not directly)

Anakin is ready for another Aurora Death Star assault. His finger formed as 3-finger proton torpedo. But before that. His X-wing tongue begins assault on Aurora's metal hill (Which is a chest). It contacts with the top of the hill and X-wing tongue begin to lick. Which give the command centre of Aurora an emotion. Her voice is much more erotic and softer. She starts to moan. Anakin sucks metal hill like extracting oil. Aurora moans louder. Another Y-wing hand made contact with another hill. And there's A-wing hand rub the Aurora's Death Star trench. The Assault went crazier as the firing of X-wing tongue, Y-wing and A-wing hand.

_Aurora: "Master's hand! It's getting more intense!"

_Anakin: "Aurora! Let go of the emotion! Cum!"

_Aurora: "I'm cumming!"

Not for long. Death star juice exploded. The Assault doesn't stop and continue. Death star breaks many times and makes Anakin's arm wet. Emotion "horny" flow through an Automaton

_Aurora: "Ahhh...It feels...good"

_Anakin: "How many percentages?"

_Aurora: "5%..."

_Anakin: "So...I don't want to wash my robe much."

Anakin takes off his robe. He shows his quite muscular body and little scar.

_Aurora: "Your body...is beautiful…"

Aurora takes off some of her armour. It's the skirt around her and some armour around her chest. She's more naked.

_Anakin: "Let's continue…You horny droid…"

_Aurora: "I'm...not droid...I'm Automaton"

_Anakin: "Sorry...you horny Automaton."

Anakin fires his proton torpedo finger into Aurora's Death Star trench as usual. They continue Force sex (Caress only) 3 times

But she got only 15%

Anakin feels weak. Because Aurora drained his force power quickly.

_Anakin: "Dammit… She drained me...if I continue using force sex. Aurora won't recover quickly. And I'll faint"

_Aurora: "Could I give you a blowjob? Semen can refill me."

_Anakin: "Let's try."

Aurora grabs Anakin's Duck "Lightsaber" (You know what's it. This is lightsaber I stated in this episode.) Aurora uses her hill to rub his Lightsaber. This meat Lightsaber is 3 cm wide and 20 cm long. Then uses the upper vent to suck Lightsaber.

_Anakin: "Holy crap! This is very erotic!"

_Aurora: "Master. You can cum all you want"

_Anakin: "Ugh!"

The feeling goes through both Automaton and Jedi. Anakin starts to forget the moral code. Although he breaks it with Padme. Aurora lick Anakin's Lightsaber. From hilt to top. She swallows it until her lips touch power pack ball.

_Anakin: "I'm coming!"

_Aurora: "Come in my..ugh ahhh!"

Lightsaber makes an energy blow. A lot of white liquid energy fill Aurora's upper vent. The liquid energy is too much and it blows on Aurora's face. Make her face and mouth wet with white liquid.

_Anakin: "How many... percentage?"

_Aurora: "35%..."

_Anakin: "I'm ...exhausted…"

Anakin breath is heavier and quicker. His heartbeat more frequently. But his body feels weak. This is just exhaustion. Yet it suffering.

_Aurora: "Master~ Recover me~"

Lemon Pause

Suddenly, there's a mysterious voice behind Anakin.

"Anakin...Anakin…"

_Anakin: "Master Qui Gon?"

There's only the sound.

_Qui gon: "I told you that time to detect your feelings right?"

_Anakin: "That's how I learned force sex."

_Qui gon: "I think you missed the one feeling."

_Anakin: "What's it?"

_Qui gon: "Why don't you look at your Horny Automaton now?"

Anakin looks at Aurora. She's still horny. Her eyes have a desire. Anakin tried to detect his feelings.

His heartbeat doesn't from exhaustion. But from the happiness feeling from doing love to her.

Love…Anakin can detect this.

_Qui gon: "That's the feeling you should have."

_Anakin: "But sir. Jedi moral…"

_Qui gon: "Back when I'm mortal. I'm unconventional Jedi. That's why I take you into the Council. I don't care about the code. I just follow the ways of the force. Sometimes Jedi moral itself can lead to darkness. Remember what Aurora said?"  
_Anakin: " Love can lead to dark. But also pull back to light. With the love that gives hopes and value of others. If that love connected. Even death can't be cut."

_Qui gon: "And who stop you from the Darkside when Goblin attacked?"

_Anakin: "Aurora…"

_Qui gon: "Correct. She has loved you. And that's an example. But remember, too much of it can lead to darkness. Stay on the balance."

_Anakin: "Balance...But what should I do now?"

_Qui gon: "Has real sex. With love. That's it. You know her plan at first, aren't you?

_Anakin: "Master Qui gon…"

The sound faded.

_Anakin: "I'm trapped in her plan while I already know...hahaha…"

_Aurora: "Master~~"

_Anakin: "I know...metal sweetie"

Lemon continues

It's time to use "Lightsaber impact" which is to insert Lightsaber into tiny death star trench!

Anakin approach his lightsaber. He tries to insert it into the trench. Aurora. It's too slippery to be metal. There's transparent lubricant cover her trench

_Anakin: "I'm going."

_Aurora: "Master~ I love you!"

_Anakin: "I know"

Aurora lies down on a bed. Anakin gets on top of Aurora. This one is the Missionary position.

Anakin gently penetrates his lightsaber.

Suddenly. When Anakin reached the deepest parts. The force flow troughs him. The Demonic Energy and The Spirit Energy combined with the forced trading between their body. Anakin left eye is yellow like sith. But he's not corrupted. Because the demonic energy that flows through him. Who knows Vader might awaken this time. But he's controlled

_Anakin: "this is ...Are we making balance while making love?"

_Aurora: "Master…"

Anakin moves his body. The lightsaber rubs the internal trench of Aurora's Death Star. The lightning feeling flow troughs them. They can feel each other. Anakin goes gently this time.

_Aurora: "Ah Ah Ah Ah Master Master Master!"

_Anakin: "Ug Ug Ug Aurora Aurora Aurora!"

Anakin thrust Aurora more frequently and harder. The mechanical parts in Aurora work complexly. Not only Aurora's lower body goes rock. The internal mechanism also moves separately and independently to provide pleasure to Anakin's lightsaber for her master's Love. They do the assault with enjoyment. Until both go to limit.

_Anakin: "I'm coming! Aurora!"

_Aurora: "Ah Ah ug! I'm coming too! Master Anakin!"

_Anakin: "I cum! UG!

_Aurora: "Ahhhhhhh!"

With Aurora's internal mechanism. It milks the white energy liquid of Anakin's lightsaber. Anakin lost his control for his lightsaber and release white liquid energy into the death star trench until the death star is full. Aurora moans loudly. Thanks to the soundproof wall that not let the sound of their happiness leak out

End of lemon

Anakin and Aurora lie down on the bed. But Anakin feels his force is recovered. His stamina comes back.

_Anakin: "How… I came that much but why I feel I'm back?"

Then the Qui gon sound back again.

_Qui gon: "Because both of you trade your power. You give her spirit energy. Which in return is demonic one? As you think, you make a balance of power. And most importantly, you let the force absorb through the sex of you two."

_Anakin: "Wait. That's mean Aurora is the force-sensitive?"

_Qui gon: "No. But you give her the force power many times until she can absorb The Force. You two will absorb Spirit and Demonic Energy. Combine with the force which has the same base. Both of you will be 1.5 times more powerful than ordinary practice with sex and learning together."

_Anakin: "The force and those Spirit and Demonic Energy have the same base?"

_Qui Gon: The force is an energy field created by living things and exists throughout everything. The spirit energy appears in every lifeforms and everything. See the similarity? Demonic is the dark side one. Force sex is how you convert the force."

_Anakin: "That's...incredible. but why are 1.5 times more powerful but not 3?"

_Qui gon: "Because there is 2 of you and 3÷2=1.5"

_Anakin: "Is that so...I'll not fear to have sex with her now on. Aurora, How many percents?"

_Aurora: "85%"

Anakin: "Let's go intense this round"

Anakin and Aurora continue having fun. This round is an intense one instead of a gentle one.

\- 1 hour and a half -

Anakin's body is exhausted. But his force ability grow. Aurora is full of white cream. She has 100% energy in the second round. But they decided to continue. Gentle and Intense. Balance as it should be. They lie down in a bed with a blanket.

_Aurora: "I love you..."

_Anakin: "I know…"

But suddenly then. There's a blue light appeared as a person

_Anakin: "Master Qui Gon?"

_Qui gon: "Have you two finished?"

_Aurora: "We accomplished."

_Qui gon: Why don't you tell her that you know her plan?"  
_Aurora: "M...my plan?"

Aurora hides her face in the blanket. She has learned "Shy" Feeling.

_Anakin: "Well, Aurora… I already know you tried to have sex with the complex plan. Come on, I don't blame you."

_Aurora: "But why do you try to avoid it?"

_Anakin: "That time I stick with my moral code."

_Aurora: "How master know?"

_Anakin: "When you sees that fucking Raiju masturbates with Venator's wire. She approaches you and gives your offer to approach me. Trading with data about "Thor" she wants to confirm and "Don't tell anyone." word. She tells that blacksmith to make hairpin. And let me and you dating to lower the stamina to decrease the ability of Force sex. Then she'll electric shock you to make you horny. How did I know? I'm meditating and see your plan through the force."

Aurora shies a lot. Her head goes hot until there's steam leak out from her head. She cannot hide emotion completely now. She now has an emotion even though she's an Automaton. Because of Anakin.

_Qui gon: "Good. but I have something to tell you...about the sake of balance in this world and our Galaxy"

Anakin and Aurora turn their faces to Qui Gon quickly. There's something important from Qui Gon...about the sake of balance in this world, Star Wars Galaxy...maybe universe?

**End of episode**

* * *

**Special From Author! Anakin and Aurora Illustration!**

**Sorry for fanfiction users! There's no image. only link Damm there's no clickable link too. AND THEY REMOVE ALL LINK! I'd say this is a truly lite version**

https_:_/_imgur._com_/_5Kosaaw (Remove all _)


	15. The sake of balance

**501st Legion and Monster Girl EP15**

**The sake of balance**

Not for long. The room went dark and filled with mist. Then filled with the star and Star Wars Galaxy. Which there's a beautiful planet in front of. This is this planet that 501st Legion discovered. But this is just a vision stage.

_Aurora: "Master Qui gon…"

_Qui gon: "Ahhh… it's been a long time since I told you to close yourself 10 years ago. Before disease kill all the people in the castle"

_Anakin: "Wait? YOU TRAVELLED BACK IN TIME?"

_Qui gon: "No. it's just 4 years after I became a force ghost. And that guy who has a face like Anakin? Maybe he's Revan's test subject that creates being like you to test the bond? Mysterious, the force is. He created him as a droid. Now it's self-destructed."

Aurora surprised. Her eyes widen

_Qui gon: "But your bond between Aurora and Anakin is real. As I remember, after I become a force ghost for 4 years. I foresee your pathway of Darth Vader ...your darker way to achieve balance in the galaxy."

Qui gon mentioned the original star wars.

_Qui gon: "But now everything isn't as future sightseeing effect. In the old republic time. No one could have foreseen a way to another galaxy. Until the "God" arrived. They're Advanced alien traveller. They form a good relationship. Meet Revan etc."

_Anakin: "Which is Supergate?"

_Qui gon: "Yes."

Anakin and Aurora watched Qui gon carefully. Didn't mention they're naked. There's Supergate fly closer in the background.

_Qui gon: "But the things changed 500 years ago. As the second mamono lord became the demon lord. She turns every monster into mamono. Which I am afraid this affect at the sake of balance In this world...and our Galaxy"

_Aurora: "How the mamono queen affect the sake of balance?"

_Qui gon: "I'll talk about balance…of the Anakin's galaxy first"

According to Qui Gon which is the truth. In the Anakin's galaxy. There's the Light side of the force and the dark side of the force. Light side referred to positive emotion, life and creation. Which Dark side referred to negative emotion, death and destruction. But both of them can use for Goodness and peace. The dark and light lives like a yin-yang. Abilities or the force are not inherently good or evil, it's how to use them.

In the bigger size. Jedi are the guardians of peace. While Sith is warlords. Sith creates war for many millenniums. Sith is like cancer. A peace destroyer who prefer Evil and war. That's why Jedi fear the dark. And sith must be destroyed.

One day there'll be the chosen one will achieve two sides of the force. And the sith, who created the war and darkness will be destroyed. Jedi will be changed. They will both be using them

In the old vision (Star Wars Original) Anakin will fall and destroy the Jedi. Become a sith. But his son will redeem him and turn back to Jedi. Which make Anakin walkthrough 2 sides. And he'll sacrifice himself by destroying the last sith. His son will continue his Jedi career. And there'll be another darkness and balance (Rey) who likely uses both sides.

But then when mamono queen arrives. The vision has gone wrong.

_Qui gon: "Before we proceed to Demon lord. Any question?

_Anakin: "What about balance Aurora's world?"

_Qui gon: "Good question."

According to Qui Gon which is the truth. The "Chief God created the Monster and Human of the world's balance.

Whenever civilization flourishes and humans increase too much in number, it turns the monsters vicious as in the age of the former Demon Lord, killing large amounts of humans, thereby thinning their numbers. And then, when humans start to die out, this time the monsters increase too much in number, so this time it gives humans incredible power, creating "heroes," and sending them to slay the Demon Lord. After the Demon Lord is slain, the monsters kill each other to decide the next Demon Lord, and until one is decided, their number keeps decreasing on its own. And then, when humans reach prosperity once again and begin increasing in number, a new Demon Lord is born as a control device from amongst the monsters. And then, the entire process repeats itself. This is the world's system. The Balance.

Qui gon: "But then... When the mamono queen arrives. Everything changed."

Aurora: "How the mamono queen do that?"

Qui gon: "It's a long story. But I'll tell you.

Naturally, the Chief God was furious. She tried to eliminate the Demon Lord. She gave the power to slay the Demon Lord to a hero according to the system at the time, but since the Hero betrayed the Chief God and went to the side of the Demon Lord, the attempt at eliminating her ended in failure. The strongest of the monsters, the Demon Lord, and the strongest of humanity, the Hero, joined hands to create a new world together. The Demon Lord, who is a succubus, and the Hero who was made an incubus by her hands, can increase each other's power infinitely by continuously having sex due to their nature. Their power had already reached the level of a god, and not even the Chief God was able to destroy them. The Chief God was gravely wounded in the battle, and as of the present, she can't move freely, so she's manipulating humans into doing her bidding through the church, giving many humans the power of a "hero," and frequently sending extermination squads at the Demon Lord.

_Anakin: "But how it will affect...our Galaxy?"

_Qui gon: "If mamono queen conquers this world and discovered our galaxy. She'll attack and enslave all species. Its seem hard if we compared technology. But imagine Mandalorian with God-like magic. She will starts from the outer rim. Then continue to coruscant. They will join or turn the sith using lust. Then uses the advantage of them. Create an unstoppable force. Or it's very bad if they discover another star forge. And the Galaxy will drown in lust and darkness. It's a long term effect. We must extinguish the fire since it's small. But the chief god is the problem too."

_Aurora: "How the chief god be a problem?"

_Qui gon: "The newcomer from the stars will tell you."

Anakin and Aurora confused.

_Anakin: "Anyway, why two of us?"

_Qui gon: "Because you were a chosen one in the forecast. Even the path change. You're still the chosen one. For Aurora, She's the chosen one of mamono. She's chosen because she doesn't want to rape. And yet she's mamono. She isn't a fully monster. She once a slave like you. And she has potential."

_Aurora: "Am I...the chosen one?"

_Qui gon: "The Force is mysterious."

_Anakin: "But what's our tasks?"

_Qui gon: "Thor has told you. And He'll tell you again."

_Aurora: "Apologise me. We confirmed that the Demon Lord is the problem for both of us. But I guess the order didn't please us. They are religious and think we're a new demon lord"

_Anakin: "Aurora. We didn't belong to The Order or Demon Lord"

_Aurora: "What do us belong to?"

_Anakin: "It's…."

Qui gon suddenly turns his face.

_Qui gon: "Anakin! Aurora! Thrawn and Victoria need your help!"

_Anakin + Aurora: "What's it!"

Qui gon uses telepathy to send message to Anakin and Aurora. Anakin and Aurora suddenly know what kind of help and where they are.

And how to save with how they have to cooperate.

Qui gon begins to fade in the mist.

_Anakin: "Master!"  
_Qui gon: "I have to go. May the force be with you. Please save Thrawn and Victoria"

Qui gon fully clouded by the mist. The stage vision is gone. Leave only Anakin and Aurora. They quickly wear their cloth. Anakin uses the force to help to wear his robe while Aurora connects with her Armor easily.

_Anakin: "Aurora! Calculate the position of Thrawn and Victoria!"

_Aurora: "Yes sir!"

**End of Episode**


	16. Mean guy mean love (1)

**501st Legion and Monster Girl EP16**

**Mean guy mean love (1)**

At the same time as Anakin dating Aurora. Thrawn is checking kill cam on the Venator. Thrawn and Victoria use the camera to record their kills.

_Thrawn: "60 kills. Huh?"

Fives and Echo who is in the same room gossip.

_Fives: "Thrawn was like a John Wick that I watched last night."

_Echo: "I'm glad that I downloaded that film."

Suddenly, Victoria drops herself from an air vent.

_Victoria: "Hello there"

_Fives: "Valkyrie Victoria!"

_Echo: "You are a bold one!"

_Victoria: "Thrawn, are you free?"

_Thrawn: "I suggest you will likely talk about kill counts."

_Victoria: "Ara. Your calculation is usually true. And always meanie. Anyways, Why do you attack the orders?"

_Thrawn: "They are too aggressive on unbelievers and mamono. According to libraries and Soviet soldier who had the likely history. They even kill unbelievers. You told me that too?"  
_Victoria: "That belongs to the chief god, not my Thor. Thor is kind."

_Thrawn: "Also, the religion that strict too much cause the hang on civilization growing. The Human, Chiss and many species in my Galaxy don't go into religion much as the order. We even abandon. Yet we create more than a million of massive starship since we formed the Galactic Republic. For the Jedi, They seek knowledge more than worship the force. huh, ask Anakin about Jedi. And for where Dimitri came. His even ban religion yet they developed great weapons.

_Victoria: "That's not true! You talk too much!"

_Thrawn: "According to you. What's the importance of religion?"

_Victoria: "We'll get blessed by our God! You idiot!"

_Thrawn: "Does god create the massive spaceship such this Venator for you?"

Victoria silent. Her cheek is bulging like pufferfish.

_Victoria: "Hey meanie. Let's talk about kill count."

_Thrawn: "I got 60"

Victoria gets shocked in the number of casualties committed by Thrawn

_Victoria: "Holy shit… fucking blue martial arts guys can kill this lot?"

_Thrawn: "Just use brain more than a blue muscle."

_Victoria: "But I got 61."

Thrawn silent.

_Thrawn: "What?"

_Victoria: "Because I helped the last Raiju. And I'm Valkyrie after all."

_Thrawn: "But if there's no Orbital Bombardment execution. The plan won't succeed. That's my credit."

_Victoria: "I said we count only land fighting, meanie Blue strategist"

Then Victoria approach Thrawn. Their faces close to each other. Victoria goes serious.

_Victoria: "Also. Don't talk about Orbital Bombardment!"

_Thrawn: "Does it bother you?"

_Victoria: "Yes. A lot. That tactic is unfair and genocide!"

_Thrawn: "I've done it many times. There's no fair in a war. Only tactic"

Victoria bulging like a pufferfish again.

_Thrawn: "What's up? Retard Pufferfish Valkyrie?"

_Victoria: "You're a true meanie. Be taught to being how to stop being a meanie."

_Thrawn: "What's your order? Clean the toilet? Carry weapons?"

_Victoria: "G….Go out with me…. I mean! City investigation!"

_Thrawn: "Anakin and Aurora are doing that."

_Victoria: "Meanie! Another pair is fine!"

_Thrawn: "Ok...Ok…Geez"

LAAT out from Venator. They landed on the castle's flat stone ground. Which is now the starship port for diplomacy. Dimitri is here with eric drinking tea with Kenshiro and Ryuko. Using Auto-translator helmet with Aurora icon on it. They used Russian as usual.

_Eric: "[Then that stolen M4A1 tank goes BOOM!]"

_Kenshiro: "{Wow! You bombed the metallic beast with fire bottle!}"

_Dimitri: "[Haha! That tank nickname is "Ronson lighter" which is advertised as "Lighter that can light the fire in one snap]"

_Ryuko: "{Does this lighter is magic}"

_Dimitri: "[The Answer is…]"

Dimitri picks his lighter in his pocket. Then suddenly light it. Kenshiro and Ryuko surprised."

_Dimitri: "[nyet]"

_Eric: "[That bottle with Flammable liquid and cloth at bottlenose is Molotov cocktail. Just light it with lighter then throw. Profit!]"

_Kenshiro: "{Dimitri. Can I buy or make this lighter?"}

_Dimitri: "[Thrawn said he'll use here for a base. Maybe we can produce lighter. Just uses flint and Gas. Easy!]

_Eric: "[Hey! Dimitri! Do these people know how to make Gas?]"

_Dimitri: "[Ask Anakin to find oil vein. Or just make methane from livestock deposit.]"

Then, Thrawn approaches the castle. Victoria and Thrawn step out from LAAT. besides them, there's Anakin's ETA-2. Aurora took a lap on Anakin due to a single pilot when they came. But that doesn't matter in this episode.

Ryuko stares at Thrawn unpleasantly.

_Dimitri: "[What's the matter? Ryuko]?"

_Kenshiro: "{What does Thrawn commit ...Orbital Bombardment... is barbaric, unhonored and genocide.}"

_Ryuko: "{Thrawn could commit the same on Haruna and burn to the ground. Anakin is nice but Thrawn is means. Luckily we have Victoria}"

_Thrawn: "{I heard that! Ryuko!}"

_Victoria: "{Don't worry Ryuko! I'm teaching him how to stop being a meanie! See? Thrawn? Even Ryuko doesn't like Orbital Bombardment!}"

_Thrawn: "Silent"

_Victoria: "No! You silent!"

_Thrawn and Victoria blame each other like cats and dogs. Then Victoria does the Pufferfish and Thrawn turns his face away."

_Victoria: "Anyways! We have a place to go to! City investigation!"

_Ryuko: "{Ara~ Valkyrie and Meanie Blue Strategist are going on a date}"

_Thrawn + Victoria: "{Silent!}"

\- Not for long -

Thrawn and Victoria walk around the City. This city also a port. So there are many traders both mamono and human. This City is a balance between human and mamono. Anakin and Aurora are hanging out at Blacksmith shop. They're trying new hairpin. As they don't know Thrawn and Victoria walk passed by.

_Victoria: "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS LOOK AT THAT DAMM PAPER?"

_Thrawn: "Silent. I'm calculating the trajectory."

Suddenly Victoria draws her sword and slices then light the paper out.

_Victoria: "I AM THE WINNER! JUST FOLLOW ME, MEANIE!"

_Thrawn: "Alright. Winner girl. Where should we go?"

_Victoria: "The most popular ramen shop of course!"

When Victoria and Thrawn arrive here. There's a long queue of people waiting for ramen. That's why Anakin not here.

_Victoria: "Damm! There're many people!"

_Thrawn: "I have calculated this."

_Victoria: "Then…That shop!"

They arrive in the alley of town. They visit 3 shops. But they're closed.

_Victoria: "Dammit! I know you're hungry but!..."

_Thrawn: "I've calculated all. And I'm not hun…"

Grrrrrrr

Thrawn's belly growling. Followed by Victoria.

_Thrawn: "I've calculated a restaurant. I know it's delicious and we'll eat there."

_Victoria: "HUH! Let's see your calculation!"

Thrawn and Victoria arrived here. It's a Beef rice restaurant that opened and there're an appropriate amount of people.

_Victoria: "HUH! Just beef rice! How it will be delicious!"

They ordered and eat. They eat by using a spoon. Since they can't use chopsticks

Victoria eat rapidly! She doesn't care about anyone around even Thrawn. Thrawn eats fast but gentle. But Thrawn has shame on Victoria. Victoria eats gluttonously like she's not Valkyrie.

_Victoria: "Delicious! Delicious! Delicious! Delicious! Delicious!"

_Thrawn: "Hey. Do not talk when chewing food."

_Victoria: "I know!"

Victoria stops for a bid. There's rice on her cheek.

_Thrawn: "Hey, rice on the cheek."

Thrawn picks rice on Victoria's cheek. Thrawn then eats that rice which was on Victoria's cheek.

Victoria embarrasses a lot. Her face becomes red and there's steam from her head even though she's not an Automaton. Her wings flick rapidly like a happy dog.

_Victoria: "Meanie! Meanie! Meanie! Meanie! Meanie!"

There's an Akaname owner serving water to them approach them

_Akaname: "Awwww Cute Valkyrie and Blue skinned 501 the world crosser couple! CUTE!"

Then later. Thrawn finished eating and pick up the bowl

_Thrawn: "Where should I keep this bowl?"

_Akaname: "You're meanie blue guys with high responsibility. I'll do it for you"

Akaname slowly grabs Thrawn's bowl by the tongue. She slowly touches Thrawn's hand and rubs it. Her tongue approaching Thrawn's mouth.

_Victoria: "STOP DOING THAT! YOU'RE FLIRTING WITH HIM!"

Suddenly Victoria punches Akaname. Anakame flies and smashes at the wall. The bowl flying but Thrawn managed to catch it mid-air. Victoria does pufferfish.

_Akaname: "Meanie...couple…"

Thrawn put the money on the table. There's apologize tip too. Yet the beef rice isn't expensive.

They continue on a trip. Victoria bushed when she's with Thrawn. She has a feeling with Thrawn although He's a blue meanie.

But Thrawn got a feeling on Victoria too. Even though she's a winged retard pufferfish. She's cute.

They travel around Haruna City. They watch Karate show between a blue oni and red oni. Then red oni wins and challenges anyone around here. The result is red oni got beaten by Thrawn. She got numb because of Thrawn attack at the nerve. Thrawn got Hina doll as a prize.

_Thrawn: "Victoria. I give this to you."

_Victoria: "HUH? But...you're the winner...you must claim the prize"

_Thrawn: "Because better at you. And I don't want it. "

_Victoria: "Meanie! But...thanks…"

Victoria bushed a lot, Also she flicked her wings. Thrawn pats her head.

_Victoria: "What are you doing? I'm Valkyrie!"

_Thrawn: "I thought you will like it as Aurora patted by Anakin."

_Victoria: "Meanie! You're just mortal and I'm Valkyrie!"

_Thrawn: "But why you bush and flicked your wing a lot when I give you the Hime doll? Where I came everyone is equal. No need to divide."

_Victoria: "MEANIE! MEANIE! MEANIE! MEANIE! MEANIE!"

Victoria shouts while knocking on Thrawn. Her stamina is strong but Thrawn managed to block it all. Victoria does Pufferfish

At least. They travelled to the Inn. A Raiju is running from guards. In that time. Victoria heard "The voice of God" in her head.

"Pleasure him..."

_Victoria: "What?"

_Sound in head: "Pleasure him… by sex"

Victoria confused. But then she felt desire…

_Sound in head: "Teach him...how to stop being a meanie."

Victoria aroused. You can see her juice wet her cloth a little bit. But Thrawn concentrates on calculating money for a trip.

Victoria and Thrawn walk into the village. Thrawn wants to pee. And there's no toilet in Zipangu yet. Thrawn knows if he's going to uses Haruna as the base. He must install the toilet for the sake of his army and citizen. He pees in the bush. Suddenly he knows someone raises the sword. Thrawn suddenly turns to counter but...

_Thrawn: Victoria?

SMACK!

**End of Episode**


	17. Mean guy mean love (2)

**501st Legion and Monster Girl EP17**

**Mean guy mean love (2)**

_Thrawn: What the…

Thrawn is in the Japanese style room. Laying down on the bed. He soon discovered that his hand is bound with rope. His lower body is covered in a blanket. His uniform is opened, show his blue sixpack.

_Thrawn: "Better get out of here."

_?: "You'll not getting out of here."

Suddenly there's a voice spoke. Thrawn knows this sound.

Victoria ...under his blanket

_Thrawn: "Victoria...Why?"

_Victoria: "Don't misunderstand. Because I heard a voice of god to do this...with you...to make you happy."

_Thrawn: "You lie. God is just an advanced race. I've calculated that Thor doesn't do this."

_Victoria: "Meanie. I'll teach you now."

It's surprising to be sure and not welcomed one. Normally retard like her will do pufferfish. But now she's like "Ara-Ara" face. Thrawn never calculates this. Her face is really horny.

WARNING! LEMON INCOMING! (Again, not directly)

Victoria's mouth begins to lick on blue meat lightsaber. The tongue wrap around Lightsaber. Emotions flow through Thrawn's body

_Thrawn: "W...What is this feeling?"  
_Victoria: "I bet you never calculated the amount of happiness from sex before."  
_Thrawn: "Release me! I'll punish you after this! You retard pufferfish!"

_Victoria: "Da~me~ You meanie~ I'll punish you because of Orbital Bombardment first~"

Thrawn knows Victoria is changed. But how? Maybe her desire or she knows as "The voice of God" is telling her to do

However, Thrawn is at the limit. Thrawn's tactical nuke is going to burst.

_Victoria: "Ara, you're at the limit so quick. I bet you have Premature Ejaculation."

_Thrawn: "That's...not true"

_Victoria: "Ara, Stubborn meanie boy with meanie blue meat rod"

_Thrawn: "I hate you."

_Victoria: "Soon You'll love me."

Thrawn cannot hold his tactical nuke any longer. The nuke exploded and release blue-white liquid-like blue milk in Victoria's mouth. She cannot hold the amount of white liquid energy that this "nuke" Released. She tries to absorb but she can't. She takes her mouth out. The "Nuke" still release energy and the blue-white liquid spray over Victoria's face

_Victoria: "Ara Ara...Is your milk also blue? That's surprised me."

Then Victoria goes on top of Thrawn. This position called cowgirl

_Victoria: "itadakimasu~"

Thrawn's nuke is going in Victoria's Death Star trench. The trench is so tight like something soft squeeze Thrawn's nuke hardly. Victoria goes up and down. Her trench is sucking Thrawn's nuke with great force. Her six wings flicked harder and harder.

_Victoria: "AH YAYAYAYAYA! I AM SO HAPPY!"

_Thrawn: "Ug! Then you abandon the Voice of god then… Ug!"

_Victoria: "Look Like you misunderstand...Kukuku"

Thrawn is confused. But he couldn't focus when there's a Valkyrie raping him. And the nuke gonna explode again

_Victoria: "COME IN~~~~! AYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_Thrawn: "UGG!"

Thrawn releases a large amount of blue milk energy inside's Victoria trench. The amount is too much and it leaks out quickly.

LEMON PAUSE

Thrawn is exhausted. Victoria closed her eyes

_Victoria: "My Virgin is taken by a blue meanie strategist. Ara"  
_Thrawn: "Shut up...you're raping me. Retard Pufferfish Valkyrie."

_Victoria: "Ara, Thrawn kun...I'm not Valkyrie or Pufferfish anymore."

The moment Victoria opened her eyes. Her eyes turned violet. Her wings go black. Followed by wings on her head. Her remaining armour and armour on the ground gone dark. Her skin turns into demon blue-purple.

_Victoria: "I'm Victoria the Dark Valkyrie"

This is the moment that Thrawn realized "He fucked up" (Insert meme sound)

_Thrawn: "Victoria…Why?"

_Victoria: "It's out of your perfect calculation right? The moment I lost virgin to you. I realized that the voice of God is my self-desire  
_Thrawn: "You retard pufferfish. I know that"

Victoria: "And that moment. I wanted to change myself. I don't want to be a useless servant. So I decided to absorb demonic energy around here. And Turn me for you...A lustful Dark Valkyrie. Huhu, the old retard pufferfish Victoria is gone."

Thrawn: "Victoria! You misunderstand!"

LEMON CONTINUE (dammit Author is quite lazy now)

Victoria continues to shake her hip. Feeling go through Thrawn's body like lightning. Victoria "Punish" Thrawn by sweet kissing. Thrawn's nuke is ready to operate Again.

_Thrawn: "Don't do this...Victoria UG!"

_Victoria: "Ara~ You're going out again? Premature Ejaculation is working again.

Thrawn's nuke energy is nearly sucking out from the warhead. Victoria went crazier.

_Thrawn: "I'm cumming!"

Thrawn is thinking plan to escape. But he can't concentrate. The strange feeling flow through him

Then Thrawn releases his Nuke energy again. But this time is less than the second round.

_Victoria: "You release less than a second round."

LEMON ENDED

Suddenly, Victoria opened the strange portal. Inside it is a dark dimension. Thrawn heard the erotic screaming sound from inside.

_Victoria: "Let's have fun...in pandemonium"

_Thrawn: "Where the heck is that?"

_Victoria: "A palace where "the fallen god" rules that are said to exist in a different dimension than the human world. There's No Time. Ageing or starving. We can have sex and happy all times."

_Thrawn: "I don't want that! I...I…"

_Victoria: "It's time to go. You'll like it."

Victoria pulls Thrawn. But suddenly, There's a cable wrap Victoria then drag her away. Victoria couldn't focus so the portal closed itself. A figure appeared behind Thrawn and cut his handcuffs with a blue glowing sword...Or I'd rather say Lightsaber.

_Thrawn: "Anakin...Aurora…"

_Aurora: "Please wear your cloth Thrawn..."

_Anakin: "This is where the fun begins. A retard Valkyrie turns into horny ones."

_Thrawn: "You forgot "Pufferfish" dude."

Thrawn wears his cloth and stands fighting from. Victoria enhance her sword by purple energy and cut Aurora's cable

_Victoria: "Dear darling...Instead of running away. You're approaching me?"

_Thrawn: "If I don't approach you I can't beat the shit out of you"

Thrawn and Victoria somehow act like JOJO. Thrawn as Jotaro and Victoria as DIO

_Thrawn: "Anakin. Is there any chance to Redeem her?"

_Anakin: "There is. But I do this for the first time."

_Thrawn: "Like I don't know."

_Anakin: "I need to place my hand on her. Hold Aurora's hand and do some The Force stuff. You don't want to know. Any strategy? Thrawn."

_Thrawn: "Yes there is ...Lure her somewhere empty first."

_Anakin: "Alright then… Aurora! Carry Thrawn to empty Arena at the south of the city!"

Aurora grabs Thrawn and carries in sandbag style. Then she boosts herself. She has a boost when she was created. But this time Anakin upgraded them. Aurora run price out of the window. After her superhero landing. She rushes toward the south. Anakin follows aurora by force amplification.

Victoria: "Chasing game huh? Sound fun."

The chasing game begins. Aurora runs past unknown Ittan-momen that flying around. Suddenly she got stomped by Victoria. Victoria uses energy slash on running Aurora. The energy is going to slash Ramen cart owned by Akaname but Anakin uses force shield to block them. Guards Running toward Aurora but Aurora managed to use Jetpack flies above guards. Anakin jumps on the roof and jumps from roof to roof.

_Guard: "{What's this about?}"

_Guard2: "{Watch out! Dark Valkyrie!}"

The Dark Valkyrie push all guards aside. No guards can stop Victoria.

_Victoria: "Do not get in our loves, you prick."

They do chasing run in the city toward the south. Ryuko flies upward carrying Kenshiro.

_Ryuko: "{Hora Hora. They're having fun.}"  
_Kenshiro: "{They're doing damage to the City! We should stop them!}"

_Ryuko: "{Husband-Kun. This is the opportunity how to turn Dark mamono or Turned Succubus back into normal form…. Ahhh! They're getting away!}"

Ryuko rush toward Anakin, Aurora, Thrawn and Victoria's Direction. Kenshiro nearly falls due to Ryuko's acceleration.

\- Arena -

The arena is quiet. This arena looks like an arena from Dragon ball. However, this arena is very quiet. The red oni owner and her husband are leaning on the wall from boredom.

_Red Oni: "{Awwwww This is really BORING!}"

_Husband: "{What would we do? There Are no festival or competition in this period. Please spirit. Make something interesting.}"

Red oni just finished her sake bottle.

_Red Oni: "{What about… S E X?}"

_Husband: "{Heck no. I'm tired. You have done that fives times this morning.}"

FUSSSSHHHHHH

_Red Oni: "{Huh? What's that sound?}"

Suddenly, Aurora landed on the arena. Followed by Anakin that jumped over the wall.

_Husband: "Isn't that the 501 world crosser?"

BAM!

The Dark Valkyrie landed on the Arena. There's an 80-centimetre deep crater on the arena despite it's the hardest stone ever find in Haruna state. Thrawn gets off Aurora's back. And ready a fighting stance. Aurora loads her energy gun And Anakin raised his blade.

This is going to be intense

**Next Episode. Jojo reference!**

**End of Episode**


	18. Monster girl redemption

**501st Legion and Monster Girl EP18**

**Monster girl redemption**

Anakin, Aurora and Thrawn are facing The Dark Valkyrie Victoria. Thrawn ready a fighting stance. Aurora loads her energy gun And Anakin raised his blade. This is going to be intense.

_Victoria: "You think you can beat my love? Anakin?"

_Anakin: "To break the love. We use hate."

Aurora stared at Anakin.

_Anakin: "But don't let hate consume forever. That's the balance."

_Aurora: "Love and Hate are like Light and dark then."

_Thrawn: "Then I hate this Victoria. She must taste my fist of hate."

_Victoria: "I don't see how hate makes you happy. It only brings you suffering."

_Anakin: "Hatred brings change. Hatred creates motion…Hatred, combined with the right attitude, has created the world. I hate becoming weak so I forged my self. I hate Aurora crying so I make her happy."

_Aurora: "I hate Anakin Anger so I calm him down. I hate bullies so I protect people...am...am I right?"

_Anakin: "Don't be shy, Aurora"

_Thrawn: "And I hate you becoming this, Victoria. You have become the thing you swore to destroy. You're ugly."

The word "Ugly" priced Victoria's heart. Victoria suddenly depressed then bath in anger.

_Victoria: "THRAWN! YOU GARBAGE!"

_Thrawn: "It's because you turned like this! You even forgot to call me meanie!"

Victoria slashes her sword full of dark energy. But Aurora uses her brand new energy shield that made of spirit energy and standard energy for Galactic Republic energy shield. She managed to block it. Thrawn approach Victoria and rapid punch Victoria.

_Thrawn: "ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!"

Victoria punch back using a shield

_Victoria: "MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA!"

Holy shit…. They did Jojo.

Anakin then jumps on Aurora. Aurora received Anakin's feet and push away, made Anakin fly with high speed toward Victoria.

Anakin uses his lightsaber slash on Victoria. Victoria block with her sword combined with intense Demonic Energy. Victoria's sword managed to block it. However, the lightsaber's 10000°c heat is no joke. It left a burn mark on Victoria's sword. Victoria's sword becomes red due to temperature. Victoria feels hot and begins to lose power.

For some reason, Thrawn disappeared. While Anakin is fighting Victoria.

Anakin uses force amplification to overpower her. It cause Victoria's sword strummed away. Anakin then jumps away. Victoria confused in short time before she could see Aurora charging energy beam. Victoria quickly defence with her shield in the other hand. But the beam is more intense than the time of droid in EP9. Victoria then pushed down and damaged by the beam. Thrawn has waited for this moment. There's Jetpack on his back that Aurora lends him. Thrawn has a gauntlet buy from Haruna too.

_Thrawn: "Six seconds passed. Seven seconds passed"

Thrawn then stomps abandon ramen cart that he found nearby somehow.

_Thrawn: "RAMEN CARTA DA!"

(Well...that road roller in Jojo scene...except Jotaro is Victoria. Dio is Thrawn and Road roller is Ramen cart.)

Ramen cart stomp on Victoria. Victoria widens her eyes and accelerates her Demonic Energy into fists.

_Victoria: "ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!"

_Thrawn: " It's too late! You cannot escape! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA!"

Thrawn and Victoria punch Ramen Cart Rapidly.

_Victoria: "ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!"

_Thrawn: "MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! WRYYYY! 9 Second Passed!"

Thrawn boosts his gauntlet until it overload. Then he punches the ramen cart until it shatters into pieces. Thrawn's gauntlet cannot operate.

_Victoria: "Your gauntlet is broke!"

But Victoria cannot move. Like the time stopped. No, only she stopped.

On another side. Anakin is using force stasis on Victoria

_Victoria: "What?"

_Anakin: "I do your promise! Thrawn! My force now act like Star platinum!"

_Thrawn: "Thanks. It doesn't matter that I waste my stamina to act like Jojo anime."

Thrawn then locks Victoria.

_Victoria: "Thrawn...You hate me now… kill me"

_Thrawn: "Of course I hate you. but I'm not gonna kill you. Because I love old Retard Pufferfish Victoria."

Victoria suddenly stopped.

_Victoria: "Wha...What?"

_Thrawn: "Because I used to be with the old retard pufferfish all the times. The moment you made pufferfish also cute. The moment you doing something retarded, something laughable, something doesn't be in my calculation. I also liked it because….It coloured my blue life. AlthoughIi's already blue-skinned."

_Victoria: "Thrawn…."

_Thrawn: "And I like you to call me meanie."

_Victoria: "Meanie...Meanie!"

Victoria cries a lot. Thrawn also crying but not release sound.

_Victoria: "I….I'm full of demonic energy...How do I go back…"

_Aurora: "It's time for redemption, Victoria.

_Victoria: "Redemption?

_Anakin: "We make you weak down so we can process redemption. And make sure you have the will to turn back because it'll be easier. Thrawn loves your old because it's truly you, Victoria."

_Victoria: "But...how you redeem me?"

_Anakin: "I'll show you."

Anakin deactivated his lightsaber. He then places his right hand on her head. Aurora placed her left hand too. Her right hand is holding Anakin's left hand.

He let the force flow through him and Aurora. Anakin suddenly glowing brighter like he was on Mortis. His body shocked. His eyes were glowing white. But the point is… Aurora also glows too. And Her eye goes white.

All Anakin and Aurora were this. They're redeeming Victoria by using the force. They let the force drive the Demonic Energy out. And let the Spirit Energy replace the old energy.

Anakin uses the force as an engine to drive Demonic Energy. He also converts the force into the spirit energy. Aurora controls the Spirit energy from outside and Anakin himself. She drives that into Victoria's body.

The light shrine all over the place. Thrawn closes his eyes immediately. Soon he tried to see the situation in the bright light.

Victoria is glowing and her eyes were white. Her armour and Weapon begins to turn back in normal blue. Followed by her skin turn in to pale skin. Finally, her wings turn white again.

Suddenly, the lights flash. Followed by the wind blow from Anakin and Aurora. Then the light begins to fade Thrawn closes his eyes.

He gently opens his eyes. Victoria is back into normal form. Before she's monsterized. Thrawn is glad to see Victoria back. Victoria gained her mind. She sees her body her cloth, and her face using mirrors that Aurora set (She has a mirror for Anakin when he's wearing clothing). All are back into normal. Victoria begins to cry. Thrawn runs to Victoria.

Before that, Aurora's detect something strange in her eyes. Her demonic energy causes something to her after redemption. She then turns mirrors to her face.

_Thrawn: "Victoria!"

_Victoria: "Thrawn!"

Victoria runs toward Thrawn. They hugged and kissed. They cry in the joy of Victoria's redemption.

_Victoria: "I love you..."

_Thrawn: "I know…"

_Victoria: "Meanie...Blue...Strategist...Thrawn..."

_Thrawn: "Retard...Pufferfish...Valkyrie...Victoria..."

They kissed again in joy.

_Anakin: "End of story. That was unbelievable…Aurora?"

Somehow, Aurora covered her eyes.

_Anakin: "Aurora, why you cover your eyes?"

_Aurora: "I...I...I…"

_Anakin: "I don't care what reason. Because there's no reason to shy!"

_Aurora: "Y...you're aggressive…"

_Anakin: "I'm sorry...somehow my mind is troubled. But I order you reveal your eyes!... Sorry for an aggressive sound."

_Aurora: "Don't angry, master"

_Anakin: "Of course…"

Aurora slowly opened her eyes. But then she realized...Anakin has the same symptom…

Their one of their eyes turned to shades of fiery red-rimmed yellow...the dark side. Right for Anakin, Left for Aurora

_Anakin: "Aurora...your eyes…"

_Aurora: "Anakin...you too…"

Anakin then sees himself in the mirror.

_Anakin: "That's why...I'm aggressive."

_Aurora: "Wha..."

_Anakin: "That's eyes...is the symbol that ones had turned into the dark side. Like I'm dealing with goblin girls and the lord. I assumed that it turns only one eye because It's not fully from. But it brings destruction...It's according to Quigon's telepathy...maybe?...ah..."

When they are redeeming victoria. Demonic energy is driven. But they run through Aurora, which capable of storing Demonic energy. But before it was released. Demonic energy must be converted by the force and turn into the dark side of the force. Because, if its release to the environment. It will affect a lot. So Anakin does it. Energy transfer through Anakin's hand appropriate amount.

After that, the dark force is ready to release to the environment. The over demonic energy that cannot convert is stored in Aurora. But there's the waste of Dark force. And there's the dark force leak into Aurora So they affect them, cause their eyes to change colour. And what Demonic energy in Aurora used for? Well, secondary power and spirit energy co-power in an activity. Leaking is just for maintaining balance. And the dark force is ready to drive out to the environment

Anakin had to meditate to convert Demonic energy waste and drive out dark force. Aurora must do it too… All of these processes are for the balance of their power in the body

Dammit. The description is fucking hard. I'll give you a picture. Here you're (Remove all _)

https_:_/_imgur._com_/a/_2o1XwZX

Sorry for Fanfiction lite version. You don't have a picture. Only link to Imgur.

_Anakin: "Anyway, why you tried to hide it?"

_Aurora: "I..I'm afraid that master will abuse me. I warned you not to be on the dark side. But I'm into myself. And new eyes is somewhat terrifying."

_Anakin: "I don't abuse you. And your eyes are not terrifying. What terrifies other is what you do. Like those goblins. They said my face is handsome. But when I strike my lightsaber in. They feared me."

_Aurora: "In conclusion, do not judge people by appearance."

_Anakin: "Correct. Let meditate together to drive out dark force."

Anakin head pat Aurora. Aurora feels warm and holds Anakin's hand.

At the same time. Thrawn and Victoria are talking about...Jojo

_Victoria: "Y...You know I like Jojo bizarre adventure?"

_Thrawn: "Of course. I saw you through the security camera when you watch that show. Then I learned some stuff like Road roller da"

_Victoria: "Then why...you fight me with Jojo reference...?"

_Thrawn: "Because I hope you liked it. And redeem easier."

_Victoria: "Meanie…"

Victoria does pufferfish. But not annoying. Rather shy…

ZADDDDD!

Not for long. There's a rainbow light strike on the city plaza. Anakin, Aurora, Thrawn and Victoria sees the light.

_Anakin: "What happened?"

_Thrawn: "I guess we should investigate."

_Aurora: "Master...Please...I'm sorry"

Suddenly Aurora carries Anakin in a sandbag style. And she ignites her jetpack, made them fly

_Anakin: "Whoa!"

_Thrawn: "Victoria, you can fly. Right?"

_Victoria: "Yes...But you will ride me! I know that!"

_Thrawn: "It's fine if you don't want. But I'll get there slowly and with your retard pufferfish brain you could cause trouble."

_Victoria: "I know! Meanie! Only this time!"

_Thrawn: "Stubborn retard pufferfish valkyrie"

_Victoria: "When did I have Stubborn title?"

Thrawn didn't answer. Victoria pisses off. Then she carries Thrawn in bridal style.

\- At the City Plaza -

The light slowly faded. Reveal 4 men

First one is rather a fat man with a red cape. He has long hair and bread. He carries a big axe which has electrical energy on it.

The second one is a man in red high-tech armour

The third one is a man in a blue suit. He had a star on his chest and carries a red shield with a white stripe and star mark. He's the most handsome

The fourth one is a big green muscular guy.

_2nd man: "So this is the world you speak off, Thor?"

_1st man: "Yes, wonderful is it? Stark?"

_3rd man: "This city reminds of older Japan. Right? Bruce?

_4th man: "I think so, Steve."

1st man is Thor. 2nd man is Tony Stark or Iron man. 3rd is Steve Rogers or Captain America. 4th man is Bruce banner or the hulk.

The Avengers...Has arrived at MGE world.

However, there are 2 more boys too.

The first one is a boy with green hair. He has a green costume. White gloves. Black boot. A hero costume.

The second one is a boy with hair like a leek. He has a robe and has E=MC2 Written on.

_1st boy: "This is very interesting! An RPG like the world. Right? Senku?

_2nd boy: "Don't have to act otherworldly, Deku. But this is 10billion per cent interesting. This is Exciting."

Senku evilly smirk.

The 1st one is Izuku Midoriya or Deku. The boy who inherits One for all. The 2nd one is Senku Ishigami. The mad stone world scientist.

The adventure in a world full of monster girls just begin.

**End of episode**


	19. We are Avenger

**501st Legion and Monster Girl EP19**

**We are Avengers**

**I watched the Endgame. But My memories didn't do its job well -o-' and I modify the story like Star Wars Universe too.**

\- Back to 13 days before Anakin arrives at MGE world -

Avengers has mourned for the loss of half of the citizens in the universe for fives years.

But the Thanos's infinity stone effect is only the Galaxy that Thanos knows. The marvel earth galaxy and other 32 galaxies. However stone did have power beyond that. Just only infinity gauntlet's flaw.

I gotta say first. All the situation in this story is in the same universe. But different galaxy. Like Star Wars Galaxy. New Galaxy of MGE. WW2 galaxy and Marvel earth galaxy.

Who knows? Maybe those gods are just an alien. Like thor. They may create the life they want in different galaxies. And abandon their world for inner conflict or some reason.

And yes, Author nerfed infinity gauntlet not to affect another galaxy. (Even MCU nerfed itself from comic)

**WARNING! ENDGAME SPOILER! (Is it too late to warn?)**

Back to the main point. The Avengers lived with sadness.

Thor becomes fat and drinks beer every day. He scolded Noobmaster69 for many times.

Stark lives with the family. But he couldn't forget Peter.

Steve, Natasha and Bruce work together. Bruce becomes the smart hulk.

Clint (Hawkeye) becomes ronin, the yakuza killer.

But then the hope came. Scot Lang (Ant-man) get out of the quantum realm. And then he told everyone about how to go back in time. At first, Stark didn't cooperate. Thor blames himself about Thanos. But he came anyway. Natasha can convince Clint back by told him that they can bring his loved family back. Then they start to make quantum realm entrance in the Van. but failed

Stark sees Peter's picture and remembers that losing Peter is his sin mark. He then discovered the ways to make quantum realm entrance. Stark joined the party.

In the end. They managed to make it. The Quantum Time machine.

They divided into 3 teams.

Team-1: Captain America, Iron Man, Hulk, Antman go back to NewYork battle. To achieve Time stone, Space stone, Mind stone. The story is long so they manage to get it.

Tram-2: Natasha, Clint, Nebula, War machine go to planet Warlock. Nebula and War machine achieve Power stone. Natasha and Clint go to planet Vormir. To achieve Soul stone. Natasha sacrificed herself for the stone. Nebula was captured by T-nebula (Same nebula but Thanos side)

Team-3: Rocket and Thor go to Asgard. Thor meets his mother. Talk with her and he got Mjolnir.

After that, Everyone back (But nebula is T-nebula) they mourned for Natasha for a while and they managed to build Nano gauntlet. Then hulk snaps his fingers. Bring everyone back. Everyone happy and joy.

But not for long. Thanos's ship gets out from time machine and destroys the Avenger base. Thanos sends T-nebula to find gauntlet. But on the ship. Nebula managed to convince Gamora. Freed her. And lastly, killed T-nebula

Thor, Captain America and Ironman managed to get out from ruins first. They approach Thanos and fight. Captain America lift Mjolnir. But in the end. Thanos defeat them. An army approaches them.

But suddenly...Portal open.

Black Panther, Okoye and Zuri. walked out from the portal.

Followed by every character in avengers. Spiderman, Scarlet Witch, The Wasp, Dr Strange, Falcon, Star-Lord, White Wolf (Winter Soldier), Drax, Groot, Mantis, Valkyrie (not Victoria or Mamono!), Rescue Armor (Pepper Pott), M'Baku, Wong. All back. Wakandan army, Magician and ETC, join the battle!

Captain America call Mjolnir before an iconic speech.

_Capt A: "Avengers…..Assemble"

**"OOH-RAHHHHHHHH!"**

**THE BATTLE BEGIN!**

**The battle of the earth happened. Heroes vs Villains. With their own strong wills. Confront each other. This is the historic scene ever made.**

The battle was intense. Thanos command orbital bombardment. It executed. But soon it interrupted by Captain Marvel. Captain Marvel managed to destroy Thanos' ship.

Meanwhile. Everyone tries to Vie for infinity gauntlet. The gauntlet nearly approaches Van time machine. But it got destroyed. They continue to Vie for the gauntlet. In the end, Thanos got the gauntlet.

**_The edit is over here._**

Thanos is fighting with captain marvel.

Suddenly, Thor got the vision. Time is slowed as it stopped.

_?: "Thor...this is me… your friend."

_Thor: "Revan?"

_Revan: "You can't lose Iron man. There's another bigger task for him. And your Avengers."

_Thor: "What is it?"

_Revan: "The Mamono Demon Lord...She has been stronger than infinity gauntlet does...Divide the power of infinity gauntlet from him to you. I'll try to help."

_Thor: "Revan, I asked something."

_Revan: "What's it?"

_Thor: "Inform Captain America and Hulk to help."

_Revan: "Indeed. I'll apply the maximum force speed on them."

Iron man fights with Thanos and lose. Thanos is about to snap his fingers.

_Thanos: "I'm… inevitable.

SMACK!

Nothing Happened.

Stark gots all his infinity stone. And about to snap.

_Iron M: "And I...am….

Suddenly Thor grab his arm! The power from infinity stone divided to thor!

_Thor: "Let me help!"

_Iron M: "Thor!"

Followed by Captain America and Hulk. The power is divided into those.

_Iron M: "Everyone!"

_Thor: "THANOS! DO YOU KNOW WHO WE ARE!"

Thanos is locked by a scarlet witch.

_Thor: "Snap it…"

Then the 1st Avenger spoke at the same time.

_Iron M + Capt A + Hulk + Thor: "We are ...Avengers"

SMACK!

Thanos and his army crumble into dust. And Avengers wounded. But not Fatal injury.

They had rest for 14 days. Live with the celebration. Captain America has a strong will. So he returned the stone to their timelines on day 12. He managed to get Natasha back by trading soul stone back. He had a little argue with the Red skull but get along in the end.

And the red skull had warned about the Mamono Demon Lord. And he'll give soul stone when they needed.

Captain America didn't reunite with Peggy. But returned to do the task Revan given

Defeat the Mamono Demon Lord.

Thor at the day 13. Has sent the hidden Valkyrie named Victoria at MGE galaxy and his letter to The chosen one. He had a hidden supply factory in the MGE galaxy. And the phrase "Dealing with Thanos" is dealing with the injuries and managing new Asgard. In the end, He let Valkyrie (Again, not Victoria or Mamono!) rule the new Asgard. And he will travel to MGE galaxy. Guardian of the galaxy deliver new Rainbow bridge and placed it near the sun. Absorb the energy from the sun. They even made a space station.

Comment from Star-Lord: "Look like Star forge."

At the day 14. They're fully recovered. They get everything ready for travelling. Thor thinks they're recovered fast. And he is concerned about MGE world. And Chief god who is an enemy to him.

There's Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk and Thor on the team. Clint and Natasha didn't come because of family. Stark kissed his wife and daughter before he goes.

Guardian team deliver the Avengers to the Rainbow bridge. Thor wants more members. So he opens his galaxy encyclopedia. There're 2 boys in his mind.

Midoriya Izuku "Deku". Future number 1 heroes. And Senku Ishigami the mad scientist of stone world.

First, they travelled to The Quirkera, a world full of quirks.

Midoriya is going to be the greatest heroes. He's fighting Tomura, the second greatest villain ever. The city's in ruins. Heroes are exhausted.

At the times. Avenger arrived. Everyone was surprised. But in the end, they help Deku defeat the villain hordes with their powers. Deku managed to punch Tomura in the face. There's a voice clip too.

Deku approached Tomura, And unleash his final fist. His arms in injured.

He thinks about all of the ones for all wielders. Including all might.

_Deku: "All might ...Everyone."

_All might: "One for all...Is yours…"

Deku forgets his injured arm and Unleash his fist.

_Deku: "UNITED STATE OF SMASHHHHHHHHH!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

The shockwave spread all over the province. The air turns into tornadoes. Tomura gets punched to the ground. The flame of one for all rise in his mind.

watch?v=jsYr7GonVhg

But then he sees there's a bigger task. His flame spread among the stars. There's another fist from the man called the chosen one. Punch through Tomura and all of the darkness at front.

Tomura defeated. He then captured like all for one. And his injury made him powerless. Then the Thor gives Deku a task. To not to be the world hero. But the galaxy…

It takes 5 days in total. Deku accepted. And they continue to the next world.

At the Stone world. Senku finally finds the cause of the Stone light. The science kingdom ruled over Tokyo for 3 years. He has been reviving stone people using Stone Formula, aka. Nital solution.

Then Thor and his team came. They give a task. Senku denied at first. But then stark came out with off-world technology to help them. Senku reminds Stark as Iron man (In his suit). He decided to join. To spread Science to RPG-like World

_Senku: "This is 10 billion per cent exciting. Science in the RPG world huh? I'm excited."

Before they go. Senku made his weapon from stark's scrap. Make his Electric gun that shoots 1000 volts electric. Well...look like when he was a kid.

It takes 5 days in total. They finally travelled to MGE world.

\- Back to the Present -

_Anakin: "Sooooooo….This is how the things you came here, Thor"

Anakin is trying to understand after Thor reveals the footage of The following story. There's Anakin, Aurora, Thrawn, Victoria, Ahsoka, Rex, Fives, Echo, Dimitri, Eric, Thor, Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Deku, Senku, Kenshiro and Ryuko in the room.

_Senku: "I travelled to the RPG world not only witness monsters? But witness character from Star Wars, My hero academia and Marvel as well? This is getting me excited."

_Anakin: "I only heard about Marvel and My hero academia in my place. It's a very popular Movie and Animation."

_Rex: "I'm gonna tell you there's John wick too."

_Iron M: "Wait...I heard Marvel only tribute to us. And I've watched all of 6 Star Wars movies. There's you turning into Sith Lord Darth Vader too."

_Anakin: "REALLY? I TURNED DARK?"

_Iron M: "According to the movie, Yes. In this universe, IDK."

Aurora suddenly hugs Anakin

_Aurora: "No Master ...I don't want Master as the Dark Lord…"

_Senku: "Yucks. Love scent."

_Ryuko: "Fufufu...A stubborn scientist with no love. Who speaks the word in the heart directly and don't care about others. One day you'll get mamono girlfriend.

_Senku: "I don't know what is mamono and I'll ask later. Now shut up, snake girl with useless meat at chest."

Kenshiro is about to unsheath his katana but Deku warned him.

_Deku: "Ahhh...I both heard of Star Wars and Marvel. And there's Dr. stone where Senku-san from too.

_Senku: "Heh? I heard of Star Wars, Marvel and My hero academia too. Except for manga of "My Hero Academia" didn't go for that long.

_Rex: "And for Marvel, Iron man died. No offence"

_Iron M: "Don't worry. Anakin bring balance to the force and died too."

_Anakin: "Fair point"

_Thor: "It seems our history is written or foreseen. And communicate as entertainment media. Anakin and His 501st from Star Wars. Our Avengers team from Marvel. Deku from My hero academia and Senku from "

_Dimitri: "Hey, what about me?"

_Thor: "Your WW2 history share many worlds"

_Senku: "Hey, That name Dimitri Petrenko didn't come from the game Call of duty right?"

_Deku: "Senku-san had a point!"

_Dimitri: "At least I'm into media."

Aurora: "U...Uh...M...May I ask."

Aurora asked shily in cold tone and almost emotionless face. You can see only her eyes.

_Aurora: "What does this world parody for?"

_Victoria: "Yeah! Yeah! I want to know too!"

Everyone tried to remember. But nothing.

_Anakin: "I didn't know much...I only play games when I'm a slave or as a youngling."

_Ahsoka: "The monster turned into girls? Who gonna write that."

_Fives: "Any Idea Echo?"

_Echo: "No."

_Thrawn: "It seems those mamono stories are not popular among us."

_Victoria: "Meanie! There'll be the one who heard!"

_Thrawn: "I've calculated chance. It's 1/10000"

_Victoria: "Just a stupid numbers!"

_Senku: "Thrawn calculation has many correct points"

_Victoria: "AHHHH! YOU BOTH MEANIE CALCULATION MADNESS!"

_Thrawn: "Stark, Can you ask F.R.I.D.A.Y"

_Iron M: "F.R.I.D.A.Y search the story that had the main plot as Monster turn into girls."

Iron man suit begins to calculate rapidly.

_Senku: "Hoh? Working Iron Man suit. I'm glad I witnessed this."

_Anakin: "His suit is as intelligent as R2D2. maybe more.

Suddenly, R2 Peep in. He carries tea that inari maids brewed. R2 made an angry noise

_Anakin: "R2, why you angry?"

_R2D2: "Peep pew pew pew! (Someone forgot me!)"

(Author: AH CHOO!)

_Thor: "Anyways. Before wasted time. I wanna talk about this."

Everyone swallow their saliva.

_Thor: "We'll revive...that one who was saviour, conqueror, hero, villain… Revan"

**End of Episode**


	20. Revan & Haruna Rebellion

**501st Legion and Monster Girl EP20**

**Revan & Haruna Rebellion**

**This EP is really long...**

A long time ago in a galaxy far far away…

**STAR WARS**

**The old Republic**

There was a Jedi who defeat the race of warrior, Mandalorian.

He goes to defeat Vitiate. But the dark side controls him.

He found a star forge. Betrayed. And has amnesia.

Finally, he goes back to the Light side.

However, the desire to defeat the Vitiate isn't over. Even he isn't in physical form. This time, his mind divided.

The Darth side lures the old republic forces and sith empire forces. To collect large amounts of live energy and turn Vitiate into physical form. He succeeded. But killed by Jedi and Sith joint party. Including his light.

But the legend doesn't end here. He has the task.

Destroy the Mamono Demon Lord husband. One that was his apprentice

He sealed his Avatar In the icy mountain of Dimyoku. In Zipangu.

In the end. He's saviour, conqueror, hero, villain. He neither belongs to the light or the darkness. He is forever stand alone.

His name is…

Revan

…

\- Back to Present -

_Anakin: "Revan? Isn't he died a long time ago?"

_Thor: "There's still force ghost of him. All we do is revive his avatar and bring his soul back by the Force."

_Senku: "Oh crap. Fantasy stuff."

_Ryuko: "Oh? He's popular more than I thought."

_Rex: "I guess every Jedi and Sith even knows him. There're many history databases about him."

_Thrawn: "I'll use probe droids to scan that area for you."

_Anakin: "Do it."

Afterwards, they discuss most of all things for a while. Ahsoka tells Rex something. Rex then told Echo and fives. 4 People leave. Ryuko decided to reveal her plan...for the sake of her world.

_Capt A: "The Haruna Rebellion?"

_Anakin: "Why would you do that?"

_Ryuko: "To maintain balance back to the world. I need to defeat the order, which is religious and try to kill all monsters for their chief god."

_Thor: "Awwww...that's why I hate that god. That one had argued with my father Odin."

_Hulk: "Why would he do that?"

_Thor: "Politic. That god may be retards more than Victoria. Crate human and monster. Control each other by letting the monster eat humans that God lied that God loves them. Then gives the power to defeat the demon lord. Let the monster fight each other until a new demon lord. When I listen to that God, it makes me really really a headache. "

_Anakin: "So, the chief god is our problems because of politics?"

_Thor: "The chief god will also turn any nation she witness to the religious nation. Which cause hang on technology advancing. That's why I really had an argument with that god. Also, the order thought us as alien intruder"

This answer Anakin why chief god is their problem. If the chief god controlled them or galaxy. Chief god will brainwash them into a religious nation which causes hang on tech. Also, chief god and the order think 501st as word intruder. Although information about 501st is not spread and very rare.

_Iron M: "So, what's your doctrine?"

_Thor: "Like many worlds. Let human be alone and develop themselves. Do you see? They even create a gun! I only help them in a major situation that can drive them extinct. Like Alien or Thanos. Pss, I'm even nearly to lose if there's no avenger team.

Dimitri and Eric have a headache.

_Dimitri: "Awwwww ...That's why I hate politics."

_Capt A: "I saw at first meet. Isn't Eric an American? Why he joined the communist?

_Eric: "I hate politics so I don't care. I was captured by Germies, ended up in Stalingrad and betray Germies."

_Dimitri: "We mix Vodka with Coca Cola many times"

_Capt A: "That's gross…"

_Ryuko: "Then I'll continue on topics.

Ryuko explained. The origin of Haruna rebel is...

1: demon lord try to demonize all women and men to drown in lust. Which is dangerous because their child is only girls. And they will rape and fuck all days and night. Which cause hang on economy and researching. Ryuko and Kenshiro want to go into space too! Honeymoon in space doesn't sound bad!

2: The order is the religious empire. Which will destroy all her beloved monsters and humans. The theory is true. To much religious cause hang on technology. The order must be destroyed. Even she mist kill a chief god. Holy crap Ryuko can't imagine if The order controlled her. The space dream will collapse 100%

3: Most of Zipangu state obey demon lord. And they see Haruna as a port city. They want us their colony.

4: Ryuko wants to be the first to contact with off-world alien.

…

Aurora has record her voice. And write it on ebook. She soon connects the printer to make Paper one.

_Ryuko: "I'll give the resources you want. Please...help Haruna. For the sake of this world. I know it's selfish but…"

Ryuko keel. Followed by Kenshiro.

_Anakin: "I'm not going to do that…"

Ryuko is suddenly eye-widen. Her face is full of sadness.

_Anakin: "But...you'll join the Galactic Republic instead."

Ryuko surprised. Sadness wiped out.

_Ryuko: "Galactic...Republic…? What can we get?

_Thrawn: "Access to galactic technologies. Medicine, weapons, hospital, public health, economy, industries, etc.

_Ryuko: industries?

_Senku: "I guess I have to explain about industries."

Senku explained about industries. Inspired Ryuko.

_Thrawn: "Good job, Senku"

Thrawn and Senku tagged their hand. Victoria tried from those calculations mad guy.

_Thrawn: "Despite this situation we lost in space. But we still have adaptable technologies to replicate for you."

_Ryuko: "But...what do we cost?"

_Thrawn: "You join the Republic that's mean you join the clone wars. And we cooperate with you that's mean we join the war against Demon Lord and The Order"

_Ryuko: "Clone wars?"

_Deku: "Demo ...Clone Wars is in another galaxy, isn't it?"

_Thrawn: "That means there's only one weaker front of the war. However, we still need resources. But we will do for your people too. Such as access to tech that I said earlier."

_Ryuko: "Please...Let me think for a day."

_Thrawn: "You can go back to us whatever you want."

_Rex: "But be quick."

Rex suddenly appeared with women on his shoulder. She has a mask, purple dark cloth. Dark ponytail hair with Shuriken-like bow. She has barely ninja armour on the forearm. Ahsoka finally followed by another woman with the same cloth. And she's busty

_Rex: "We got spies."

_Kenshiro: "That's Kunoichi! You captured her?"

_Fives: "Life of ARC trooper is a lot harder, dude."

_Hulk: "What does this mean?"

_Echo: "It means we're watched by another Zipangu state."

_Ryuko: "And they might have heard about Rebellion!"

_Rex: "Don't worry madam. We captured them all."

_Eric: "Despite I've read some ninja books and there's Kunoichi or female ninja. What's the term of those Kunoichi?"

_Kenshiro: "These Kunoichi are a type of Succubus with the characteristics of the female ninja. Native to the Zipangu Region, they are highly skilled in subterfuge, stealth, combat, but also in sexual techniques."

_Echo: "Wait...what's the meaning of the last part?"

_Kenshiro: "Kunoichi do not kill their targets. Rather they have intense sex with their male target to "convince" him to accept Monsters into their lives."

_Dimitri: "[Bozhe moy (Oh my god)] Rape stuff. I wanna let Mamono Demon Lord taste my Papasha lead more than Chimera.

Dimitri exclaim in Russian. Before Rex and his team carries the Kunoichi away. To the prison of interrogation droids. For Data.

_Senku: "I assumed from the information Earlier. Mamono are monster in girl from right?"

_Thrawn: "Your calculation is true, Senku."

_Senku: "Huh, I guess I have a blue friend who loves calculation. Anyways… World Monster Girls? That's like some hentai fantasy stuff. Gross."

_Iron M: "Senku is right. This is used for some hentai material and fanfiction."

Everyone sight at Iron man.

_Iron M: "F.R.I.D.A.Y found a lot of stories about monster girls in my world database. One of them is "Monster Girl Encyclopedia" Written by Kenkou cross. It describes a world where Succubus Demon Lord took over the world and change most of the monster into monster girls to maintain peace."

_Dimitri: "Damm it. Peace of Rape. Hell Peace. "

_Senku: "And I gonna say I'll not have any monster wife. Not even human. Nothing is as illogical or trouble-prone as relationships."

_Victoria: "AWWWW From Thrawn! Now is Senku! Why off-world genius is so STUBBORN!"

Senku: "I'm not stubborn. I just tell the truth. You retard pufferfish."

_Victoria: "Retard pufferfish?"

Victoria stares at Thrawn. Thrawn and Senku smirk as looking each other.

_Victoria: "YOU MEANIEEEEEEEE!"

Victoria knocks her head at the table a lot of time as she doesn't know. Then she rises up and does pufferfish as blood flow from the head.

_Ryuko: "Do you know? Stubborn people like Thrawn still had Valkyrie girlfriend. Retard Pufferfish one."

_Victoria: "RYUKO?"

_Ryuko: "I have footage you did Jojo and Say "I love you." Ara Ara, what will happen when I publish these things to the clones?"

_Deku: "R ...Ryuko is blackmailing!"

_Thor: "Speaking of which. The coming of the 501st did little to change the personality of Mamono.

Every one silent and look at thor.

_Thor: "Like, Anakin makes his Automaton girlfriend, Aurora from the emotionless to quite shy girls.

Aurora suddenly jerked. Then she hides behind Anakin despite her face is still emotionless.

_Aurora: "Don't say that...I'm shy"

_Iron M: "Girlfriend? What about Padme?"

_Anakin: "I guess I have to tell her...A lot…I am even ready to die."

_Aurora: "I will help master!"

_Thor: "And For Thrawn. He changes his Valkyrie girlfriend, Victoria from the retard. To even retard pufferfish.

_Victoria: "Even my god is a meanie!"

Victoria now does pufferfish bigger than before.

_Dimitri: "Dammit. I think I could have some Kikimora comrades."

_Eric: "Kikimora?"

_Dimitri's the Slavic Legend. Kikimora strongly resembles humanoid chickens. Considered as both "bad" and "good" one. When the good kikimora inhabits a house, she lives behind the stove or in the cellar, She'll help with the housework and asked for only taking care of henhouse. She's the wife. For a bad one. She'll disturb you and family. Cause bad dreams etc. If she is offered food, some believe she will leave the house and stop disturbing the inhabitants. The Kikimora is the wife of Domovoi. The housekeeper ghost...Dammit, I can't quite remember since communist banned religion.

_Aurora: "But you still give us these fine information..."

_Dimitri: "I still have a picture of her that my former lover written. She likes drawing...sig…here."

Dimitri shows the picture of kikimora.

Dammit. The description is fucking hard. I'll give you a picture. Here you're

For fanfiction lite version: Google the regular one.

Dimitri shows his picture that his wife draw. Then he remembers...the hurt moment...

_Eric: "Dimitri...That woman you mourned…she seems very important…"

_Dimitri: "Yes…"

_Anakin: "Better not asked him. It hurts."

_Capt A: "Wait...I heard something…"

Then they silent for sound. They barely heard of a slushy sound of water. Mix with barely moaning voice of women.

_Hulk: "Kunoichi?"

_Capt A: "No...It sounds...like...girl...Masturbating…"

_Thor: "Pss, Just that fucking Raiju…"

_Anakin: "Raiju?"

_Thor: "Yes, the blue Raiju. Before I meet here I went to her shrine for a while. The shire is sold to another owner. That Raiju is an abandoned girl. But she has a relative of Raiju I met before.

_Iron M: "Your friend?"

_Thor: "Pet...And now this one is a masochist Raiju girl...She when I go to the shire she then electric shock me like Pikachu. Reason? She wants a husband."

_Hulk: "But you're the god of thunder…"

_Thrawn: "So, you captured her instead. I guess."

_Thor: "Not only that. She's now my toy."

Everyone silent…

_Deku: "I just know the god has this side!"

_Senku: "It's not strange. Some kings have sex slaves."

_Deku: "But Senku-san! Thor is a god!"

_Iron M: "So, you haven't heard the Zeus from greek?"

_Thor: "Oh Zeus...my old friend… he likes to hug my pet."

_Anakin: "Isn't that Raiju. THE WEASEL THAT SHOCKED AURORA!"

_Aurora: "Clam down ...Master!"

Anakin has a fire in the eyes. He wants to force kick that Raiju. But Aurora hugs Anakin to calm down.

_Thor: "And...Her name is Rikako"

At the moment everyone joked about the Raiju, or named "Rikako". She's still sleeping normally while recharging electric. She didn't make any noise.

Then who?

The Answer is...another unknown mamono.

_?: "Dimitri...Kun…"

Back to the Meetings.

_Thor: "However, We must be ready for Revan's reviving as soon as possible. We should be ready in 7 days."

_Anakin: "I agree."

_Ryuko: "This time is near dinner time. Let's leave."

_Anakin: "Everyone, dismiss."

Everyone Leave. But before Anakin leaves. Ryuko asked him 1 thing.

_Ryuko: "Anakin, would you answer my question?"

_Anakin: "What's it."

_Ryuko: "You know…You destroyed both of Mamono army and Order army. I'm not sure right now… which side you think you belong to?"

Anakin grinned.

_Anakin: "That's easy, Ryuko...We belong to 501st."

Aurora heard the answer. Aurora will remember that.

Next Episode ...Revan is coming…

**End of episode**


	21. Band of brother & Revan Temple

**501st Legion and Monster Girl EP21**

**Band of brother & Revan Temple**

_Sorry guys. Flashpoint pops up in my head. And I didn't watch RWBY. There Are a lot of RWBY X Star Wars or something already._

7 days passed. They finally ready for Revan's reviving. All members of the team are Anakin, Aurora, Thrawn, Victoria, Rex, Ahsoka, Avenger team, Deku, and Senku. Five, Echo, Dimitri and Eric aren't available.

But there's something important discovered inside the clone. 3 days ago. There's Red Oni perform hand-to-hand battle with Echo. Red Oni accidentally knocks his Clone sent to the Venator medical bay. Bruce (Hulk) is helping there.

Echo has a strange word when he is carrying. He stares at Anakin.

"Jedi ...Good soldier fellow order ...Terminate Jedi.."

Anakin and Aurora seem this is odd. So they asked Bruce.

Bruce scanned Echo. He discovered one thing. It's like a tumour. It is the only one damaged. Fives concern about his brother.

Stark asked Bruce to scan his brain wave. Aurora collects his blood to examine him (Using demonic energy and the force. It's like adapted master registration). Anakin uses his tactic: Mind Reading.

The result is the same. They discovered this.

Order 66: Terminate all Jedi

\- Video Title: Order66 - (Record by Autora the Automaton)

_Anakin: "Order 66?"

_Hulk: "It's like yours in our timeline. Jedi are betrayed. But I didn't expect this."

_Iron M: "I think this is not the ordinary tumour. It's like...biochip"

_Aurora: "Echo is in unusual condition now!"

Echo awaken. He tries to escape. But he's restained. His brain wave gone wrong. Echo seems unconscious. Fives goes wildly.

_Fives: "ECHO! ECHO!"

_Echo: "Exterminate Jedi...An order executed."

_Anakin: "Call medical droid! We need to remove that chip!"

_Iron M: "Give him anaesthetic!"

\- Record ended -

After that. The surgery has done for 3 hours. Using medical droids and Star Wars technology. Combine with stark's. The chip is successfully removed. Echo survived due to his pulse. However, they're not confirmed yet. Will echo be in Comatose situation forever? We don't know. Fives look after him all the days and nights. They're not gay. But they're a brother.

-This is the video Aurora record. -

_Fives: "Echo...Echo…"

Fives open the song "Semper Fi" He bought from Steve (Capt A). He likes this song and hopes his brother when waking up will like it. He loops with "Vode an", "We are soldiers" and another song tribute to soldiers.

Semper Fi: watch?v=roKCUFeWFmQ

Vode an: watch?v=a1kc7CS5Ww8

We are soldiers: watch?v=a1kc7CS5Ww8

_Aurora: "What should we do about Fives? He may be a psychopath."

_Anakin: "Aurora…"

Anakin kneels and pats her head.

_Anakin: "He may be a clone. But his heart...is a true warrior who doesn't leave his brother behind. There's one said "Some Jedi can beat 100 droids… but clone's courage ...is worth more than 1000 droids." I understand his feelings...many times."

Ahsoka and Rex also here. If Echo survives, The biochip can be removed. But they don't concern the Echo because of that. They concern the Echo because Echo is their brother. Ahsoka and Rex are in sad condition. Steve, Dimitri, Eric, Ryuko and Kenshiro give Echo flowers.

_Fives: "I'll wait for you...For your return.

\- End of the record -

3 days passed. Time for Revan's reviving.

The Venator ignited its engine. There Are clones leave here to protect the city. There's red army in charge of Dimitri and Eric too. Dimitri in charge of protecting Haruna City

\- Dimyoku mountain -

The Venator finally arrived after 45 minutes of travelling. They can see the icy mountain here. The tallest mountain is Dimyoku mountain. At the temple, you can see yuki-onna wandering around the Temple entrance.

(Revan temple)

(Yuki-onna)

She has blue long hair with black edge. Yellow Circus pupil. White kimono. And human-like skin...This is not MGE Yuki-onna

The LAAT landed as it surprised her.

_Yuki-onna: "I must inform master Nura!"

_Anakin: "Hello there"

Anakin jumped off and land behind her.

(Author: General Kenobi)

_Yuki-onna: "W...what?"

_Anakin: "So uncivilized."

Yuki-onna turns to Anakin. Aurora ready to uses brand new energy minigun.

_Anakin: "Relax, Aurora. Put your weapon down"

_Aurora: "Yes, master."

Aurora puts her minigun into her arm. Then, Thrawn, Victoria, Rex, Ahsoka, Avenger team, Deku, Senku and clones come down the LAAT. somehow Rikako (That Raiju) ended up here. There're 7 AT-RT followed.

_Clones: "We'll follow you anywhere sir."

_Rikako: "Cold~~~~"

_Thor: "This temple...Revan Temple…"

_Yuki-onna: "You knows this place?"

_Thor: "I was a friend of Revan. Even though he has been an Avatar to this world. He built this to train Jedis. However ...Jedi on this world are gone...destroyed by Mamono Demon Lord…"

_Anakin: "That's ...sad…"

_Yuki-onna: "So! You're Thor!"

_Thor: "Yes! I'm thor. But I lost Mjolnir, that's it."

_Capt A: "At least there's a more powerful one, Stormbreaker."

_Yuki-onna: "I must inform master Nura! Also...is that a chosen one?"

_Anakin: "People told me that. Why?"

_Yuki-onna: "Because Revan is from Star wars! And you're Anakin Skywalker from Star wars! Which means you're the chosen one!"

Then everyone surprised. How the Yuki-onna on the WORLD WITHOUT MEDIA know STAR WARS?

_Yuki-onna: "Oh! I forgot to tell you my name! I'm Tsurara Oikawa! I love Star Wars and Marvel!

_Deku: "Ah! Tsurara Oikawa from Nurarihyon no Mago! I thought about it! Why I'm so familiar!

_Tsurara: "Wait...I'm a show too?"

_Senku: "There...I heard of it. But that shows is really old. It's 2010"

_Tsurara: "Anyways. Inside is dangerous. And to revive him. There must be water of reviving. And must return his soul by uniting the power of the chosen one of the Galaxy and the chosen one of the Monsters.

_Anakin: "The chosen one of the Monsters?"

Anakin stared at Aurora. Aurora stare at Anakin.

_Thor: "Indeed. That's Aurora."

_Tsurara: "Master Nura has informed from Revan too. You must meet him before going inside."

_Thor: "Revan also told your master?"

_Tsurara: "Yes he did."

_Rikako: "Lets~~Go~~Right~~Now~~~~I~~feel~~cold~~"

_Thor: "I told you to bring winter clothes. But you said you can't masturbate in winter cloth."

_Aurora: "Serve you…"

\- 10 km away -

Rikako now freeze. She's carried on AT-RT. At least after a long journey using speeder bike and AT-RT. They finally reach...a Japanese style shrine stand alone?

The shrine is 20x20x10 meters. Gate size is 3x3 meters.

The yokai guards open the gate as quickly as Tsurara told. Yokai guards are not monster girls at all. However, there's a dim signal of Demonic energy from guards and Tsurara. And there's spirit energy too. That's why they do not turn into a monster girl. This is a report from Aurora.

All men get into the shrine. In the shrine, there's a circle...like Stargate.

_Rex: "Holy shit...Stargate…"

_Anakin: "Everything is messed up since I ended up here."

_Thor: "It's messed up since I come to your galaxy. But not messed up as the Mamono Demon Queen!"

Tsurara takes a note. Act a little confused and hesitant. Before she got up to Input pad. The Pad looks like an oversized modern keyboard with a strange symbol. But Thor is the only one who can read it.

_Thor: "Love those guys. An Ancient."

Tsurara enters 7 digits. As the Gate rotate. Finally, the gate opened. But there's no black hole here.

_Anakin: "Thor, why is not sucking us in? Since when I ended up here, it does"

_Thor: "That Supergate is really old and large. It unstable and its gravity is uncontrolled."

The teams get into the Stargate. Anakin will have to…train for Revan's revive.

**End of Episode.**


	22. Anakin and Aurora Training

**501st Legion and Monster Girl EP22**

**Anakin and Aurora Training**

_Alright, how many times I must tell that I never watch RWBY?_

They had arrived at the Japanese Big house. The room looks like a shrine. Except there're many wire and Yokai here. The time is in the evening.

_Yokai: "You've arrived, majesty."

_Anakin: "Tsurara, you had high ranks."

_Tsurara: "Hehe, because I had chosen to be master Nura's husband!"

They continued on the way. The weather is no longer snowy. Now it's lush. Sakura drops its flowers and flies through the wind. Captain America realizes he is in Japan.

The bamboo door opened. Reveal a man in brown eyes. His hair is brown within the top half and dark brown within the bottom half. Age around 23.

(To Wattpad user: Like this. But Older.)

_Tsurara: "Master Nuraaaa It's me~~ your Oikawa~~~~"

_Nura: "You're doing a great job, honey."

Tsurara approaches her and head pat her for a while. Aurora somehow felt warm. Her eyes narrowed. Anakin feels and does the same.

_Aurora + Anakin: "(Think) C U T E"

_Senku: "I hate love scent"

_Thrawn: "If it's not Victoria, I feel the same."

SMACK!

Thrawn and Senku stomped by Victoria. Senku by fist and Thrawn who's stronger by board side of the sword.

_Victoria: " E"

Stark and Captain America who sit around scared and move off a bit.

After That. They explained their situation and a brief about what they are. There's no explanation much since this world had media. Yes, Star wars and Avenger. My hero academia and. Exists in this world. They even saw LED TV behind. Doubt they had travelled through the Stargate. But the Alternate timeline is quite messed up.

This world, the Yokai or Spirits in Japanese mythology existed. And what does surprised All of the team is the SG-1 had travelled here. They hope they get contact soon.

Back to topic. This situation now happened 10 years have passed since the end of the last episode in the manga. When Nura is 18. He managed to marry Tsurara, which is a powerful Yuki-Onna and his right hand. Then...they...do the thinks….

Aurora imagine, as making an animation of it.

A little Lemonade

_Tsurara: That's...my nipple!"

_Nura: "Tsurara san...your milk is also cold...but it warms my heart."

Tsurara moans heavily while Nura sucked her chest. Then Nura put Tsurara on the wall. In a wall doggy style.

_Tsurara: "Is...This good?"

_Nura: "Yes...I'll inserts my sword now…"

It was a brief moment before Nura penetrate her from the rear.

_Tsurara: "Whaaa! It's coming in!"

_Nura: "Fua...Are you hurt?"

_Tsurara: "It's okay…"

Nura trust Tsurara fast but gently. They moan but not too loud.

_Tsurara: "Fua Fua Fua Fua Fua AH!"

_Nura: "Too loud!"

_Tsurara: "Gomenasai. I can't hold...it's...fua...feel too good."

_Nura: "I think I have an idea. Do you see that water bottle?"

_Tsurara: "Yes?"

Tsurara freezes the water. They managed to put ice into the mouth to reduce noise…

_Nura: "I..I um...om eng!" (I...I am...coming)

_Tsurara: "E ouu. Eet om eng in!" (Me too! Let's coming in!)

_Nura: "Eupppppppppp"

_Tsurara: "Eupppppppppp"

They moaned as they coming at the top. But they moan while closing their mouth because of ice in the mouth...

Skip (pzzzzzzzzz)

They continued until they stop the count. (Well, ice is cold and prevent time count). It was long gentle and icy sex. Finally, Tsurara covered in white fluid. Nura feels cold at his sword. But the heart of the two hot like a fire on gasoline. All ice melted.

_Nura: "I love you."

_Tsurara: "I know"

Pzzzzz out from Aurora's head. Lemon ended.

Aurora is still emotionless. But her eyes closed a bit and she's drooling. Anakin read her mind. It was hard but he assumed as lemon. Victoria drooled as Thrawn pseudo cough bring her consciousness. Deku, Captain America and Hulk just smiled innocently. Thor and Stark just don't care. Senku just annoyed.

However...they had done this closely. At least about ice is true.

Back to topic. It was a peaceful moment until their power detects something powerful. They had to dig it and they found Stargate. 1 year later, the gate moved, surprise everyone. The wormhole appeared and there's a machine like a moon roller from the Gate. We soon know that belong to Human in another world "Tau'ri". And who followed 2 days after is SG-1

The negotiation had been fine for 5 months. Nura decided to open the Gate by himself. He tried one of the codes Available. And let them go to that world. Nura decided to use Yokai form.

The first thing they found isn't mamono or human. They found Revan temple. They opened the gate. Explore the dangerous temple. And what they saw is the state of the Human, wear mask and cloak. Then there's a voice come to their head

\- That time -

_?: "Nura the Yokai emperor…"

Nura: "Who are you?"

_?: "Savior, conqueror, hero, villain. Who came from a Galaxy far far away. I'm Revan."

_Nura: "What do you want from me, Revan?"

_Revan: "The next 4 years. There'll be a man and a woman come from a Galaxy far far away here. They're strong in the force. The chosen one. Your task is, Train them one thing. They will use that lesson to revive me. In exchange, I'll teach the subject that improve your power. Gives you the power to save everyone including your love.

_Nura: "What's the power like?"

Revan: "It's…"

\- Back to the present -

_Nura: "The mind Resonation."

_Anakin: "Mind Resonation.?"

_Nura: "It's the power that will connect the two users mind."

_Anakin: "Nah...I had telepathy already."

_Nura: "Revan says your telepathy had time to focus. But this Mind Resonation required no times. It's Automatic. And It requires to revive Revan."

_Anakin: "I can't see what is different from the normal telepathy."

_Nura: "Alright. It's time to show."

Nura stand-ups. Before he turned into Yokai form in the blink of an eye.

_Nura: "I challenge you in the duo-duel. And I'll show how this work."

_Aurora: "Master Anakin…"

Aurora turns her face to Anakin. As Nura got up.

_Anakin: "Challenge accepted. This is where the fun begins."

Anakin grinned. But Aurora had a bad feeling about this.

Afterwards, they enter the arena outside. Nura draw his Nenekirimaru. While Anakin ignites his lightsaber. Change to training mode. Aurora draws the minigun underhand. Tsurara had a white aura.

_Anakin: "Ummm ...I guess I should get another sword…"

_Nura: "That's not necessary. This sword harm only Yokai. And..."

Nura pressed the button. The Nenekirimaru covered in orange energy.

_Nura: "I modified to handle lightsaber...a bit... Oh, I should lower the power a bit."

As they prepared. The battle begins.

Nura activates his "Displacement" before he disappears. But Anakin can feel him made Anakin's lightsaber parry a powered Nenekirimaru. Then Anakin uses force push on him.

_Nura: "Not bad...You have very little fear."

_Anakin: "Because this is where the fun begins."

Anakin swings the Lightsaber and Suppress Nura heavily. The ruthless attack made the Nura's arm weaken. Nura can counter many times by Japanese sword style. But Anakin's style Shien-Demjo was for defect blaster back to the shooter. He also adapts here. He ruthlessly defends and swings attack back then relies on strength to suppress due to his style. They made defence, offence and counter. One wrong move cause defeat. Then Anakin uses force to push him again. Nura disappeared.

There's a cloud of dust while Nura disappears. Now Nura ready to defeat Anakin by slashing at the neck. But Anakin barely uses the force amplification metal hand to stop his sword.

_Nura: "Kuso...You have a ruthless style to overpower opponents...I could see you could break me or my arm...But this is not a personal fight."

But then Aurora suddenly fires the Minigun, Disband them. Tsurara blows her blizzard fog. Nura disappear again. Anakin had to parry Aurora's gunfire so he doesn't have time for finding Nura.

At the time. Tsurara blows her blizzard to Aurora. Cause her parts struck in ice. Anakin tries to break the ice but Aurora's sensor detects someone….

_Aurora: "Watch out! Master!"

Anakin suddenly being hit on the arm by Nura from nowhere. Then he uses the Force to choke him…

_Nura: "I ...sense your fear...Ukk…only a little...because it's now turned into Anger ...Uk!"

But then Anakin freezes by Tsurara. Anakin uses "Heroic Might" (Battlefront 2 Atom bomb) absorb energy and then Release, Breaking all ice. He blasts Aurora and causing her strum for 5 meters... From the Ice, Nura approach Anakin and slash at him. Anakin tries to dodge but the Katana slash his back to the shoulder. There is no harm but there's a pain. Anakin counter by force push but it cause Nura out of Aurora's missile salvo. Tsurara freeze it. But then it exploded by Nura's fear slashed one of the shallow missiles Tsurara managed to Freeze it. Cause an Explosion.

_Anakin: "Holy shit…This is my fault for that missile…"

_Aurora: "N...No...It's..mine…"

_Anakin: "Here it comes!"

As Anakin said, the ice shard forms itself as the bullet and storm through them. Anakin uses the force shield, separate from Aurora who relies on Automaton's strength. But then Anakin feels the presence…

_Anakin: "Aurora!"

Nura suddenly slashed Aurora. Although it's a friendly duel, there's still a pain to simulate the battle. Aurora kneels on the ground, Anakin tries to protect Aurora but Tsurara blow the ice on him. Anakin crate force shield.

Not again… fear, anger, hate… Burn-in Anakin's eyes.

Anakin suddenly uses the force repulse to blow all the ices. But suddenly Nura comes in the fog. Slash Anakin's chest. Anakin angry and catch Nura's arm. Ready for the counter. But then Tsurara fire ice bullet to Anakin. Anakin force pushes Nura away. Then he reflexes the Ice spike with moderate damage. Nura jump on the ice platform.

_Nura: "It's over Anakin! I have the high ground!"

_Anakin: "You underestimate my power!"

_Aurora: "No! Master! Don't try it!"

With anger which blind Anakin, he jumped above Nura. But Nura managed to fake-cut all his limb. Causing pain as Anakin slide below platforms.

_Stark: "Why I feel deja vu?"

The result...Anakin and Aurora lose.

Anakin recovered as Aurora. Aurora injects bacta to Anakin.

_Anakin: "Sorry Aurora...this is my fault.

_Aurora: "N...No master...I...I cause more trouble.

_Nura: "It's not you two fault. But we are stronger in pairs."

_Tsurara: "While we fight you. We use Mind Resonanation. Causing our mind to connect. We know each other's thinking without communicating."

_Anakin: "I see...That's why you could work together."

_Nura: "Well, training starts. But do you want to fight again?

_Aurora: "Master?"

_Anakin: "Yes."

Next 6 rounds come. Anakin and Aurora lose all.

_Nura: "Alright ...I guess you need training for mind resonations."

_Anakin: "I agree...Aurora?"

_Aurora: "Yes master."

_Thor: "I guess we remain should gather some information. About the Mamono world and this world..."

Afterwards, they go to training. Although Nura succeeds in the subject. But he isn't force-sensitive. He doesn't know how it works. And he can connect with Tsurara because he can enhance her fears into him. It's Youkai emperor power. All he knew was those two must close to each other, and has relationships. Fight together. So they training duo fight for 5 times.

_Nura: "I think...That's enough…"

_Anakin: "No…."

Anakin's eyes turn yellow again...his desire for power make Vader awaken.

_Aurora: "No! Master! You..s..shouldn't angry!"

_Anakin: "I will not deny…"

Anakin starts to breathe like Vader. This time his anger burns his limbs

_Ahsoka: "Master! Skyguy!"

Ahsoka shouted at Anakin while dodging the Yokai's sword. Later that yokai got shot by rex and defeated.

_Rex: "General!"

_Aurora: "Master!"

Anakin's consciousness is back.

_Anakin: "Aurora?"

_Aurora: "Master...your body fatigue is now 50%. You should go to sleep!"

_Anakin: "Why don't you? Oh well...you're a dro… an Automaton."

_Aurora: "I must sleep to refresh system too. But...but…"

Anakin glares at Aurora's eyes of shyness and concerns… While starks fly pass them with the grocery from 24 hours mart.

_Anakin: "Okay…"

_Aurora: "I'll prepare…"

_Capt A: "Anakin, Aurora. Your bed is prepared."

Aurora jerked when Capt A said the bed is prepared. She embarrassed like "I haven't fulfilled the duties of a maid." Anakin could read her feelings.

_Anakin: "It's fine…"

But Anakin somehow...feel that he can read what's she thinking faster...trough feeling… yet he couldn't do it enough like Mind Resonation.

After that. They go sleep in a futon. Aurora sleeps beside Anakin and removes some armour. Make her like naked. Anakin takes off his robe and upper cloth.

As they sleep. Anakin dreamed. He's in full robe. The background is Jedi temple at night. There's a window shows the starry sky. But no ones here.

_Anakin: "Anyone here?"

Suddenly, there's a figure jumped from behind Anakin. Anakin didn't notice until he spoke.

_?: "Hello there."

Anakin when he heard this sound. He suddenly figures it out who is he and he turned.

_Anakin: "Master Kenobi…."

**End of episode.**


	23. Obi-wan Kenobi

**501st Legion and Monster Girl EP23**

**Obi-wan Kenobi**

**Warning: There's no Y relationship in this story! ╬ (****ง****ʘ****言****ʘ)****ง ****)**

Anakin stands in front of his Master. In a dream...or not?

_Anakin: "Maybe just a dream."

_Obi-wan: "Maybe yes. But actually no."

_Anakin: "What did you mean?"

_Obi-wan: "We're in force realms. I just want to confirm that my former padawan lives. Although the council think you're dead."

_Anakin: "That's...impossible…"

Then Obi-wan pinches Anakin's cheek. Anakin hurts.

_Anakin: "What are...wait...I can receive the hurts?

_Obi-wan: "Because this is not a dream. But the realms of the force. It took me a long time to search for entries library and tries to do it. I am also more creative by force vision background."

_Anakin: "Is that you?"

_Obi-wan: "Of course. But only both spirits. In the force realms."

After that. Anakin talk with Obi-wan simply what's he need to train. The mind resonation. He tells him that non-force users with some kind of can use it too. But he learned from Revan.

_Obi-wan: "Revan is mysterious. I heard of him in history books. But...what did he want."

_Anakin: "I want to ask. Can me and my partners accomplish this power?"

_Obi-wan: "If you met conditions...One, One of the Duo must be force-users or some kind of power like force. Second, The Duo must close to each other."

_Anakin: "What? Why it requires only 1 force user?"

_Obi-wan: "Listen. The mind resonation isn't connected like a wire. But connect like a telephone."

_Anakin: "What do you mean?"

_Obi-wan: "To activate. You must "Call" to partner through the force. When partners answers. Your mind will communicate itself. I'll compare it"

Obi-wan comparison: Mind resonation - Telephone

\- Caller's Mind - Caller's phone

\- Receiver's Mind - Receiver's phone

\- The force - Signal

\- Know each other - Talking on the phone

\- Feeling - Phone number

Anakin is quite surprised at the last part, Feeling.

_Anakin: "Feeling?"

_Obi-wan: "Yes, you and duo must know each other feelings, usually that time. Like, I know you're angry on Tusken Raiders. The phone number is Angry. Then I call. Then the mind resonance and you will know that I don't like you angry."

Anakin nodded. While Irritated a little.

_Obi-wan: "To do that. The duo must close to each other. The force is strong with this bond, which means the signal is strong. And you have known each other, which means knowing phone number list...But this subject won't be easy. Shall we begin?"

_Anakin: "Yes...Master Obi-wan."

First, they meditate to calm their mind. Anakin is quite troubling and Obi-wan knows that. Yet he doesn't abuse Anakin. It's like his phone numbers. But calm mind made it easier. Because that's Jedi's common emotion.

Second, Obi-wan tries to reach out to Anakin's feeling. Through the force, he sees Anakin is troubling.

_Obi-wan: "You seems troubling…"

_Anakin: "No...I...maybe…"

_Obi-wan: "You fear something…The lost...the weakness..."

_Anakin: "Yes...Master…"

_Obi-wan: "I want to know the feeling...please...accept me…"

Anakin reaches the force. He feels Obi-wan feeling. He rarely angry yet often trolling. But...Anakin didn't angry as he thinks...He concern. He has the teacher's ethics. He's open for him...always...Anakin starts to cry a little…

_Obi-wan: "Anakin...do not change the phone numbers…"

_Anakin: "I'm thankful that you concern me… even I cause a lot of problems…"

_Obi-wan: "Because Qui Gon is the best living teacher for me...And I'll do the same to you. You're my brother Anakin...I love you..."

_Anakin: "Thanks...master…"

_Obi-wan: "I had to redo the reaching because of emotion. Remember, changing emotions is like changing phone numbers."

_Anakin: "Yes master…"

Now those two must reach out to each other. One must know their feelings.

The process took 2 hours. But they're fine. Hunger and fatigue are always filled because it's up to their body. And now they're sleeping.

Obi-wan reaches out Anakin's troubling heart Anakin reaches out Obi-wan's concern.

And the common feeling…which means they had phone numbers.

Brother love…

(Author: No yaoi here! ╬ **(****ง****ʘ****言****ʘ)****ง **)

Obi-wan then calls Anakin through his telepathy. Anakin accepts the call. Now the mind resonation begins.

Obi-wan and Anakin linked together. The wind in the force realms flows through them. Obi-wan could see why Anakin is troubling. Anakin explains in the mind. They see each other's image.

Anakin sees Jedi Council thinks Anakin is death. But Obi-wan is the saddest Jedi in the council. He tries to meditate to calm down. This is a hard decision. But Obi-wan still has hope. So, he began to reach out Anakin. Search entire library for the force realms. The mind resonation. Even hope is little.

This is the first time Obi-wan rebellious.

For Anakin's part. Obi-wan can't believe the supergate. And he knows he's in love with Padme. But what next thing is intense. They manage to explore the planet.

The droid...or Automaton named Aurora to reach Anakin's heart. And the force is strong with the bond between those two.

Not only that. THEY HAVE SOMETHING TOGETHER! Although that's not inserted. Obi-wan blamed Anakin in mind for this. Anakin admits. But he wants to let Obi-wan proceed and know...that love also brings dark to light too.

Obi-wan extremely surprised that this droid energy is the life force of humans. But can be transferred by sex. And giver can be recovered too.

Obi-wan proceeds to Goblin invasion. He blames Anakin a lot for the dark side. But he thanks Aurora for saving him. Then the Droid parts….

Holy shit…count Dooku is here…

Then Obi-wan proceeds to Zipangu. He sees now Anakin and Aurora love each other. And Thrawn and Victoria have potential.

Then Obi-wan hangs up the Mind Resonation.

_Obi-wan: "Now Anakin...Tries it."

_Anakin: "Yes…"

Anakin tries to reaches Obi-wan's feeling. His phone numbers rarely change. He lets the force flow through the two. Like the signal of the telephone. Anakin calls Obi-wan through his telepathy. Obi-wan accepts the call. Now the mind resonation begins.

Anakin sees Obi-wan practice every day. After the commanding time too. This is the first time Obi-wan's heart troubled. But managed to calm. He even opens the Revan's guide.

In the end. He succeeds. He got the vision of Anakin sleeping with the droid, later known as Aurora the Automaton. Then he calls Anakin. Crating force realms.

Obi-wan sees the native feared of Orbital Bombardment. Thanks, Anakin for saving innocent. But not pleased as Anger. Which thanks to Aurora again.

Then Obi-wan proceeds to...dating...nice hairpin….SEX?

Anakin has lost virginity! Obi-wan surprised that...a lot…

However...he see the love could prevent the dark side. But still in an amount and Anakin should be calmer.

Obi-wan sees Anakin redeem Victoria. See the force flow through. Anakin is a lot stronger than with him now. And...Avengers? That should be in the Galactic film! What about Deku and Senku? Animation? When Anakin was a kid. He liked it not a little.

Revan...Is he has sealed in the icy mountain? And the reviving uses Anakin's and Aurora's mind resonation.

Obi-wan has learned weird thing whole times he read Anakin's mind. Monster Girl? The monster girl, that seeks only love (+sex) and rape men? What a sexual fantasy. Obi-wan thinks he should teach them the force and calm when he arrived.

At least Obi-wan knows Anakin alive...And he wants to explore this unknown world.

They practice the technique many times. Until Anakin mastered it. And this is time for awake.

_Anakin: "Thanks, Masters…"

_Obi-wan: "You were my brother Anakin…"

Obi-wan hugs Anakin as Teacher and apprentice before they glow blue. And leaves away.

"Wake up...Master wake up!"

Anakin suddenly awakens in the morning. And sees Aurora on his crotch. And... the white energy cream on her face as usual. His meat lightsaber is now dry out...how long is she doing?

_Aurora: "I wait for 1 hour and you not awake…"

Aurora then bends her face away. Somehow she changes the colour of her cheek to red…

_Aurora: "So...I...I...p pleasure you in that time...until you awake…"

Anakin smiled and chuckle Then he pats her head.

_Anakin: "You're shy but cute Automaton droid after all…"

_Aurora: "Master…why Automaton droid?"

_Anakin: "Because I usually call automaton a droid. Combines with yours. It's Automaton droid.

Aurora bulged like Victoria. Is she learn from Victoria?

_Aurora: "Evil…"

_Anakin: "What?"

_Aurora: "You're evil kind chosen Jedi Anakin…."

_Anakin: "Then you're emotionless shy chosen Automaton Aurora…"

After that. They chuckle happily. Before Anakin garb Aurora's shoulder

_Anakin: "Listen to Aurora...Last night I dreamed...no I was called."

_Aurora: "Called?"

_Anakin: "Through the force...and I have known the Mind resonation…From my teacher…"

Aurora's eyes widen. It's time for Anakin to pass the knowledge from his beloved Teacher, aka. Master. To Lover, aka. Now apprentice.

\- At Jedi temple -

Obi-wan is seeking knowledge in the Library. And now he found the book of the supergate…

_Obi-wan: "We could open this. And I must work for more of this to approach Anakin's new world.

And in that book. There's Supergate, Thor, Revan

Even Mamono Queen...

**End of Episode.**


	24. Rematch

**501st Legion and Monster Girl EP24**

**Rematch**

The time 1 day and a half passed after Anakin met Obi-wan.

In these days. Anakin trained the mind resonation with Aurora. And Aurora supposed to know Obi-wan better.

Obi-wan is a kind person. And full of the purpose of training his apprentice. He rarely goes out of the Jedi and the ways of the force. He's peaceful, knowledgeable, serenity, harmony, and he's the force. Anakin bond with Obi-wan like brothers.

And Obi-wan passed the knowledge through Anakin to her.

Anakin didn't all achieve anything by himself. There's Obi-wan beside him.

The new night of the day comes. Everyone is training properly. Rikako (Raiju) electric shock Thor.

_Rikako: "Haha! How was it!"

There's smoke around Thor.

_Thor: "Impressive ...did you shock men and made them horny with this?"

_Rikako: "Yes. Do you feel shockingly horny now?"

_Thor: "If the person of that world, yes…"

Suddenly, Thor calls his Stormbreaker and lift it in the sky. Cause lightning upon and around Thor...the god of thunder

_Thor: "But for me, not a scratch."

This is the moment Rikako realized "She fucked up" before she received 1,000,000,000 voltage of in 0.1 seconds. She's alive but with Ahegao face. (Fact: This is the average voltage of lightning.)

Meanwhile. Deku is training martial art with Captain America and 2 Fighter Yokai. Deku and Capt. A just knocked out 4 Yokai.

Iron man is repairing Kana Ienaga's phone. She travelled to visit Nura and Tsurara but surprised with Superheroes and Jedi appeared in their house. Senku tutor child Yokai a Sciences. Thrawn and the clones are doing exercise. Victoria just tastes some evening tea.

Anakin and Aurora have done meditating in the evening. And ready for a rematch with Nura and Tsurara.

Nura: "So...you said you completed Mind Resonation Yesterday?"

Anakin: "Yes we did"

Tsurara: "Impossible! We required a lot more times than this. You just achieved this by yourself in a day?

Anakin: "Who said I achieved by myself?"

Tsurara: "Then...who?"

Anakin: "My Master… the man named Obi-wan Kenobi…"

Anakin remembers Obi-wan's teaching. And the things that he passed on Aurora.

Obi-wan is with him. No matter what.

And Anakin begins to call Aurora through Mind Resonation.

Her feelings ...Anakin feels it...excited and love… He then reached out. Now he had a phone number. Anakin begins telepathy. Aurora accepts the call. Now the mind resonation begins.

But there's one more figure in a call. Anakin knows him...a lot.

And Aurora could see the face of Anakin's beloved teacher through mind resonation...Obi-wan.

He's a rather old guy. With lots of purposes. She could hear he said "May the force be with you" in the mind.

Obi-wan teased Anakin in the mind about the beautiful droid girl. Aurora then commented later as she's an Automaton. Obi-wan curious Anakin about love as it's against Jedi rules.

But Aurora defends him. "Love can lead to dark, but also pull back to the light, with the love that gives hopes and values of others. If that love connected, even death can't be cut".

Obi-wan is curious about this. Aurora put 4 examples: Goblin raid, Order attack, Victoria redemption and Obi-wan himself. Obi-wan laughed a lot when he realized he was taught by the apprentice of an apprentice.

The bell of fighting has started. Anakin ignited his lightsaber while Aurora pulls out her minigun and rocket launcher.

Nura approach Anakin from behind but his blade is blocked again, This time Anakin grabbed him by the force and wait for Aurora using paralyze energy minigun. But Nura managed to escape by helping of Tsurara blowing ice fog on them. Aurora scans them then Fire the missile. Anakin surprisingly redirects the missile to Tsurara.

Nura managed to pick Tsurara up but then Anakin force pushed them, followed by Rocket from behind. Tsurara freeze them but...Anakin uses the force to crush missile then it exploded. However, it turns out that Nura uses Izutsu method to control the thousands of ice and make the thousands of (nearly) sharp ice to attack. Suddenly, Force shield activated. To Both...Anakin didn't do it either. Anakin whispered

_Anakin: "Thank you ...Master Obi-wan.

At another side. Obi-wan is meditating in the Venator back from the operation. And he uses the force through Mind resonation. It's like Obi-wan send the file to Anakin's phone and then Anakin quickly activated it.

Aurora then counter-attacks by launching a missile toward the sky. After that missile ignites it's engine and rain down toward icy couple. This causes the smoke around the Arena.

In the smoke, Nura disappeared with Tsurara. He appears behind Anakin. Anakin surprisingly blocks it and Aurora fire minigun as she could see through. But Tsurara managed to build the wall to protect her master. However, this surprises Nura as Anakin could parry such surprise and dangerous blow. Then Anakin suppresses Nura aggressively as Nura disappears and got behind him. But Anakin quickly responds like someone is watching. Aurora is blinded by the smoke and distracted by Tsurara.

Then...who? But Anakin could Answer if Nura asked this. Obi-wan of course!

This isn't 2 vs 2 like before. But this is 3 vs 2 with number 3 is overseer!

In the end, Anakin uses "Heroic might" And blast all of the smoke away. Tsurara runs from the Aurora as Nura uses ice method to freeze Anakin in smashing blade but Mysterious force pushed Nura away. Tsurara grabs Nura and built the great wall greater than trump (I see no wall, Trump. And I'm not in America either.)

_Anakin: "You underestimate my power!"

Stark that watching this feel Deja Vu.

Anakin Jumped. But he extended his arm as Aurora picked him up And she fires the missile, Makes Nura and Tsurara desperate in smoke. Nura stopped...Then feel like he can't move. Then come to the lightsaber slashed Nura from above to ground. If this wasn't training mode, he died. This force stasis Anakin has done it by himself as he was advised quickly by Obi-wan. He knows the reason, training of course.

For Tsurara, she is completely knocked out by Aurora.

The result is, Anakin and Aurora win.

After 30 minutes, Tsurara Recovered in the Living room. Night Nura brings his face close to her.

_Nura: "How does it feel, sweetie?"

Tsurara suddenly jerked.

_Tsurara: "I…"

Nura then comes closer and Hug Tsurara.

_Nura: "Tell me if you feel cold."

_Tsurara: "I'm yuki-onna...I always cold"

_Nura: "But your face...your heart...is warm."

_Tsurara: "Young Master...Husband…"

Then the two kissed. And forgot Anakin, Aurora, Thrawn, Victoria, Senku, Rex and Ahsoka were in the same room with Awkward moment

_Anakin + Aurora + Rex + Ahsoka: "C U T E"

_Thrawn + Senku: "Yucks, Love scent."

SMACK!

Thrawn and Senku got stomped by Victoria.

After Tsurara recovered. They get to the main point.

Nura approves Anakin for complete Mind resonation in a short time. Anakin thanks Obi-wan in his mind.

This is the sign that they're ready to go into Revan's temple. But first, they need some rest.

\- Next day -

Stargate opened. And let our team in. Nura decided to stay at his home with Tsurara. And He'll assist when they need.

The team arrived at the Temple. With clone trooper that's followed them when they've arrived first here. Venator still floating in the sky.

_Rikako: "Not this cold a~~gainnnn~~~

_Ahsoka: "Look at the size of that thing…"

_Rex: "Everyone, be careful. We don't know what's inside.

The team Opened Temple's gate.

Inside the temple. There are icy pillars, ices, Stonewall and Inscription. The stone pillar is huge. The inside temple is very wide. They're at temple hall.

Aurora scanned area. But no sign of Intelligent life or Mamono.

Now they arrived at the cross-section. There are 4 ways. And there's The Largest door at the centre of Section. And there's 4 channel shape which referred to keys.

_Thrawn: "I think we must divide into 4 teams."

Thrawn and Senku divided the team. Clones stay frosty here.

Team A: Anakin, Aurora, Deku.

Team B: Thrawn, Victoria, Senku.

Team C: Rex, Ahsoka, Rikako.

Team D: Thor, Iron M., Hulk, Capt. A.

And they separate to find keys.

At team A. The hallway is 4x4 meters wide.

Anakin feels the air got colder around him. Even It's cold already.

_Deku: "What's wrong? Anakin-sama?

_Anakin: "Call me Anakin. I think I have a bad feeling about this."

_Aurora: "Scanning result has no life except us. Don't worry Master."

_Anakin: "Thanks, my cute Droid"

_Aurora: "Call me Automaton"

Anakin pat Aurora's head. She bushes a lot while Deku has a nosebleed.

As they walk, Aurora asked Anakin something.

_Aurora: "Master…"

_Anakin: "What's up? Aurora?"

_Aurora: "What will you do if I died?"

Anakin then pats Aurora's shoulder.

_Anakin: "I won't let you die."

_Aurora: "But what if I did?"

Anakin remains silent. He can't find an answer.

But he knows if that happened. The result might be like Tusken Raiders on Tatooine.

As they go deeper, the unusual fog is thicker around them. Until they can't see anything. Even themself.

Anakin then got a headache. Before he goes deeper.

_Anakin: "Aurora? Deku? Can you hear me?"

There's no response. Anakin calls 3 times until he heard other screaming.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Anakin suddenly looks around for Voice. He then saw…

Aurora and Deku lay down with Lightsaber slash mark.

_Anakin: "Aurora! AURORA! Deku! DEKU!

Koooooo…..powwwwww

Anakin then looks up. When he saw a mysterious figure. He then ignited his Lightsaber. And the figure ignited Lightsaber. Show as…

**Darth Vader**

**End of Episode.**


	25. Winning the heart

**501st Legion and Monster Girl EP25**

**Winning the heart.**

Kooooo…..powwwww..

In front of Anakin now is Darth Vader. His breath is loud and his force aura seems to be unstoppable.

_Anakin: "Who are you!"

Anakin said angrily. His fear, anger, hate starts to consume him.

_Vader: "I am Darth Vader… or I'd say I'm better you."

_Anakin: "What does that mean?"

Vader says nothing then he smashes his lightsaber to Anakin. Anakin parry but the power nearly break his arm. Vader didn't hesitate to ruthless slash from the side. Anakin parries it but it strums Anakin away.

_Vader: "I have seen the weakness of the light Skywalker."

_Anakin: "YOU KILLED MY FRIEND!"

Anakin gathered his anger and quickly attack Vader. Vader, even he's slower. He could deflect Anakin's anger blow. Anakin jumped over Vader and Attack from behind. But Vader uses powerful force to push Anakin to strike in a wall.

_Vader: "You have learned well, Skywalker. Obi-wan taught you well. You know how to control your fear."

Anakin slowly got up from the wall pie.

_Vader: "Now release your anger. Only hatred can destroy me."

Even Vader didn't say anything, Anakin did it. He suppresses Vader but only finds that he's stronger and got strum away. Although Vader is slow. He menacingly approaches Anakin. Anakin uses force to crush the cave wall on him. Only to be lifted.

Somehow, scene show letter ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ

Anakin proceeds backwards. He then noticed that scene change to some kind of Station building. As known to the watcher as Bespin mine.

Vader suppresses Anakin as They come to the Glass. They hold their lightsaber firmly before Vader uses the force to throw things at Anakin. Unlike Luke, Anakin could dodge and slash all of the blocks.

\- Meanwhile with Obi-wan -

Obi-wan is furious. Even though he's in hyperspace going to a diplomatic mission with Padme on Naboo. Even he finds out that it's easier to Mind Resonation with Anakin in Hyperspace. He saw a lot of Darkness in Anakin while fighting Vader.

Obi-wan must help and teach him. And he must do it at the right time. With the help of Aurora.

Obi-wan open Holocron he made to Help Mind-contact. He needs to contact Aurora immediately.

\- Back to Anakin -

Anakin has fallen to the metal bridge. Vader menacingly attacks Anakin with ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ Letter on scene.

Anakin fell and Vader pointed Lightsaber at Anakin.

_Vader: "It's useless to resist. Don't make me destroy you."

Anakin strum lightsaber away. And continue fighting. Anakin hit Vader's arm only to find that his armour has high resistance enough to deflect his blow.

_Vader: "Oh! Ouawhhhh!"

Vader continues his strike until Vader catches Anakin off-guard. And…

Pssshhhh!

_Anakin: "Arrrgggggggghhhhhhhhh!"

Vader cut off Anakin's metal hand!

_Vader: "There's no escape. Don't make me destroy you."

Anakin speechless. As he goes back and hugs the metal pillar.

_Vader: "Anakin. You just discover your power. That's meant to Light side is weak. Join me, and I'll complete your training. With our combined strength. We'll end the conflict. And bring order to the Galaxy. Even to cheat death for your friends. Aurora...Padme...Anyone…

_Anakin: "I never join you!"

Although Anakin said this. He has conflict in his heart. Obi-wan knows this is dangerous as an Overseer.

_Obi-wan: "Holy shit…"

Vader continues his speech.

_Vader: "If you only knew the power of the dark side, Obi-wan never told you what happened in the original future."

_Anakin: "He told me enough! He told me I'll destroy the sith! Like you"

_Vader: "No…"

Vader lifts off his helmet. Shown Anakin's face but pale and disfigured. Like he was burned in the fire. He has a bruised head with no hair. And his eyes were yellow with a red border. A sith eye.

_Vader: "I...am yourself."

Anakin shocked. Is this him? Is this a lie? But his force shows no lie. Is this his true future?

A disabled man. A killing machine. An unstoppable pawn of the evil forces.

_Vader: "Anakin, you only just discover yourself. Embrace it. There's no escape. Join me, and I'll fulfil your destiny. To bring order to the galaxy and kill the Demon Lord.

But suddenly, Anakin feels the warm light. It's coming from the force. And then he felt...His master.

"Jump…"

Anakin looked down.

_Vader: "Come with me…"

Anakin releases his arm on the pillar. Let himself fall…

SMACK!

Anakin feels like he hit the ground. But he's not hurt at all. Now he's in orbit of the forest moon. And he sees a large space station in the building. Himself is on the YT-1300 spaceship. But the ship isn't moving and no ship spot him.

"Anakin…"

Anakin heard the Voice. And he well-know this voice.

_Anakin: "Master Kenobi."

_Obi-wan: "And that what you will become…"

_Anakin: "Master...Is that true? I will turn dark?"

_Obi-wan: "I don't know what original future would be. Only Revan knows. But I assumed If you had this mind condition, yes."

Obi-wan sees the Death Star II.

_Obi-wan: "Actually It is fault for both of us. You are easy to Angry and I didn't take care of it now."

_Anakin: "Master...I'm not trying to oppose you but...The Habits are hard to change."

_Obi-wan: "What you said is true. But have you had to turn to Darkside because of the lust in power? No. No one can revive the Death. And Even the Dark side can do. Light side can do better."

Obi-wan sees at Anakin. And closes his eyes.

_Obi-wan: "Because that's what current Master Qui-Gon is."

_Anakin: "But...What is my friend...dead?"

Obi-wan touches Anakin's shoulder.

_Obi-wan: "Actually what you said to Aurora is right. Trust in your friend. But If you can't prevent it…"

Obi-wan then touches Anakin's left chest.

_Obi-wan: "Remember...there's freedom in life. And there's the purpose in death."

_Anakin: "Purpose?"

_Obi-wan: "Every death has a purpose. Like protecting someone. Sacrifice. Or become the warning. Bad people die because to pay for what they did. Despite that bad, there's good in another one point of view. And that's a purpose in inherit, or warning not to repeat the mistake."

Anakin then grabs Obi-wan hand at his chest. He knows what to do now.

_Anakin: "I'm confronting Vader Again...thanks Master...I love you as my Teacher."

Obi-wan nod

_Obi-wan: "I love you as my apprentice. May the force be with you."

Then the Millennium falcon suddenly moves toward Death Star II. And Obi-wan sucked out of the Vent. Anakin surprised but he knows Obi-wan has a purpose.

And He'll not fear the Death Again. He'll protect everyone in his care too!

The outside space suddenly had a round ugly spaceship (In my opinion Mon Calamari Ships are Ugly) And Cool looking starfighter with X winged attacking weak-looking H starfighters. And the Triangle cool looking ships witch assumed as the large star destroyers. And there's a gargantuan triangle Dreadnought too.

As the Falcon flies into the hole of the station. The scene changes to the room...Emperor's throne room.

Anakin sees The wrinkle version of Palpatine. And in front of him is Darth Vader, darker version of himself.

_Emperor: "Your fleet is loss...Your friend with not in the room will not survive. There's no Escape. My young apprentice. The Republic will die, as will your friend."

Anakin silent

_Emperor: "Good...I feel your Anger. Strike me down with your hatred."

_Anakin: "Shut the fuck up you wrinkle asshole! My Anger had a purpose you stupid babayaga."

Emperor's eye widen. As Anakin ignited his lightsaber. But parried by Vader's lightsaber.

_Anakin: "Don't do this, me. I know there's good in you."

_Vader: "I can feel you…"

_Anakin: "You know I'm easy to angry. But I'll not turn to the dark side as you did. Everyone has Anger.

_Emperor: "And that Anger killed your Wife, Padme. You killed her."

_Anakin: "First of all, she died on purpose…"

Anakin jumped to the high ground. He's thinking about the purpose of dying Padme.

_Anakin: "It's over Vader. I have the high ground"

_Vader: "Not Again you bastard."

Vader throws Lightsaber to cut off Anakin's bridge and fall. As this point, he sees something in the original future.

_Anakin: "Can you feel it? The light side of Original Future!"

Vader confronts Anakin. As they fight across the room.

At this point. Vader finally knows the dim light inside him. And beside him…

Vader: "I had a son…and a daughter…"

In Vader's conflict, Anakin finally cut his hand down.

_Vader: "Ohhhhhh!"

_Emperor: "Gooood…."

Emperor walked down the throne.

_Emperor: "Now kill him...fulfil your destiny and replace yourself."

_Anakin: "Hey you ugly Emperor. I haven't said the second thing."

Anakin point at the Emperor. Emperor eye-widen.

_Anakin: "That the destiny was changed since I travel across the Galaxy."

Vader stands up. Emperor raises his hand

_Emperor: "Then face your death destiny."

Emperor suddenly electric shock Anakin. Anakin tries to absorb it but failed as he shocked and scream in pain. Vader is confusing.

Vader has to make a choice.

Finally, he decided to help Anakin. But he didn't do it.

Since there's something fly from air went. And surprise fire Minigun at The Emperor. The Emperor and Vader were surprised as the emperor was shot and rolled down. Luckily he was saved by the force but that was brutal damage. The Emperor lied on the floor and heavy breath.

_Anakin: "Third thing. My wife now isn't only Padme…"

The flying figure flying down. As unknown to Vader. But known to Anakin.

_Anakin: "I now have Aurora the Automaton too."

The figure arrived as Aurora, our Automaton mamono.

_Aurora: "Master...are you safe?"

_Anakin: "Yes I am. Now…."

_Aurora: "And this is the world in your vision? I heard from your Master that this reference of Original future."

_Anakin: "Aurora?"

_Aurora: "I didn't inform you that this Automaton in front of your eyes is the real one. Real Aurora...Quite confused to call as I intrude your vision accidentally"

_Anakin: "It's not an accident."

Anakin raised his lightsaber and Aurora loaded her weapon. The Emperor slowly get up from the ground.

_Anakin: "It's the purpose of this Vision."

_Emperor: "You...Bastard…"

Emperor unleashed the Lightning. But suddenly he was lifted by Vader and throw the Emperor into the air vent.

_Anakin: "Myself!"

_Aurora: "Master!"

Vader suddenly collapsed. And he breathes weakly. He was shocked by electric.

_Vader: "You were right...you have a great friend...including the off-galaxy and the good mamono…"

Anakin and Aurora rush to aid Vader. Which somehow scene changed to the hangar with one imperial shuttle.

_Vader: "Help me...remove this helmet…"

_Anakin: "But...you will die."

_Vader: "I want to see myself...who not repeat the mistake...And a cute Droid...no, Automaton who did shrine the light for me...This old Anakin on the purpose…"

Anakin has a heavy decision. But he takes off Vader's helmet. Reveal weak Vader with a pale face. But now his eyes are softer. His eyes back to sky blue as Anakin.

Although Aurora is an Automaton. She developed the feeling from concern, huge Sadness.

_Aurora: "If I haven't met Master Anakin...Master will become...this…"

_Vader: "It's more painful than you looked...now go…"

As the Vader's last word. He died peacefully and on purpose.

Anakin and Aurora walk into the shuttle. The shuttle leaves with Darth Vader, aka. Original timeline Anakin Skywalker remains.

As the Death Star explode. Anakin could feel joy. But then suddenly shuttle goes in hyperspace. And the window disappeared and Anakin and Aurora fly out. Yet they don't feel any pain or lack of air. They watch the history of Star Wars 1-6 again. Anakin did replace his son on Bespin and Endor.

And while flying. Anakin could see his son raise his hand to check. And Anakin and Aurora did check hand.

With Luke Skywalker. Anakin's son.

And Anakin could see many of Luke's comrades behind. Many Jedis behind. All of them smile to Anakin.

And Vader...this one isn't evil. With Revan behind.

The Vader...rather say his armour. Walked into Anakin. Anakin could feel like he has a new power. Despite the dark side in an Armour. Anakin feels like he power-up.

Vader voice combined with Anakin spoke up

_Anakin/Vader: "Use this power of the suit when there are people in need. Use it for the Light side. Use it for the Good Purpose. Use it for justice. Use it for the Galaxy. Use it for the force…"

Anakin did confuse as Aurora. He might understand this is the test.

But there's another purpose of the Vision. Anakin doesn't know what's it.

As the end, Anakin consciousness back to the room in awakens from sleep state... And he found Deku in a shocking state. And Aurora just wakes up.

_Deku: "What did you do…"

Anakin just smiled as Deku still shocked.

_Anakin: "Did some test. And I passed.

**End Of Episode**


	26. Fight to the Goal

**501st Legion and Monster Girl EP26**

**Fight to the goal**

_Anakin: "So...I did cut my hand?"

_Deku: "Yes! You have been that crazy after swing lightsaber blindly! But not for long! Your metallic hand fixed itself! Then Aurora claimed that there's a ghost talk to her! Then she tries to meditate so much time until she fainted!"

Anakin has no word. He's not annoying as he controlled emotion. But Deku like to discuss every quirk or strange things elaborately! So...he had nothing to say… And that ghost Aurora mentioned is not a ghost. It's Obi-wan, poor Deku.

At least. They reached the key. It looks like a stone cylinder with blue Kyber crystal inside a glass-covered channel.

And for returning. There's no event much except a Water Monitor run pass them surprisingly (In case you don't know for fanfiction ver. It's a reptile.)

\- Hallway

Finally, Everyone is back.

Anakin has found out that another team did find anything odd!

First is Team D. They had to fight Thanos again. This re-teaches them the band of Avengers. They all joined in.

Form team B. It's strange but it's rex. He had a mission vision and has a mission to protect everyone including himself. He failed first as he died but in the end, this teaches him that clone isn't expendable and they must go home together if they can. Ahsoka did join here later. But Rikako didn't

Form team C… It's Thrawn and Senku. And they got raped by Horde of Angel, Valkyrie, Cupid and other Heaven Entity… Luckily there aren't Victoria and she didn't know because she's a retard pufferfish Valkyrie. Hell, there's an unknown mad god named Ilias too. If victoria knows this it could be really bad somehow. In the end, Thrawn and Senku try to leave 3 meters from Victoria for a while.

And no one here knows Monster Girl Quest.

As they installed "Key" Which is 4 different colours of Kyber crystals. There's Blue, Green, Purple and Red. The door slowly opened.

Inside. They saw a pyramid with Revan state with cloak and mask inside. But that's not an ordinary state.

_Thor: "That's Revan's avatar. And he sealed himself in stone using purification device like . aka Where Senku forms."

_Senku: "I'm sure 10 billion per cent that we have to use...this."

Senku picks up Nital. Which It's a combination of Nitric acid and alcohol.

_Senku: "It's Nital. We used for etching of metals in industries. It's a combination of Alcohol and Nitric acid. Kukuku I'm glad that I put it in self-made Shockproof sheet and Carry here. Thanks, Thor."

Thrawn: "Nital? A surprise to be sure but a welcome one."

As they proceed. Thrawn and Senku see something before others all passed through...And what they see…It's an ancient sensor.

_Thrawn + Senku: "Wait!"

Everyone looks back but it's too late. The sensor is working!

Not for long, the system in temple work. And the door opened, revealing the ancient droids with Vibro spear.

(It's a droid on Mustafa in Vader Immortal VR game.)

_Aurora: "These Automatons are assumed as hostile."

_Anakin: "Of course, My Auto Cutie."

Aurora brushes a bit. But not for long she reveal minigun and missile launcher as Anakin ignited his lightsaber. Deku goes full crown.

_Thrawn: "I guess we have to fight"

_Senku: "10 billion per cent"

Thrawn wears gauntlet and picks up the gun as Senku pick up electric shooter. Victoria raises her glowing sword. Then some speech…

_Victoria: "In the name of the god but not the bastard chief god but the god Thor who is kind than retard chief god but not kind when he said I am retarded doesn't count Thrawn and senku…."

Thrawn and Senku do the irritating face

_Thrawn + Senku: "THAT' G!"

Rex spins his gun and handles it firmly as Ahsoka ignited her lightsaber.

_Ahsoka: "Don't do anything hurt yourself, sweetie captain"

_Rex: "Yes, commander ...but why sweetie sir?"

_Ahsoka: "N...nothing"

Ahsoka and Rex brush as they bend their face toward the front again. Rikako giggles before started by Rex and Ahsoka. She then hides her face and channels her electricity. Spark ignited around her skin.

Captain America raise the shield. The iron man wears his armour as the nanometal form itself. The hulk roar and Thor raise his Stormbreaker as the thunder struck from him.

_Captain America: "Avengers Assemble"

As the enemy automata charged in. Aurora started fighting her energy minigun. It proved that the droids have quite a high durability. But can be shot to destroy anyway. It takes around 12 shot to kill. And Aurora did have a heavy fire with minigun and old wrist gun.

Anakin is impatient as usual but he managed to calm in the fight. He learns to parry then counter with a massive blow. He attacks one of it but it defends and counters. Then Anakin defends, force push then hauls it and impale with a lightsaber. Then toss away. Counter smartly and Massive payback. Or attack with flaw-defend.

Deku plays smarter as he uses One for all to quickly get behind it then destroy its head with a massive blow. He then punches the air to blow the droid away. One of flying droid got impaled by Anakin. Then Anakin uses that body to defend droid as he jumped out and Aurora fire her missiles, blow the droids.

_Deku: "Sorry! I didn't mean too."

_Anakin: "No need. I must thank you instead. Now Aurora"

Anakin walks in the front of the horde of droids as he uses the force to lift all the droid around...on the neck. This is Retribution skill which chokes all enemies around. But he didn't put anger enough to crush their throat. Instead, he increases range and brings them toward him closer.

Because there is no need to kill by himself

_Aurora: "Target acquired, Arsenal Rampage activate"

_Anakin: "Deku! Pick Me somewhere!"

_Deku: "On my way!"

Deku uses one for all to rush toward him as Deku pick Anakin and Jump forward Sky

Aurora activated "Arsenal Rampage". She Shows all her heavy Arsenal. Wrist Handgun, Hand Minigun, Grenade Launcher, Missile Launcher, Flame thrower. Now All of Arsenal combined in Aurora's Heavy Fire. She fires all weapon batteries.

BOOMPEWPEWPEWBOOMBOOMBOOMPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWPEWBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOM

WTF BOOOOOOOOOOM!

More than 50 Missile salvo combined with more than nine hundred of blaster fire blast toward Droid horde and crush them. All droid didn't leave the old form. Only small scrap metal left on the ground.

_Anakin: "That's ...more powerful than I thought. I must be careful or I become toast."

_Aurora: "Don't do this Again, Master. Although I said like this more than a hundred times.

On the other hand, Thrawn is knocking up the Droid with gauntlet in the hand as Senku shock the droids.

_Senku: "Coming at you from 235°"

_Thrawn: "Roger that, Now execute the plan"

Thrawn knocks up the droid's leg joint that came from behind. As Thrawn pick that droid up and let it take damage from its friend. Thrawn back-off and Senku shock them all.

_Thrawn: "From the amount of the electric from the start. I assumed as you need recharging."

_Senku: "That's right."

Thrawn gets behind Senku as Thrawn pick up giant Magnesium battery and insert it for Senku.

_Thrawn: "Why magnesium battery?"

_Senku: "Because there is more magnesium than Lithium. I can make it easier"

_Thrawn: "Hmmm...You're indeed intelligent scientist of the Stone world. It would be better if your world hi-tech as our galaxy"

_Senku: "I don't take illogical praise. But you're a great strategist after all. Even that you go gang fu."

_Thrawn: "Anyway...do we forget someone?"

_Senku: "Hmmmm...I don't know either…"

_Victoria: "HOLY PUNISHER!"

Suddenly, Thrawn grabs Senku and activate Particle Shield before the light beam struck on the horde of droids in a huge radius, cause a massive explosion, light and wind everywhere.

Afterwards, the droid is left in wreckage didn't different from what Aurora did. However, this is messier, paralyze surrounding droid and nearly killed Thrawn and Senku.

_Victoria: "Hahaha hahaha! After I boasted for long! I finally remember...no I complete the spell! Hahahahahahahaha! I am INVINCIBLE VALKYRIE!"

_Thrawn + Senku: "Yes you're. BUT WE'RE NOT! YOU RETARD PUFFERFISH VALKYRIE!

Suddenly, Thrawn smacks Victoria in the neck. Senku followed by electric shock her. Both proceed by gang assault.

SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Now, For Avenger team, everything is usual. The team fight is the best fight for them after all.

Starts by Captain America toss the Vibranium shield on a droid, knocked it. Then Thor struck thunder on that droids. Captain America then put up a shield to reflect Iron man beam after Iron man shot several droids. Make it reflect and wipe droid like a broom. Hulk smash the droids and toss it to another one.

Thor throws his Stormbreaker wipe some droid as Captain America catch his axe and smash the droid before Captain America return the axe to Thor. Thor flies beside the Iron man and destroys the droid together. Thor gives lightning to Iron man before Iron man shoots red lasers destroy a lot of droids. And more droid destroyed as it hits the reflection from Captain America's shield.

Avenger team is perfect in teamwork after all. Even if they don't have anything overpower like Aurora's Arsenal Rampage or Victoria's retard Holy Punisher. Avenger beat the number of droids as much as them. They started to get terminating numbers more and more.

For the last team, Rex, Ahsoka and Rikako. Rex back-to-back with Ahsoka. Rex fire the droid while Ahsoka counter with her Lightsaber. There's a droid sword-to-sword with Ahsoka but was shot in the head by Rex. Rex throws the EMP grenade.

_Rex: EMP Away!"

But then suddenly Rikako mouth catch the EMP. When it explodes, it sends electromagnetic wave shocked all droids around in 10 meters. Rikako is fine and Landed like a dog.

_Rex: "HEY! You Raiju beast! That's not the food!"

_Rikako: "I know"

Rikako slowly standing. The electric channel through her body.

_Rikako: "RAIGEKI!"

Suddenly, Rikako releases the electric storm. Its diameter is around 30 meter. The electric storm shocked all droids in the diameter. However, the electric dodge Rex and Ahsoka.

_Rikako: "Hee Hee…"

_Ahsoka: "That's great! Never thought you can eat electricity!"

_Rex: "That was...awesome…We still have work to do, comrade."

Rex fire the guns while Ahsoka deals the closer droid. Rikako becomes a mage of the team by shooting Electricity like one-handed sith lord

The dealing was not too long. But it isn't short either.

_Capt A.: "Anyone figures out how we can stop this?!"

_Ahsoka: "There might be a switch!"

_Thrawn: "I found it. In front of Revan's tomb."

Thrawn said while using a hi-tech telescope and stepping on Victoria.

_Anakin: "I go…"

Suddenly, Anakin feels hurt at the heart.

He isn't stabbed. Or poisoned. But it's inner power.

This time, he heard the sound of Revan.

_Revan: "Finally, I can contact you."

Anakin sees the transparent Revan on tome while dealing with backstab droid, cut it in half.

_Anakin: "What do you want?!"

_Revan: "I want you to uses the new power. Do you see the switch at the bottom of your lightsaber?"

Anakin watches the bottom of his Lightsaber.

How the hell a switch get here?

_Revan: "You have done the test and acquire the power...of the "Darth Vader Armor"

_Anakin: "I will not give in to Vader!"

_Revan: "Relax, it will not consume you. Because you show me your confidence in Lightside to me...If you don't use it. You all will be in danger."

Suddenly, a ground rumble. There's a crack on the left side of the wall…

And rancour appeared.

_Ahsoka: "What? Is that Rancour?"

_Aurora: "We're in trouble. Arsenal Rampage isn't available.

As the rancour step in. It steps on a droid and picks up the droid to eat. But it pours out when it knows it's made of metal.

_Thrawn: "We need to fall back and Regroup! We can lure it and uses Venator to blast it!"

_Senku: "Thrawn! The Venator might blast this temple!"

_Thrawn: "It's the only choice!"

_Anakin: "No...there's the second choice…"

Anakin walks menacingly to the Rancour.

ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ

[Song:  watch?v=bR-2ZYnZoA4]

_Aurora: "Master! IT'S DANGEROUS!"

Aurora suddenly has Artificial tear on her face.

_Anakin: "I know what I am doing. All I do."

Anakin channel the force into the crystal, make it lighter. Channel the dark side of the force into his limbs. And Channel the light into his torso and head. He then uses the force to form the material from the ground. The ground cracks wider and wider. It has blue energy power on the crack. It's Likes roots.

And when the roots reach droids, it consumes it. But for ivy, nothing happened. The stone becomes decay

_Senku: "What is he doing? Ahsoka?"

_Ahsoka: "I don't know!"

The force cover Anakin like a suit, Anakin press the switch.

Not for long, the limbs of Anakin is covered in dark metal armour. Followed by His torso, and his head…

_Senku: "I know! he's collecting metal for the armour building!"

_Rikako: "How do you know!"

_Senku: "Because It consumes droid which is metal! And it consumes metal in the ground too! That's why stone became Decay!"

Suddenly, Rancour comes closer and closer. Aurora tries to attack it all cost, everyone with long-range did, but then it Rushes

And Stomp Anakin…

_Aurora: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Next episode: Darth Revan (Really!)**

**End of Episode.  
**


	27. Darth Revan

**501st Legion and Monster Girl EP27**

**Darth Revan**

Aurora never trusts her eyes.

Anakin is mad to protect others. But he is mad enough to throw his life Away!

_Aurora: "MASTERRRRRRR!"

This is the first time Aurora cried this hard.

Sorrow, Sadness, Depression, Anger, Fear, Despair. All pop up in her head. Her tears flowed all over her face.

Not only Aurora but Thrawn, Victoria, Rex, Ahsoka, Captain America, Iron Man, Hulk, Thor, Rikako, Deku, Senku. Feel the same. But Aurora cries hardest even though she's An automaton.

All feelings develop at once. The feeling of Lost.

We have lost the chosen one…

Or that's what they thought until…

Not for long, the Leg of rancour slowly lifts. Like it was pushed by something.

At beneath Rancour, there isn't blood or Anakin's corpse. It was alive Anakin….

But many don't recognise him. At least at first.

Because he's in Darth Vader's Armour!

_Anakin: "You underestimate my power."

Although this is Light Anakin, Ahsoka felt it. His voice is eerie mechanical. Not to mention the loud breathing Voice.

At least, from mind resonation, Aurora knows he's still a good guy as before.

Not for long. Anakin proceeds to throw its leg back. He then faces the rancour in Darth Vader armour.

_Capt A.: Is that...Darth Vader?

Rancour gets Angry before it slams its hand at Anakin. But Anakin holds it then pushes back, causing rancour to stand back. Anakin then lifts the Droid's Vibrosword on the ground and impale it to rancour. It's not that effective.

_Anakin: "Rikako or Thor, do me a favour"

His voice is eerie and cold.

_Rikako: "W...what?"

_Anakin: "Electric shock it."

Rikako and Thor then rush behind electric shock rancour. The vibrosword helps the electric current run through. Rancour scream in pain. As an electric stop, Rancour Staggered. Anakin then uses the force to pull Rikako and Thor away from its hand. Once it is slower. Anakin then Jump with the force. It's strange that he's in Darth Vader's Armour but can jump higher than Unarmoured.

Anakin Jumped on its head. Then Implant Lightsaber on the forehead of Rancour. Not only that, he then draws it toward the centre of the head, makes it collapse and drops Anakin. But Darth Vader armour protected him.

_Anakin: "The Armour does protect me…"

Suddenly Aurora hugs Anakin. Anakin could feel her metallic warmth although She's an Automaton.

_Aurora: "Don't do that...again…"

Anakin doesn't even know how to put this out. Then Aurora kissed his mask, making it shattered. All remaining armour turns into blue energy dust. Anakin suddenly falls due to armour height.

_Anakin: "Do not worry...I won't die, and I'll save everyone…"

_Iron M.: Anyway, Isn't that Darth Vader's Armour?"

_Anakin: "I guess...I got my new power…"

_Thor: "This universe is getting out of hand...Universe 501"

_Senku: "The multiverse exists? This is Exciting"

_Thor: "I'm not sure but My father once said that. I never understand."

Thrawn said nothing and somehow got to the switch. It's the moment that he sneaks behind Rancour while Anakin is fighting. Cause every defence system stops.

_Anakin: "Finally...Time to revive Revan."

Everyone in the hall moved to the pyramid that has his statue on it.

The reviving starts. Senku, Thor, Anakin and Aurora step on the pyramid stairs until reaching the top. Due to Senku's physical weakness. Aurora helped by carrying him up.

Now the quartet reached the top. Senku picks up Nital and Dropped on Revan Statue.

Crack…

The stone slowly crack. Soon the crack covers all of the statue's body. Before the stone shell breaks off, reveal Revan in Darth Revan suit and the mask. But he's unconscious.

_Thor: Final step…"

_Senku: "There are two steps?"

_Thor: "Yeah."

Thor picked up a Holocron. It has a red Triangle pyramid and blue cubes. Anakin holds the red one and Aurora is a blue one. Thor read the note at the Stone.

Thor: To merge these Holocron. It requires two people. First of all these people must be close to each other. And through the Mind Resonation, it used to communicate with each other in an instant. Because this Holocron needs to combine operations from two sides.

Anakin and Aurora close their eyes. The Holocron began to float. Aurora isn't force-sensitive but she could feel the force.

Because Anakin uses mind resonation. And awaken her force ability she received from sex trough resonated mind.

The Holocron slowly merges. Holocron separated and circle each other. Purple light circles the area. It's so bright that I could barely see.

_Senku: "I can't...stand the light!

Senku fell off the pyramid but was received by Victoria. She then carries to Thrawn. All of the other members watch in amazement while covering their eyes.

The light slowly flows into Revan's body. Before the legend's body become shocked. It shocked me more and more. Thor could sense the energy flow from the body. Everyone does.

Even Dimitri, Eric, Sleeping Fives, Echo, Ryu, Kenshiro, 501st Clone trooper Legion, 501st Red Shock Company, and Mamono of Zipangu. Could sense the energy. Even they don't know but don't care. But our major character does.

Kenshiro even thinks it's time to return to his form. The guy before he travelled here.

The light flows more and more. Anakin's and Aurora's eyes become glow white. Thor couldn't stand the light and fall, received by Ahsoka's force power.

Finally, a Holocron combined with Revan's body. A shockwave suddenly occurred. A large shockwave with loud…

**BOOM!**

The shockwave caused the temple's roof to erupt. The forced energy with the shockwave spread around the temple...the mountain…

It reaches Haruna state. Dimitri, Eric, unconscious Fives, Echo, Ryuka, Kenshiro (?), 501st Clone Legion, 501st Red Shock company, Mamono could feel this unusual shockwave and energy. Some old one knows something awakened. And a old one...know it's him.

It reached all Zipangu. All of the powerful Mamono such as Ryu, Otohime, Kraken. Know there's something awaken. Some know it's him

It reaches the Mist continent...Desert Region. Pharaoh detects this unusual energy and knows there's something odd…

It reaches the Snowy Region. The Ice queen knows this world has something happened.

It reaches dimension to Wonderland. The queen of heart worries about her childhood nightmare. And he's back.

It reaches the main continent. And it reaches Lescarte. Durella who is preparing for invasion knows this is going to be a problem.

It reaches demon realms. All of Lilim feel the cold. The light and dark without lust crate chaos that burned them.

It finally reaches the Demon Lord and Demon Lord's Husband. The husband then realized… his Teacher is coming to punish a bad student. And Demon Lord knows the things that had more problems than chief god is back…

**SAVIOR CONQUEROR HERO VILLAIN.**

**He had become all of these things. And now he is nothing.**

**Because he's now forever standing alone.**

Anakin and Aurora then pushed back to the stone. Not falling toward the pyramid bottom. The Mask then glow… Then the body in a black cloak which has been struck in stone got up.

He then shouts the first word.

**I AM REVAN!**

**(FINALLY!)**

The sound was powerful and the force energy and shockwave repeated although the sound reached only Dim Youku mountain.

Nura and Tsurara smiled at the Stargate. They finally succeeded. And they were shocked since Revan is this powerful.

Anakin and Aurora glare at the figure of Revan. Who revived from death.

_Revan: "You're the Chosen one, right?"

_Anakin: "People call me that. Why?"

_Revan: "Nothing...Qui-gon did his job well. A child with no father."

Aurora heard from Anakin through the Mind Resonation and Master Registration from the Start that Anakin has no father. She's amazed but now she knows it's the work of the force.

Revan glare At Aurora

_Revan: "And you...you're the chosen one of the Mamono, right?"

_Aurora: "Master Qui-gon's ghost calls me that, why?"

_Revan: "Nothing...Qui-gon did his job well again. Non-lustful mamono. An Automaton built from an ancient civilization. Did fall because of Mamono Lust…"

Revan looks at Anakin's friends.

_Revan: "Great heroes can't be alone. I see...Oh! And that my old comrade. Thor…"

_Thor: "It's been a long time, old friend. I want to share some beer with you badly."

_Revan: "Blue milk cocktail doesn't sound bad. But we still had a great burden on us."

_Thor: "Come on, don't be stressed about everything."

Revan closes his eyes. And feel the world around him. Feel Anakin.

_Revan: "You did have a Stand. Anakin. The dark armour from the future without Aurora. Pity that it resembles the darkness in you.

_Anakin: "Stand?"

_Revan: "It's just an experiment for new force ability in my lifetime. But you manage to make it Real. A Stand is a visual manifestation of life energy, unique to users. It generally shows a humanoid figure hovering around. But yours is a wearable one. However, I feel the darkness in this stand and you. So, be careful."

_Anakin: "Yes, Master Revan"

_Revan: I thought you should name this stand...still, I am curious why ordinary people see your stand. Normally only fellow stand users see it...maybe because It had the force in it. Or something about...this world.

_Anakin: "Whatever. I shall name my Stand "Darth Vader" sir, Master"

_Revan: "Just call me Revan. Because you have a faithful Master. Obi-wan right? He's more like a brother."

Anakin smiles, while he wonders, is he finding the way here. Revan feels more conflict about his friend.

_Revan: "Your friend is fine. Although he was made. He's still your friend. He won't die for a meaningless reason. He just needs some rest after surgery."

_Anakin: "You mean five?"

_Revan: "That's what his number?"

_Anakin: "No, the name"

Revan a little confused. But he then catches punctuation mark and recognizes his name is actually "Five" he chuckles a bit

_Revan: "What a weird name hehe"

Anakin thought Revan looked at his number. CT-5555 is wroth for name "Fives"

_Revan: "I see… this world has changed much since I came here. My apprentice failed his burden. And become one of them. The monster is now only lustful. But didn't make this world better. Meanwhile, the chief god wants to destroy the balance by killing all the monsters. Including innocent.

Revan glare at Anakin.

_Revan:" I have confidence that our only hope is the chosen one."

After they had done talking for a while. Revan, Anakin and Aurora walk down from the pyramid. And ready for departure.

They go to the front of the Temple. They heard something…

Wrrrrrrrrrrrrr~~~~~

The sound of the aeroplane. Thrawn picked up his binoculars and saw a wooden plane. This is odd since this world didn't achieve such technology.

But no time for thinking. The wooden plane suddenly blows up and the black smoke pours out.

_Anakin: "Holy crap! That plane is broken!"

_Ahsoka: "Wait! It's coming toward us!"

_Rikako: "Why are you waiting? RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

Everyone is running for their lives. Except for Anakin, Ahsoka, Aurora and Revan. They raised their hand.

_Anakin: "Ahsoka, remember Yoda. Size matters not."

_Ahsoka: "Yes, master"

The plane that is coming toward them has a fire on it. It's coming fast. They could hear a pilot Girl screaming.

"HELPPPPPP MEEEEEE!"

_Revan: "Reach out…"

The force holds the plane slower. The plane slows down and reaches the ground. Although there's an impact but just a light impact. After the aeroplane stops in front of 3 force users. Aurora suddenly breaks the plane cover and puts out the crew. But the crew's appearance surprised Aurora...

_Crew: "Thanks! Thanks! Thanks!"

_Anakin: "It's normal to help the people in need for Jedi."

_Crew: "Jedi?"

_Aurora: "Master...This is…"

Aurora sweet dropped. Victoria ready her sword and Rikako eyes widened. Thor raises his Stormbreaker. And Revan...nothing.

_Victoria: Ani! Stay back from that Girl!

_Thrawn: "Victoria! It's rude to be hostile to strangers!"

_Victoria: "But I know her kind! And this is truly shit!"

_Ahsoka: "What kind of this girl?!"

Aurora shakingly says...

_Aurora: "The Lilim…"

Everyone looks at Aurora.

_Anakin: "Lilim?"

_Aurora: "Yes, daughter of the Demon Lord…"

After everyone heard that. They thought this was going to Fucked Up.

**End of episode.**


	28. The Pilot Lilim

**501st Legion and Monster Girl EP28**

**The Pilot Lilim**

**Bad news: Due to the university and lives. Also, I had a new story in my language. I shall upload one episode for 2 weeks from now on. Apologies.**

**And Happy new year 2020!**

The daughter of Demon Lord, the Lilim.

The succubus who had red eyes. White hair and white wings. They're the strongest among the monster species herself. Even force monsterization is possible.

Put it simply: Late Boss.

Anakin: "So…"

Pssshhh

Anakin, Ahsoka and Revan ignited their lightsaber. The Lilin jerked.

Lilim: "Ahhhhh! Are you going to kill me?"

Victoria: "Yes we are.

Everyone raised their weapons. Blaster, lightsaber and Any specific thing for Avengers.

Lilim: "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The Lilim suddenly rush back to a wrecked biplane.

Lilim: "Listen! I might be a lilim! But I am weak to harm any of you!"

Thrawn: "How do you prove to us?"

Thrawn raised his blaster. Safety closed. Along with Rex. Thor calls the lightning.

Lilim: "FIRST! LOOK AT MY EYES!"

The entire group realized. This Lilim doesn't have red eyes. It's blue

Blue-eyed Lilim…

Rex: "Is that changed anything?"

Aurora: "Changed a lot. Lilim always have Red eyes. This is odd."

Rex: "Is that so? Clanker."

Aurora: "I am Automaton, sir."

Lilim: "That's because I am the Adopted one!"

Revan just walked and touch her head.

Lilim: "Hey! It's Rude…"

Revan searches her mind through the force.

Revan: "You said...adopted one?"

Lilim: "Yes!"

Revan searches her mind through the force.

Revan: "Could you remember your bloodline Parents?"

Lilim: "There's a Record in a book...I was adopted from a Gremlin."

Revan sees this is odd. But the force tells him she's not lying. He could see a beastman girl with green hair...and some sort of Old Republic technology.

Could she be a clone? Maybe not…

But Revan felt the power of the force in her...and it's likely him.

However, she's weak in Demonic Energy.

Revan: "She's telling the truth."

Senku: "I don't think your sorcery can prove anything...ack!"

Senku feels tight in his neck. Before he cough.

Revan: "Prove it."

Lilim: "Masked guy! You are so cruel!"

Revan: "There's no good without evil...could you show your power?"

Lilim: "What? You want me to show a chicken?"

Thor: "Show it or I zapped you to death."

Lilim: "Fine…"

Lilim walked to the statue. And cast magic.

Lilim: "In the name of the Demon Lord… Dark bomb! YAHHH!"

Everyone watch in amazement!

Boom!

It turns out...just slight damage.

Thrawn: "At least the spelling isn't retarding as Victoria"

VIctoria: "Meanie! Powerful but Retard spell or Weak spell you think is better?"

Thrawn: "Not both. I usually take the combining advantage to fix the disadvantage. So, I say no to those two."

Senku: "Great speech from war general to retard blunt fighter."

Victoria: "MEANIE!"

Revan glare at the statue.

Revan: "If you destroy the statue. I could believe you."

Lilim: "Destroy? Oh my demon lord... how long do I take?

Rikako: "You are a lilim! You must be powerful!"

Lilim: "Didn't I said I am an adopted one? Hell, I would take those times to repair my biplane."

Anakin: Wait, you're a pilot too?"

Lilim: "OF COURSE!"

Anakin starts to think about this. Since he's the best pilot in the galaxy. Who knows when he was 9, he drives his starfighter and destroys a Lucrehulk.

Anakin: "This is where the fun begin."

Lilim has visible confusion. Before Anakin called through some sort of device. And what return, It is a robotic bleep.

The lilim just blast the statue over and over...with maximum strength.

\- 1 hour -

Boom!

The statue just collapsed.

Lilim: "Fuck...this...shit…awww"

She just lies on the ground from exhausting. Revan hand her a grape juice. The Lilim saw this and drink it deliciously.

Revan feels this is her limit too.

Victoria: "Are you a Lilim or not? You are weak!"

Lilim: "I told you I am adopted! I rather fix my plane than having useless and unhearted Sex! But my sister doesn't listen and taught me only sexual stuff!"

Thrawn: "I am thinking you lie very good!"

Lilim: "I..AM...NOT...LYING!"

The Lilim suddenly shoot light beam. But it's the weak beam and had short length because of her weakness. After this, she truly exhausted and lying on the snow. Thrawn just feels a scratch.

Revan: "Then why you're here?"

Lilim: "Escape from the home. There's a day they had BDSM week. Which I grow enough and watch...Fuck that…

Rex: "What is BDSM?"

Everyone from star wars galaxy claimed they don't know this… A lot of awkward moment occurred...

Lilim: "Better not know...something really...disgusting."

But Anakin somehow understands it...by Aurora mind resonation…

Revan: "Alright, if she does anything odd. I will beat her up or killed her by my hand. If you don't confirm in my force power…"

Revan glare on curious Senku and Thrawn. Deku just watches innocently.

Revan simply uses the force to rebuilt statue the Lilim just destroyed.

And crush the statue into dust. Lilim eyes widened. Dust. No boasting.

Lilim: "Holy shit…"

Also, Thrawn and Senku jaw dropped. Anakin just shocking with Ahsoka. Aurora had a steam rush on her head as her eyes blink in amazement. Victoria is like Thrawn. Avenger team ready for anything since they have met someone OP like Thanos. Deku and Rikako freeze.

Revan: "So, mind if you tell your name?"

Lilim: "L...Levity."

Anakin: "So, Levity. Who makes this biplane?"

Levity: "It's me…"

Everyone: "You?"

Levity: "There's a Gremlin give me a plan of the "Aircraft" when I was young. I don't know the reason...but I love it...love it very much… I dreamed I got my aircraft more than a husband. But sister didn't listen...sig… and force me to have sex...I ran out and still a Virgin….sig…"

Victoria: "Then show me you're a Virgin!"

Levity: "Check it yourself!"

Victoria then approaches Levity and raise two fingers. To check her Virginity.

Levity: "HEY! You aren't going to do in front of them right!"

Aurora just scanning Levity's body. Showing her Anatomy in hologram. Victoria tries to "check" the Lilim but stopped. Stop... Because Revan uses force stasis on her.

And ended up MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA!MUDA! By Thrawn

Aurora: "At least Levity is a virgin."

Revan: "Like I said. I will take care of her myself."

Levity: "Could you teach me how to fly too?"

Revan: "I can do it. But the Ace...is Anakin."

Revan point at Anakin. Inspired Levity

Levity: "Owwwwhhhh Oni-san is an Ace pilot?"

Anakin: "The best one. I bring down the huge starship when I was 9.

Levity is more inspired as her eyes sparkle.

Ahsoka: "Don't get cocky, master."

Rikako: "Wait...Oni-san? How old are you?"

Levity: "18, why?"

Rikako: "You were young for lilim! They had life spans more than 900 years!

Anakin: "But how she looks like a flat girl around 18? Even Yoda at 50 might be a baby now!

Ahsoka imagines Baby Yoda. likely the same as The Mandalorian... And Yes, Levity is flat.

Senku: "They might have a fast growth rate to collect semen early. They're a top-class succubus, don't they?

Anakin: "You have a point."

Levity: "I'm FLAT but ATTRACTIVE!"

Not for long, a sound of spaceship engine surprised Levity. And 5 LAAT dropped down and Anakin's ETA arrived. Levity drooled in the technology advancement they made. And who brings his fighter here is R2D2.

All the team proceed to get in LAAT. And Anakin gets in ETA. All aircraft fly up and fly toward Venator. Stark spot the drone around. And now stark discovered why these drones here.

Revan hugs Levity to not let her fall because of amazement. She is not angry because she's distracted. She drools and her eyes sparkle because Anakin is demonstrating his dogfight skills! Although the drone moves fast and can attack. And there are 10 of them! Anakin shot them like it's not moving! He's a true ACE!

And she drools in amazement when she's in the Star Destroyer. Damn sweet technology! Gremlin must roll in there whole days!

Anakin Just landing. He heads to the Command bridge.

While heading, a clone is talking to each other.

Clone: From cute droid, to Retard Armor warrior, to snake girl, to Electric weasel. Now, what is this? White Winged girl?

Levity: "I AM LILIM DUDE!"

Revan: "You may stop insult her."

Revan just uses a mind trick on the clones.

Clone: "We will stop insult her."

They just walk to holo computer. Anakin contacts Ryuko. Everyone in the team stands at receiver. Not for long, Ryuko contact back with Dimitri, Eric, Echo and...Fives?

Rex: "Fives!"

Fives: "Rex!"

Anakin: "Fives is awakened?!"

Ahsoka: "Fives!"

Aurora: "Fives...congratulations…"

Victoria: "FIVEEEEEEES I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

Thrawn: "Shut up...retard…"

Everyone related to star wars cries in joy. Deku somehow cries too. Senku just has tears. Levity has visible confusion. Avenger team clap their hand simultaneously and have tears.

Fives: "Thanks...General...everyone…"

Ryuko: "Okay, that's good news I want to report. But I have bad news too."

Anakin: "What is it?"

Ryuko: "The 3 nearby State had made a demon lord pact. And see me as an Enemy. Maybe Haruna rebellion has revealed."

Thrawn: "So, they declare war on you."

Ryuko: "Correct. One of them also an Otohime who is the enemy of mine. And they're preparing their army. Echo as send probe droid to spy. They must take at least 3 weeks to prepare a d travel here."

Anakin: "In that case. We must prepare for our army. I had 2500 Clone troopers available. Or a clone legion. Damn, I thought I could remove the chip before…

Ryuko: "I can do that for you."

Anakin: " What? How?"

Ryuko: "I had investigated those chips by your scientist and an automated called F.R.I.D.A.Y. who is stark's friend. I see your chip is inside the brain and it's artificial. So I can use magic to weaken and focus kill this Biochip. Then heal the soldier. It seems the chip is not inherited so I can heal them. I have reports from Clone trooper that succeed.

Ryuko sends the files of Clones that succeed in Ryuko's information.

Fives: "I confirmed this is true. However, we use medical droids to collect 100 examples of chips too. To send to Jedi council and the Galactic council for revealing the truth."

Anakin: "That's Chancellor Palpatine is a sith lord."

Fives: "Correct sir."

Reven: "It seems the result of travelling to this world took effect to the original timeline so fast…"

Ahsoka: "Original timeline?"

Reven: "Long story…"

Ryuko: "So, for two weeks. I can remove those chips for you."

Anakin: "You can do it."

Fives: "The clones after removed the chip didn't drop their deadliness to sir. And we feel more freedom too. Like...our brain is active and clear."

Stark: "Seem Legit."

Ryuko: "Thanks to Kenshiro to reveal the Idea too. But I am afraid of...his old personality of jo… nevermind."

Dimitri: "So, Ryuko needs your clone army to defend the city from the invaders. And my 501st Soviet Company with 300 men will help you too.

Thrawn: "Halt a moment, please. How many enemies are there?"

Echo: "From the report...over 58,000...both Mamono and Human…"

Ryuko: And we have only 5,000 men ready.

Deku: It's 58,000 vs 5800...they had more garrison 10 to 1! We're doomed!"

Everyone shocked in number. 10 vs 1, it's gotta doomed...except Thrawn and Senku is a clam. Ryuko had depression face. And Levity becomes stone.

Thrawn: Don't panic.

Every watch at Thrawn. Also, Senku who is calm.

Senku: "Do you forget? They had numbers. But they don't have one thing…"

Thrawn: "In those 3 weeks. 3 weeks only. We need to create "That" for 5800 men. And it's deadly enough to not outnumbered.

Victoria: "What is it? What is it? A legendary sword? Magic wand? A crossbow that BOOM on target?

Thrawn: "It's the thing that Republic and Soviet already have…"

Then, sink and Thrawn raises point finger toward the group and Ryuko hologram. The thumb is up. Other fingers hold. And its shape is…

Senku: **Guns**! We will make Guns to counter Medieval warriors!"

Thrawn and Senku grinned.

**End of episode.**


	29. Guns

**501st Legion and Monster Girl EP29**

**Guns**

Guncotton...The main ingredient for making modern bullets.

It requires nitric acid, sulfuric acid and cotton. Mix both acids in. Followed by guncotton. Wait for reaction and neutralize the acid.

Guncotton burns quickly and it's smokeless. Good for pushing metal lead in a bullet.

Nitroglycerin...The Dynamite ingredient. "Dynamic" is a Greek word that means "Power". It is a High-explosive incendiary. It has "Detonation" not "Defragment"

It requires Glycerin, Nitric Acid and Sulfuric acid. Mix Nitric acid and Sulfuric in 1:1 and add Glycerine. The white substance is Nitroglycerin. You need to be careful and keep it cold. Because it's really easy to explode.

And both Guncotton and Nitroglycerin. You got smokeless powder.

You also need Mercury(II)fulminate which is used as a primer. Done by dissolving mercury in nitric acid and adding ethanol to the solution.

Those ingredients have been found over the Haruna. The simplest and most used preparation of nitric acid in the lab is by adding concentrated sulfuric acid to a dry nitrate salt, usually, potassium or sodium nitrate.

Sulfuric acid has been found on the Sulfur lake 40 km west. And to manufacture. Senku uses an alternative method because Vanadium(V)oxide is hard to find.

Which metabisulfite is placed at the bottom of a beaker, and 12.6 molar concentration hydrochloric acid is added. The resulting gas is bubbled through nitric acid, which will release brown/red vapours. The completion of the reaction is indicated by the ceasing of the fumes. This method does not produce an inseparable mist, which is quite convenient.

Glycerine is easy, Soap. And Cotton is easier.

The Zipanguan and 501st help each other in building a factory. The blacksmith is curious and interested in making a new weapon.

Due to technological advancement. The gun they made currency is Mosin Nagant.

However, there's an alternative weapon. Blaster.

Blasters converted energy-rich gas to a glowing particle beam that could melt through targets. Thrawn takes care of this.

The Tibanna gas has been found on the moon. And It uses a plasma accelerating method. When the trigger is pulled, the blaster chambers a small volume of the Tibanna gas into a gas conversion enabler (or XCiter). The centre excites the gas particles with energy from a power-pack. Afterwards, the excited gas is compressed into a beam in the actuating blaster module before being focused by first a prismatic crystal and then the given circuitry in the barrel of the weapon.

Blaster inflicts more damage. Thus it is harder to make than a Mosin. But Thrawn and senku make both of it anyway. It's an easy blaster with a 300 RPM rate of fire. (Compare to 600RPM of DC-15 which I buffed)

It took around 10 days. Thanks to mamono strength too.

Ryuko has removed 800 chips from the clones now. She has a rapid process yet she tried. And of course, to recover. She seeks help from Kenshiro ('s Penis). However, it seems the old personality of Kenshiro is coming back. Maybe because of Revan's shockwave.

In 11 days. It's training and producing time. The factory makes its process at a rapid rate. While 3000 Zipangu soldiers use the gun for the first time. They miss a lot. More than Stormtrooper.

Anakin just trains the Ochimura and Katana users. He uses training mode for his lightsaber. Still, there are burn marks on the katana. Aurora teaches the gunners. Senku and Thrawn plan for the strategy. Which they send Fives, Rex, Ahsoka and Echo to spies.

The plan revealed. The enemy will divide into 3 parts. 2 Flank and 1 main. The Zipangu trooper and ¼ of clones will take the middle. While ¾ clones and Soviet will take the 2 flanks from left and right.

Soviet Soldiers are now setting up land mines and traps. Clone trooper places the charge to trap the enemy.

The Hero unit...Kenshiro, Revan and Ryuko will take care of the middle. Anakin, Aurora, Fives, Rex, Ahsoka, Echo, Victoria and Deku will take the left. While Dimitri, Eric, Rikako and Avenger team will take the right. Thrawn and Senku will be a communication and strategy centre, which triggers a Retard Valkyrie…

Levity has given the Yak-9 from soviet. Anakin teaches her several times. But Revan is still her mentor. Ryuko impresses Revan's power much. She said he could beat a Lilim even though she's not Levity. (Which pissed off Levity)

And Levity has got the Gift from Revan. It's a rebel pilot cloth...Revan got from vision and he thinks it's nice. So he drafts the cloth and contracts local tailor.

_Levity: "For me?"

_Revan: "For a weak Lilim in front of me."

_Levity: "Meanie…"

Levity pouted as Revan patted her head. And the pilot cloth suits her.

_Senku + Thrawn: "Yucks, love scent"

SMACK ×2

_Victoria: "Double Meanie…"

They both were knocked out by Victoria… Aurora Record this cute moment.

...

Now the storm has come. 11 days passed. The Enemy spotted 5 km north. However, the clone spotted the flank at 6 and 7 km. Too.

The Army is made of Samurai, Katana troop and Mamono. Especially Ochimusha.

However, a few days ago. Rex, Fives, Echo, Ahsoka. ENDED UP MISSING! The clone searches the entire state. Anakin only hope they have been found

_Anakin: "Ahsoka...Rex...Fives...Echo…."

_Thrawn: "This is Crisis. If they were captured they could get our data."

_Stark: "We have a war to win. We must focus on combat."

_Thrawn: "We still have you, Anakin. The transferring of Dimitri and Eric is not good. They had to take control of the Soviet Company on the right front."

_Aurora: "Let's go...Master.

The War...begins.

Song: /oZ3iZNA-NwY

\- Middle front -

A Shirohebi stands in front of the Ryuko army. Oddly, they carry Strange wooden with a metal pipe. A soldier in white armour too. They are all hidden in some kind of trench.

_Shirohebi: "Ryuko! You will surrender in guilty of making a Rebellion crime!"

_Ryuko: "What Crime? Huh"

_Shirohebi: "You're a rebellion of Zipangu. I have a lot of Evidence from Kunoichi and you're the legacy enemy of Otohime-sama! Surrender!

_Ryuko: "Ara~~ that Otohime so means ~...I say… NUTS!"

Ryuka went mad. But Shirohebi goes madder.

_Shirohebi: Then face the death consequence! ATTACK!

"Heino Heika BANZAI!"

_Kenshiro: "OPEN FIRE!"

TUG! TUG! TUG! TUG! TUG! TUG! PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW

Suddenly, the rain of hot lead and plasma rained the Shirohebi's troops. Make them pass out in a second. They cannot approach the range and power of guns.

_Samurai: "Impossible! They're all mages!

_Kitsune-bi: "But I can't detect any magic!"

_Onimusha: "Fight with Honor bitch!"

BOOM!

Suddenly, a huge blast occurs on the Trio earlier. The Enemy terrified the behemoth with a cannon in front of them.

An AT-TE.

_Male Soldier: "SHIETTTT WHAT IS THAT BEHEMOTH!

_Akaname Soldier: "WE ARE DOOMED!"

The Haruna troops continue their fire on the incoming soldier. However, they outgunned until Clone troopers brought out the Repeating Blaster. And AT-TE aimed Laser cannon.

PEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEPEW POW POW

The Repeating blaster wipes the enemy like a mob. While AT-TE unleashes the blaster cannon firepower.

This made all Mamono and Zipangu Soldiers terrified. Even Haruna themself…

However, the Samurai trooper charged. They were hit by Mosin Bullet several times but didn't go down easily because they're Ochimusha and they're undead. Human Samurai followed but shot down Quickly.

Still, the number made Haruna sweetened. There's a Samurai who gets close and destroys frontline soldiers too...but not for clone trooper …

_Clone Commander: "Keep firing!"

_Samurai Male: "SHI-NE!"

A Samurai Jumped from top of the trench. But then A clone picks up vibroblade and counter. Then Samurai Quickly slash Clone Commander. Thanks for armour that protects him. But hurt like hell. However, The Samurai get shot by A beautiful Umi Osho carrying Mosin.

_Umi Osho: Commander! Are you okay?

Suddenly, another samurai jumped from the top. But his headshot by a clone Commander before he could murder the Mamono.

_Clone Commander: "More than Ok."

_Umi Osho: "But you're hurt!"

_Clone Commander: "Don't worry. I have been through many clankers. Those Samurai are less deadlier than Commando Droid…"

_Umi Osho: "But...But!...I don't care which clankers! Hurt is hurt!"

_Clone Commander: "Armour does protect me."

_Umi Osho: "Then...I will fight alongside you...and thank you…"

Clone Commander starts to think she's cute. But he is still a clone. He breaks all that though and fights like sister-in-arms. He raised his DC-15A and ravaged Samurais and Soldiers. While the Clone commanders are missing enemies. The Umi Osho helped him take down an enemy by her Mosin Nagant.

Their feelings grow…

\- Meanwhile - - Left front -

Anakin is watching the Army proceed by an Ochimusha and a Keijourou.

They seem to be in the same rank. They are walking pass through the green forest valley. Anakin, Aurora and his army flank in the dense forest and higher ground.

_Kejourou: "Nahhhhh~ Why Ryuka does this. Why did she betray Zipangu?"

_Ochimusha: "I don't know. But I heard that she planned a long time ago. She needs only power to do that…

_Kejourou: "Hmmmmm~ what kind of power…."

Suddenly, a figure landed behind them. And It was ...Anakin. Some troops spot him.

_Anakin: "Hello there."

Now Every troop spots him. Two Generals then turn to Anakin's position.

_Kejourou: "General...What is your name? Cutie?

_Ochimusha: "You Are a bold one."

_Anakin: "My army has surrounded this place. Lay down your weapon or face the consequences."

_Ochimusha: "I have been through the ambush when I was alive. Even death. You think your little flank scared me?"

_Anakin: "Yes, A Lot…"

Anakin ignited his Lightsaber and lifted it in the sky.

Not for long, blue light bolts rained from the other side of the Valley. Burn through the Enemy flesh like a flash.

_Ochimusha: "Ambush! Defeat them!"

But with the power of the Blaster. Clone Troopers can Defeat them without getting closer. Plus the High ground gives them an advantage against Katana. They can't beat the clone.

The Mamono tries to drag the clone down. But the Clone stepped her down with Gun butt. The Blaster rained down the hills in a blue flash. An AT-RT suddenly jumped out and stepped on Ushi-Musha. Not for long, they fire blasters at other spider girls. She endured but not for long, she down.

The arrow fired. The Clones take cover as the mamono uses this as an advantage. Still, armour does protect clones. And they had a unit that dealt with a longer range. They fire mortar landed on Archer, destroying their formation. There's a clone injured from arrows. But they still fight on. 3 clones perform hand-to-hand with Oni. Surprisingly, they won.

_Clone: "Thanks to that Oni for training me…"

_Mamono: "HELP ME DEMON LORD!"

_Loli Mamono: "They are too powerful! Help me mama Otohime!'

Victoria just slashes an enemy armoured Oni with her bulky sword.

_Victoria: Take this! Take this! Take this! Take this! Even the sword you can't beat me. What are you counting with guns? HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

_Ochimusha: "You dare call this a fight?!"

_Anakin: "The weapon is changed with time. I don't like killing but this is the way."

Anakin ignited his lightsaber. Ochimusha crushes the Katana with Anakin. As you expected, the Katana broke in second and Anakin Swing his Lightsaber up, damaging her face. But suddenly, the Kejourou used her hair to tie Anakin and throw him at the Rock.

But Aurora received Anakin and fire Blaster barrage. The Royal Guard got shot and Ochimusha got moderate damage before Keijourou defence with her hair. But it does burn her hair too. It was so bad that her hair had nerves (To control the hair) And it was painful.

But that's not the end…

Wrrrrrrrrrrrrrr….fewwwwwwwwwwwwwww

BOOM!

A bomb landed near the two Generals, strumming them away. From above there's a Yak-9 passed by. And drops two more bombs on the enemy.

BOOM BOOM

And who pilot is Levity?

_Levity: "YEE-HAW! THIS IS LOTS OF FUN!"

_Victoria: "PERFECT HIT LEVITY!

But...the two Generals are not dead. They were badly injured. But then a Kitsune-bi rushed to the General. Anakin is still flying and watching them. Then A tanuki picked up some kind of elixir and put it in both General's mouth.

Two Generals suddenly jerked. And slowly get up. Anakin and Aurora landed softly. Two general stands still. Ochimusha holds her katana firmly. Keijorou unleashes her hair.

And they were grown...horny eyes and breath….

_Aurora: "I guess that elixir is the healing and boost potion based on Demonic Energy, which makes anyone horny…"

_Anakin: "Then I should go hard...Darth Vader…"

Anakin starts to activate his stand. The dark armour formed around him. Blue and red aura unleashed from Anakin. And lastly, the dark mask…

The breathing is cold, eerie and metallic.

Koo~~ Pow~~

**Break before it's too long!**

**End of episode**


	30. Russian Reunion

**501st Legion and Monster Girl EP30**

**Russian Reunion**

_Note: Cousin. I wish to halt this story for a while. I have a heavy burden in life and I am writing another story. But do not Panic. I will continue the story soon. Maybe once a month. During these times, I explored the universe and I got a lot of Contact. I wish you to read our Legacy too…_

_Wait, I guess this story is going to rewrite again. In the Legacy style..._

\- Right Front -

The right front is plain grass. Dimitri and his soviet comrade had dug a trench. The clones and soviet await the enemy in the trench patiently.

Dimitri is in the T-34-85 tank that Hull-down. He watched the enemy from 5 km ahead. The Avenger team is ready to attack.

\- Dimitri: "I saw the enemy. What are their general's species?"

\- ?: It's Kamaitachi and Raiju, darling."

\- Dimitri: "Okay, K...Wait? Darling?"

Dimitri turns back and sees...A beast woman with feathers on her hand and wolf-like tail. She's on the rear of the tank. Dimitri was surprised how she got here? But Dimitri was more surprised...he picked up the picture of his childhood friend…

\- Flashback -

October 1917, WW2 world

Syberia

It is a normal day for Dimitri. He is 18 now and he is going to join the military for his career. He is a professional in SMG and a Mosin, he liked it. Usually, he goes hunting with his father. And he is back from it now.

The Great War just happened about 3 years ago.

\- Dimitri: "Father, do you know how many ducks I got?"

\- Father: "I got 13"

His father smiled. Dimitri was shocked…

\- Dimitri: "It's 8…"

\- Father: "Don't worry. Numbers are not important. Wills are important."

\- ?: "Dimitri~~!"

\- Dimitri: "Oh! Katiya!"

This girl is Katiya. She has brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a nurse costume, which suits Dimitri's taste. Dimitri has loved her since she's young. She's helpful and cares about everyone around her. And Dimitri likes to impress her.

\- Katiya: "How was hunting?"

\- Dimitri: "Still lose to my father. Hehe"

\- Katiya: "Dimitri! Your leg!"

When Katiya looks at Dimitri's leg. She saw blood dripping on his leg.

\- Dimitri: "Just a little accident. It's nothing."

\- Katiya: "No! It will be bad if your leg is infected! Let me treat your wound!"

\- Dimitri: "No! No! It's okay! Wait, how did you get that medkit?"

\- Katiya: "Because I know you will be injured."

Katiya pouted like a pufferfish, like Victoria too. Dimitri sighed and sat down, only to surrender to kindness. Then she picks up alcohol and pours it on cotton. She cleans the wound by dabbing it around the wound.

\- Dimitri: "Ouch!"

\- Katiya: "Are you okay!?"

\- Dimitri: "For me, I am going to be a soldier. This is nothing!"

\- Katiya: "But it means to me. I am gonna be a nurse like my mother!"

\- Dimitri: "A nurse? Oh, you will. Your kindness will make everyone happy!"

\- Katiya: "And your courage will protect everyone…"

\- Dimitri: "Including you…"

Katiya suddenly brushes. She brushes a lot and acts strangely.

\- Dimitri: "Next 2 days we will go to Moscow. For requiring. I will be a soldier!

\- Katiya: "Oh! Same as me! Will become a nurse!"

The two suddenly brush…

\- Dimitri: "See you there...Comrade."

\- Katiya: "Same here...comrade."

Dimitri's father only chuckled at this cute moment. And Katiya's mother just chuckled at these cute moments too.

\- 4 days later -

2 families just travelled to Moskow. They are settled in Katiya's father's house. The two families had a nice talk.

\- Dimitri: "I will become a good soldier as my father did!"

\- Dimitri's father: "Take the ducks more than me first, Lol."

\- Dimitri's Mother: "And I heard Katiya will become a nurse, right?"

\- Katiya: "Yes, ma'am"

\- Katiya's father: "The fruit never falls far from three, she's kinda like my sweetie."

\- Katiya's mother: "Nah, after the revolution in February. I just fell from duty because there's no royal anymore."

\- Katiya: "What about….Military nurse?"

\- Dimitri: "XaXa Katiya, maybe a field medic?"

\- Katiya: "Because I want to be with Dimitri!"

Everyone is silent. Before everyone laughed. Dimitri and Katiya brush a lot

\- Dimitri's Father: "Perfect Dimitri! You make yourself a future wife!"

\- Dimitri: "Father….Yes?"

\- Katiya's father: "Oh, I can give my daughter if you want. Hehe"

\- Katiya's mother: "Kuku, a brave soldier and a kind nurse. What a suite."

\- Katiya: "Father! Mother! I am shy!~~~

Everyone talks really fun and joy.

Unknown to them. This October. The 2nd Revolution would begin. They talk about the situation after the 1st awhile. The King Tsar just Abdicated in March. But the current government just continues on the war. And the people are facing the poor. The current government cannot manage Russia at all. They all agree. But the parents hope the Bolshevik will fix anything.

Little the child knows, the parents have something about Bolshevik.

\- 24.00 -

Dimitri and Katiya sleep in their rooms nicely. Suddenly, Dimitri heard a knock.

\- Dimitri: "What guest is coming at night?"

\- ?: "You are a part Bolshevik soldier!"

Suddenly, Dimitri's mother covered his mouth. And Katiya's father is coming his way. Dimitri found Katiya in Sleepy state with a Kikimora doll in her hand. She likes kikimora a lot. Along with Katiya's mother.

Dimitri heard the conversation. Put it simply. The White Soldier or the soldier that resist Bolshevik has to Accuse his father and the rest of his family as "Red Soldier" or the one that supports Bolshevik.

Suddenly…

BANG!

\- Dimitri: "FATHER!"

\- White soldier: "Catch 'em all! They are part of the Red Army!"

\- Katiya: "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH"

Dimitri suddenly depressed. His father was shot in the stomach. Dimitri grabbed the gun and fired at the intruder with an instinct. The intruder down.

Dimitri and Katiya run to aid their father. But…

\- Dimitri's father: Go now….They will come more…"

Not for long, the Gun sound erupted. And the bullet sprays in. Katiya's father grabbed the Mosin and counterfire. Dimitri's mother and Katiya's mother suddenly grab them.

\- ?: "THEY ARE RED ARMY SPIES! CATCH THEM!"

\- Katiya's father: "we need to go!"

Dimitri and Katiya cry a lot. But then their mother took them out. Katiya's father counters fire them. Katiya and Dimitri run with their mother. They go out from the rear door. But the white army caught them but got shot by Katiya's father first.

They run across the City in Chaos. The white army is chasing the child and their mother. Not for long, they separated and both circled.

\- Dimitri: "Katiya!"

\- Katiya: "Promise me! You will live!"

\- Dimitri: "You too!"

Although they separated. They both encircled. And Dimitri's mother just found an empty Garbage tank. She got an Idea.

Dimitri climbed in the Garbage tank. And his mother runs but Got captured.

\- White Army: "They still had a child!"

*Bang Bang Bang*

Dimitri feared a lot. He only had a Mosin in his hand. Not for long. Dimitri heard footsteps approaching him. He was terrified until it opened.

It reveals an unknown man in his ushanka. But...on his ushanka, there's a red star with a hammer and sickle. If Dimitri remembers correctly,

He's the Red Army.

\- Red Army: I found her child!"

\- Dimitri: "Mother...Father…?

The Red Army wiped out the tear on his face. And pat him with sad emotion…

\- Red Army: "She didn't make it...her husband too…."

\- Dimitri: "Katiya….Katiya! Do you know the Brown-haired Girl in maid uniform?"

*BANG *BANG *BANG

\- Red Army: "WE NEED BACKUP!"

The fight is still on. Dimitri suddenly realized that Katiya was hidden. Without fear, Dimitri grabbed the Mosin and Joined the fight.

BANG!

This is the first time Dimitri shoot people. And it was precise. Dimitri terrified. But what terrified him more is the life of Katiya is in danger.

The Red leader sees this boy's potential like his father…

\- Dimitri: "Katiya!"

Dimitri fired another shot. But I missed it. He reloaded the bullet. Then the red leader advises Dimitri.

\- Red Leader: "Dimitri! Listen to me! You have potential. But that's not enough! You have to learn how to fight people from me!"

\- Dimitri: "You're…."

\- Red Leader: "Name is Reznov. I am your father's best friend. Now, Get in cover!"

Dimitri and Red Leader get in cover. Dimitri hid in Garden's brush. And the Red behind the door.

\- Reznov: "First! The Cover shouldn't be only hidden or safe! It must be both! The brush isn't a nice idea! It might work for animals! But not for people!

Dimitri then fired 5 bullets. Hit fives of them. But Reznov realized he's not safe now as the bullet starts to fire at him more.

\- Reznov: "Next lesson! After you fire 3 shots or less. You must change the position! The enemy will know the location if we stand still! Like you change the hidden location every day you hunt animals!"

\- Dimitri: "I am pinned!"

\- Reznov: "That's the Lesson number 3! Wait for help in cover. Or make a way yourself!"

\- Dimitri: "Then hand me a Grenade! I know how to make it!

\- Reznov: "Be careful with it!"

Reznov throws Dimitri a Grenade. Dimitri received it, then pulled a trigger and threw it at the White army car bunker. Made it explode. Although it's not enough to destroy a car. But it made the White army pinned. Dimitri found a new cover….toward Reznov.

\- Reznov: "Wait! Do not take cover near other people! It would be bad for Grenade targeting!"

Dimitri suddenly halted and stopped under the truck. Suddenly, a white soldier jumped out suddenly. Dimitri panicked, grabbed a shovel and knocked him on his crotch…

\- Reznov: "Another tip, close combat is important. And that looks painful."

The fight continued. Dimitri learned the battling better and better by His best friend, Reznov. The white army is fending off. Dimitri got less panic as he killed people. Yet he prays to these souls to rest in peace.

Finally, the white army retreated. This City sector of Moscow secured in 3 hours. Dimitri is exhausted. But no time for that, he Quickly asked for his father…

\- Dimitri: "Father! How about my father?"

Reznov patted his shoulder….

\- Reznov: "He didn't make it…."

Dimitri suddenly saddened. He kneels to the ground and Cries. All this because of his weakness and the war.

\- Dimitri: "FATHERRRR!"

\- Reznov: "Your father was a brave soldier. He's the spy that delivers important messages to us, leads us to victory...Dimitri, War always comes with sacrifice….Yet remember…. There's no peace forever, and there's no war forever…If there's humans, There's war….

Suddenly, his mother Hug Dimitri, Dimitri was surprised as she's alive.

\- Dimitri: "Mother?"

\- Dimitri' Mother: "Sig...Dimitri...Real soldiers don't cry...You must move on in the way of yours…."

\- Dimitri: "Katiya….KATIYA!"

Dimitri suddenly rushed to Katiya's last known location. Only to find she's badly Injured in the hallway.

\- Dimitri: "There's a Girl injured! Get help!"

Not for long, Katiya reached her hand to Dimitri. Her hand is soaked in blood. She received shots. Her mother...death.

\- Katiya: "Sorry...Dimitri...I can't make it."

\- Dimitri: "Don't do this, Katiya…."

\- Katiya: "I am happy that you tried to protect me… Not even death can tear us apart. I shall see you in the next life. Whether I am human or not. I promise with god. I love you. And I love you eternally ..."

\- Dimitri: "I love you...please don't leave…."

Katiya performed a last kiss on Dimitri's lip...before she passed out.

\- Dimitri: "Katiya….KATIYA!"

\- Red Army: "A girl! Over there!"

The Red army helps take her to the hospital. But her pulse is gone and she lost a lot of blood. Reznov knows she never made it. But he and she believe one thing in common.

\- Reznov: "Dimitri...Do you believe in Reincarnation?"

\- Dimitri: "Reincarnation?"

\- Reznov: "It's the belief of Hindu and Buddhism in India and Asia. Once the Bodies died. The Soul in the body will be reborn in another body. Unremembered the event in the past. The operation repeated. According to Hindu, the old trait and karma in the past still inherit a new body… Once she said the last word. I believe she believes in the Reincarnation…

Reznov then made a gesture hand. Dimitri follows.

\- Reznov: "Dear divinity. These two people...Dimitri and Katiya love each other very much. Yet the death tears them apart. May those two reunite again. Like the dead, Katiya said. Whether human or not. Please bring them together again…Amen..."

\- Dimitri: "Amen…"

Yet they still never know. Their prayers had been received to the Force realm and heaven…

The Jedi force ghost know. But there's one more active. He's Odin, Thor's father. He's still alive in this world in 1917...

Odin and Frigga heard the word from Jedi ghost. And Frigga had predicted that this Dimitri has more duty to do. More than another war. But to team up with the Chosen one...She shall grant that wish.

Frigga then goes to ask Μoira sister at the Olympus to make Katiya a new Destiny, yet she knows the new place. It's the place where Dimitri and the chosen one will meet. She reminds Moira to remain remembrance.

And there's a fact that Katiya likes Kikimora very much…

At Monster Girl Encyclopedia world...a Kikimora named Katiya is born...wait for the destiny to meet her master again…

**End of Episode**


	31. Annoucement

Cousin, I am terribly sorry for abandoned this story. this show my lack of motivation and lack of responsibility for this story. however, there's still a 501st and monster girl. but I rewrite it.

the new story is named Starforce Crusader Legacy. I tried to write in my current style. the story is likely with 501st. however, there would be an additional character like obi-wan or others.

now, what I want to say is, I move this story and rewrite it into Starforce Crusader Legacy. Thank you.


End file.
